Twice In A Lifetime
by helenamoon
Summary: Bo Dennis has died...or did she? Her life had just become more complicated by death and what awaits her is vague and elusive until the moving pictures reveal a shocking twist. Will Bo redeem her life and win the heart of the woman she had loved for so long? Will she gain her Angel wings? What fate awaits Bo and Lauren? All human story...sorry no fae...but read on...
1. Chapter 1

_**Okay, so this is my take on Lostgirl. I do not own any of these characters or the show, but I do intend to do them justice. This is my all human take on Bo and Lauren relationship. I hope all those who read my story will enjoy my story as I enjoy writing it. This is my first story on Lostgirl as I have written a previous fanfic on this site. You can also check out my other story which is on-going. All feedback is much appreciated as I always enjoying reading what others think. Good or bad feedback is welcome as I am not a professional writer. So enjoy the read, and drop me a line or two. Thanks. Just a note, I have now changed Lauren's gf to Nadia, not tamsin when I first posted this story. **_

**Twice In A Lifetime**

**Chapter One**

_**(Present Time)**_

_But this wasn't a play, or a movie. Time was frozen and her life felt like an empty shell, as she looked at the chaos around her. Her eyes focused too painful to concede what she knew to be true, all the while looking down at her body. This can't be happening. Am I really just a fragment like blowing sand? Have I come to pass in this cruel game we call life? __Then all the pain permeated her body, a pain never felt before as she griped onto reality from what seemed like a dream within a dream. Somewhere in the middle of time like a stillness of now and then, were broken pieces of her life. And as she turned her head, looking for the source of light she grimaced. What is it? Why does the air feel heavy with the scent of death? Why does it feel cold and empty? She stretched her arms in front of her trying to find support before falling back into her reverie stance, ready to resume her purpose. The echo of something ending calls to her, reflecting past lives. The bitter cold breeze permeated her skin. Reality settled in again as she faintly hears her name being called out, repeatedly. _

_Bo, Bo, Bo!_

_Bo Dennis moaned, her hands tightening his wilting skin, pale and weary as if some grandiose figure held her together like broken glass. Bo's voice was granular as she whispered incoherent words. She didn't understand what was happening or if the arms that held her together was a sympathetic soul. No words spoken, poised his presence articulated a beauty, speaking coolly to her soul, consoling her. Bo passed through in and out of consciousness, as she struggled to fit the broken pieces of her life. The figured shushed her, his brows stiffened together showing signs of apprehension. He gently lifted Bo's body with his strong hands. Her head plunged in his chest, her life scarcely holding still. She could feel her soul exiting her body with every agonising breath. Her soul flickering away, the air static, a deafening silence one could conceive. Hold on Bo; hold on just a little longer, a heartfelt voice replied in her head. Bo's eyes sluggishly opened, surprised to find her clothes have been frayed apart, stained with blood. An air mask, desperately trying to pump life back into the fragility of her so-called life, covered her face. She takes in her surrounding and gasp when she noticed that she is hooked to a large machine by dozen wires. Bo is lost in her thoughts as she tried to remember how she got here. Then she felt a sharp pain on her left arm where the nurse had hooked her to a serum bag and other devices. She blankly stared at the white hospital ceiling. How did she get here? Was she going to die? Bo felt the cruelty of life tugging at her inner core and wondered if there is a Heaven? The sands of the hourglass unyielding. The air is static once more. Then memories rushed to meet her and her heart felt heavy as she thought about the people in her life. There were still so much she had not done yet she instinctively knew that she was fighting her biggest challenge: breathing._

_As Bo's eyes scanned the room she noticed a figure sitting on a blue plastic chair dressed in black. He appeared to be staring straight at her yet she could not see his face clearly. It was as if he was transparent. He titled his head slightly, his arms crossed over his crest. At once he glanced at Bo, yet his eyes seemed closed. There was something odd about him she thought to herself. Bo tried to call out to him, but was having difficulty with her speech, and the air mask didn't help. She let herself sink into the painful reality of her situation. Is this a dream? Who is this man in black that sits in silence? How did I get here? Why am I here? Again Bo turned to the man dressed in black, his head still tilted, is unlike anyone she knew. If this were a loved one, they would surely be bent over waiting for her to awake, with tear strained eyes. Would they not in quiet desperation, pray to the heavens for a miracle? Yet, nothing familiar stroke a cord in her. The figure doesn't even bother to check her pulse. If he's not a doctor, then whom does he watch over? She closed her eyes, falling into obscurity. She tried to clamp onto life, then remembered that life really wasn't much worth living. The harsh predicaments, the painful memories; it was easier to just let go. Everyone knows the value of dying. No shame. There is no need to hide it anymore. _

_Then Bo heard the machine start to beep faster, then slower, the beats further apart and slower each time. Bo's lifeline stretching, her eyes still watching the figure in black with curiosity, slowly loosing vitality, her pliable smile growing faint. _

_Slipping from life... slowly slipping from life... fragile consequences…mortal...thoughts…people standing around, furtively trying to string together her fragile state. Doctors, nurses, cower over her franticly, trying to bring life back into the ghastly pale colour of her face. Bo doesn't see them. The only figure that isn't elusive to her is the man dressed in black. He gets up from his chair and walks with slow deliberate movements towards Bo, who is barely conscious, then releases the strings from her mask, removing it from her face. She objected feebly, as he ignored her pleas and continued. Bo moaned excruciatingly, the pain unbearable, but he just looked at her, a ghost faint smile. She looked deep into his eyes, at his unusual features. His skin had an almost transparent look to it. He was barely visible to her as she struggled to breathe in air. The free falling tears that stained her face, like hot coal burning, blurred her vision. He lowered his head towards Bo, one hand holding her face, the other resting on her heart. The figure murmured words that barley reached her comprehension as the pain dulled her senses. Bo wanted desperately to scream but felt the words die in her throat. Why doesn't anyone stop him? Why can't they see what he's doing? Bo spoke in silence. _

"_I'm sorry dear but someone's waiting for you." His voice whispered quietly then stillness. _

_Bo grimaced weakly squeezing his hand on her chest. "Are you a Father of the Lord?" She whispered each word like slicing pain throughout her body. He held her gaze for a long while. Then he felt the inevitable. Bo eyes widened as she gulped for air, her body convulsing. "Am I going to die, Father? Are you here to pray for my soul?" Her weak voice pleaded. Then it all became clear like a bulb flashing, a thousand images coming through like radio wires. The figure in black wasn't there to read her prayers, to amend for her past sins. He was there to take her from the living._

* * *

_And then darkness, at first, but then a bright light shone brightly, as Bo adjusted her eyes to a tall figure in the distance. Frightened to move, she saw a white silhouette approaching. She could not tell if this was a dream or reality. As the figure approached slowly, she could see billowing whites of clouds. It didn't hit her right away, but just as she blinked her eyes for a moment she was engulfed by a wonderful image. A beautiful creature with long dove, wings. Was this an Angel? Was she in the afterlife? Bo blinked again. Maybe she was imagining it. Maybe the drugs were having an ecliptic effect on her. No, it wasn't possible. I died, didn't I, she pondered? _

"_Hello, Ysabeau." A temperate voice spoke. A genial smile hid behind transparent eyes. Or so she imagined. But then she imagined she was imagining a lot of things at the moment. At first silence as if her voice had given away, then a squeak. She couldn't speak. "I imagine you're wondering where you are at this moment?" The benign voice said his words full of conviction and pride. Bo nodded her head in agreement, still unable to speak. "It's okay Ysabeau," he said, gently putting his hand on her shoulders. "It usually takes a few minutes before most people can regain their voice and overcome the shock._

"_I…er," Bo attempted to speak, but her words were broken. She felt frustrated. So many questions she wanted to ask. She didn't understand what was happening, but she instinctively knew that wherever she was, it wasn't Earth, as she knew it. It was a far more peaceful place. She could not explain the feeling that she felt inside. She was at peace. She felt the spiritual universal as if it surrounded her._

"_My name is Uriel and I'm an Archangel." Bo continued staring blankly at this being. She wasn't quite sure if she heard correctly. Did he just say that he was an Archangel? "Your life on Earth came to a passing, and now you're what we call a ghost, stuck between past and present, but you haven't crossed over towards the light. Once you've crossed over, there is no returning to the existence you once knew. Of course, some never do and are forever damn to the depth of darkness, where their souls mourn as they have done to others." _

_Finally Bo could feel her lungs begin to inhale and her voice slow to a whisper. "What do you mean you're an Archangel?" Bo's cracked voice spoke. Depth of darkness was beginning to sound weird to her. "You mean I'm not really dead? Is this a twisted joke someone is playing on me?" Bo's voice was weak and barely audible. _

"_Ysabeau," he said softly. "I need you to listen to me, okay. Can you do that?" Bo nodded her head. She didn't want to piss off an Angel. Maybe she was to become an angel herself. She likened to the thought of having wings. "Good," he said smiling. "As I mentioned before, I'm an Archangel. I've been sent here by the God to bring you to the High Counsel. I am to guide you on your next journey."_

"_What do you mean to guide me? Guide me from what? What journey?" Bo said in puzzlement. She had no understanding of what the angel was saying. She still couldn't believe that she was dead. _

"_Ysabeau, you have unfinished business back on Earth. I'm you're guardian angel you could say." Bo was gob-smacked. Now she really must be dreaming. This can't possibly be happening. She was sure she was going to wake up any minute now. This had to be a terrible dream. "I know this must sound eccentric to you Ysabeau," Uriel said, smiling. "But I can assure you this is no joke. I'm to bring you back to face the High Counsel. They are to determine if you're worthy of returning back to Earth to serve your mission."_

"_But if I'm already dead, then why would I want to go back there?" Bo quipped. "And can you please called me Bo."_

"_Okay, come, Bo," Uriel said, extending his hand out. "Follow me, everything will become clear soon." Bo wasn't quite sure what to do, but if she was really dead and the figure before her a real angel then she could bargain with him. Did the dead have a choice she wondered? It was a silly thought, yet Bo didn't have much of the way of comfort. What journey lay ahead? She knew that she would have to face the so-called High Counsel that Uriel mentioned, which, by Bo's forethought, seemed like something out of a movie. _

* * *

_**(Flashback)**_

"_No...Lachlan, I mentioned before...I still need to run ballistics testing," Bo spat into her mobile. Bo Dennis was a Forensic Science Technician and also taught a class at Kaplan University. "Now listen here you swine, until I do those tests I cannot deduce specific facts, or eliminate certain possibilities. What part of that do you not comprehend?" Bo shifted impatiently. "Do I need a sodding excuse for my behaviour?" She exclaimed._

"_Can you explain to me why a sodding git like you managed to become a Detective Constable, when you clearly have no clue how to do your job properly? You want to rush judgement, procure hard evidence, and ignore common sense so you can get on with your liquor flashbacks." She slammed her fist._

"_Red or White," Lauren asked her, waving the bottles in the air._

"_Whatever," Bo told her. Still seething from her ranting. _

_Lauren Lewis shrugged and began to pour the __Pinot Noir __into the glass. "No not you, Gizmo! Little dogs don't drink wine. It'll go straight to your head." She said with a stern look to Gizmo, a Bichon Frise, as the poor dog sulked. _

"_I know how to do my job Lachlan, but what I don't need is your arse in my face. You'll have my report when I've completed all testing. It's my bloody day off, for Christ's sake." She slapped the mobile shut. _

"_Brilliant," she moaned, grabbing the glass with one swift movement from the table and taking a large gulp. "It's a bit warm. You should have chilled it longer!"_

"_What crow is eating your insides babe?" Lauren said, a bit put off by Bo's impatience. Bo grabbed a handful of chips and shoved it inside her mouth. She then started chewing like an insolent buffoon, making silly gestures at Lauren do did not look amused. "You're behaviour is disgusting. Besides...that's not an English or Ladylike thing to do." Lauren quipped angrily at Bo.  
_

"_But it __is__ a Bo Dennis thing to do." She looked over at Lauren, her face straight laced. "Do you still have in your cellar, what do you call it…the one I had last week? I always forget the name." _

_Lauren shook her head. "Do you mean Mourvedre by chance?"_

_Bo grinned. Lauren knew her all too well. "Yeah, do you mind babe if you run down and fetch me a bottle?"_

"_Well," Lauren said all snotty. "You don't ask for much do you, Queen of Nastiness."_

"_Bite your tongue," Bo quipped. "I thought you liked my crudeness." _

_Lauren came back and handed Bo the wine bottle. "Thanks babe."_

"_You're welcomed," Lauren said mockingly. "You could be a little nicer with your words, Bo. I know you are under a lot of stress but you don't have to project your negative feelings onto me."_

"_I can't be nice all the time. And besides babe, you said it brings out the colour in me." Bo smiled. _

_Lauren rolled her eyes. "Ysabeau Dennis. Is that how you defend yourself."_

"_Well, as Meat Loaf would sing, '__two out of three ain't bad__.'" Bo said, feeling silly._

"_You have such a way with words love. I don't know how I've managed to stay friends with you this long. I reckon I'm due for some kind of achievement award." Lauren was not at all amused by Bo's crude remarks._

_Bo laughed crudely. "Would that be achievement for bravery? Bo Dennis saved from the despair of madness after given a new lease on life from extraordinary best friend Lauren Lewis."_

"_Sod you!" Lauren sneered. "Maybe you wouldn't say that if you shagged once a while."_

"_Yes, like shagging would solve all my problems. I'm sure tomorrow I'll read in the morning headlines: '__Just in: Shagging gives artificial respiration to the dead. Millions awaken from deadlock. A miracle: woman awakens after twenty years in a coma after experiencing the new millennium shagging experiment__." _

_Lauren glared at Bo. She was not amused. After all, she only had good intentions. She wanted Bo to be happy. Settle down and find someone to share her passion. Bo wasn't a young twenty-something rebel. She was thirty-two and counting. To her students, she was ancient. _

"_Listen Lauren, I was out of order." She said, giving her best feign innocent expression. "Do you forgive me?" _

_Lauren always found it hard to stay mad at Bo, even when Bo would go too far. In truth, she loved Bo deeply and she knew Bo loved her back. Of course, Lauren wasn't under any illusions. Her love for Bo grew deeper than your average best friend. And even though she knew Bo's love for her was purely innocent and friendly, as you would love someone who was a part of you, she couldn't help develop stronger feelings, attachment towards her. Of course Lauren would never dare speak her true feelings to Bo. She didn't want to stir awkward tension in their precious relationship. So she hid her feelings in the deep caverns of her heart. She hoped that eventually it would fade away, of course it never did. Still, having Bo in her life was important. She wasn't without companionship or complaint. She was dating Nadia who Bo had introduced her to. Nadia was a Forensic Botany in her department and a photographer. She was also a friend to Bo whom she respected. Still, being with Nadia was nice, even though she didn't pull her heartstrings like Bo did. Then Bo's comments came back to life: __'two out of three ain't bad'__ she thought. Lauren Lewis smiled._


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, so here chapter two as I had some time to write over the weekend but I am also writing for my other story as I might not be as quick as I like to be, but don't worry, I won't leave my readers waiting too long. Again, I do not own these characters and promise to make my story interesting and hopefully keep my readers guessing. Yes, it's doccubus...but things might get complicated. Again, love to hear your feedback on my story as it is much appreciated. Team Lauren all the way.**

**Chapter Two**

**_(Flashback)_**

_After a while Bo grew tired of the atmosphere. "Let's get out of here. Take a walk. My legs are cramping as we speak." She said, grimacing.  
_

"_What's wrong now?" Lauren asked. _

_Bo finished her drink, licking the last remains off her lips as they began to walk into the streets. "Oh, blah, blah, the usual...I can't work miracles. When I get a case I like to be thorough and make sure I have all the proper evidence without having those baffoons breathing down on me as if I have a magic wand that will dissect evidence in a flash. These things take time." She moaned. "What I don't need is a bunch of over-sexed detectives ogling at my arse, pretending to take me serious when their eyes are on my breast. Being a female in this profession is so much harder, especially if you're attractive." Bo said feeling replused with the notion of working in a man's world. "Why do I have to prove myself. This is absolute bullcrap and I for one am tired of explaining why I don't want to date any of them. I make no secret that I am into women."  
_

"_Don't let those ignorant minds bring you down?" Lauren said. "You're the best damn Forensic Science Technician they have and they bloody know it...and you just happen to be an attractive. You're too damn sexy for your own good Bo. You can always buy a new image as a nerdy librarian." She sneered.  
_

"_Ha, ha, ha..." Bo said wryly. "Image is everything, sweetheart." _

_Lauren cringed at the bitterness in Bo's voice. "Okay, can you please leave it to rest this whole Lachlan debacle and anybody else that matters into the background for a while? I'm waiting for energetic Bo…asinine Dennis to appear...either one will do." Lauren said, hoping to spice the negative conversation.  
_

"_What are you babbling about? They're all Bo...I mean me," She said, rolling her eyes as she realised she was speaking about herself in the third person.  
_

"_Not always babe," Lauren said mildly. Lauren opened her mouth to reply when she noticed two women walking towards them._

"_Bo Dennis?" One of them said. "I can't believe it's really you. It's been such a long time since I last seen you." The woman said eagerly._

_Bo stood there silently. She couldn't quite place the blond haired woman that stood before her. "Sorry, you're…"_

"_Where is my manners? I'm Ciara O'Breen. We were in biology together, back in high school. So long ago it seems."_

"_Oh yes, I remember," Bo said smiling, recalling old memories. "You were, if I'm not mistaken, a nerdy bookworm." She grinned. "But now look at yourself. It has been ages."_

"_Yes it has," Ciara said, smiling, forgetting about her companion on the sideline. _

_Lauren nudged Bo on the arm. She felt ignored. Just like Bo to take centre stage. "Sorry, this is my friend Lauren Lewis." Bo said, blushing. She didn't mean to overlook Lauren. She was just taken by surprised seeing an old classmate who clearly became quite stunning in her own right. Gone where the thick glasses and braces and replaced with beauty. _

"_Nice to meet you Lauren," Ciara said, shaking her hand. "This is my friend…" She paused…thinking as if her brain forgot the name._

"_Clio," the woman said, impatient. She hated when people would bump into old acquaintances. They would always make the other person feel invisible._

"_Hello." Bo replied seductively. She was mesmerized by her captivating eyes._

_ "Nice to meet you both," Lauren replied feeling her jealousy rise. She didn't like to way Bo was looking at the woman named Clio. She had to admit, she was quite beautiful._

_Bo stared at Clio. She was attractive and petite. Her dark long hair had a soft and shiny texture to it. There was almost a bored look in those blue eyes that seemed to hold her attention. Clio felt eyes upon her and she turned to notice the tallish woman looking intently at her. Bo blushed and looked away quickly. She didn't know why she stared at this woman named Clio, except that she found her appealing. She oozed sex appeal.  
_

"_What have you been up to Bo? Last time your name was mentioned...something about you being a famous mystery crime writer under a disguised name? I imagined you solving crimes, playing the detective…or something like that?" Ciara said her face flushed. "I must confess I did read your first novel, it was brilliant."  
_

"_Well, no not exactly," Bo expressed amusement. "I do love to write but I found the headaches that came with the notoriety too consuming so I'm nobody famous." She grinned a fake smile. "I'm a Forensic Science Technician. Bringing justice to the dead is what I do." Bo tried to act as if she didn't care. "I also teach a class at Kaplan's University. I like shaping the minds of my students."_

"_Well that's brilliant Bo. You make it sound intriguing when you say it like that." Ciara said giddily. Clio rolled her eyes. She knew Ciara her friend was infatuated with this Bo Dennis character. She only acted like that when she was into someone she wanted to date._

"_Wow it has been a long time." Bo said surprised. "I guess the sands of the hourglass waits for no one."_

"_So what happened if you don't mind me asking?" Ciara asked. "Why didn't you continued writing after your first two novels?"_

_Bo jeered remembering her past mistakes. "What happens to all aspiring talented genius? All paws want a piece of you and mold you into something you're not. Before you know you can read the headlines and that's when things get ugly and the arguing begins. All pressure is upon you to perform miracles and produce the next greatest masterpiece. I'm sure if I had become a famous writer, I would have gotten caught in the web of madness." Bo sighed. "I wouldn't want my stuff turned into this Hollywood glamorous showmanship. I was always true to my writing, no matter at what cost." She said wrestling with her demons. That part of her life she didn't think fondly of. In truth she was running away. "So, I gave up all that crazy business and got into Forensics Science."_

_When Bo started getting recognition for her writing, so did the headaches, and backstabbing. She felt like she was being used for her talents for their own beneficiary. So she did the unthinkable in her young profession. She left at the height of her fame, walked away from the glamour, riches, and notoriety. Of course that wasn't the whole truth. Something deep and troubling had altered Bo's choice. It was the day the music died in her heart. "Hey, care to join us for drinks?" _

"_Are you sure we're not imposing?" Ciara asked excitedly that Bo wanted to stay in her company._

"_Nay you won't be imposing. That is if you and your friend don't mind the company. It would be nice to chat about the glory days of our youth." Bo said smiling over at Lauren who looked bored. She didn't want to leave just yet. It was nice talking to Ciara, but she wanted to know more about Clio. It was a welcomed intrusion on her mind. She knew she was trying to run away from her problems, in truth, running away from her feelings for Lauren, but what choice did she have? What she had with Lauren was an unrequited love. _

"_Is she your girlfriend?" Ciara asked Bo, blushing like a schoolgirl. Bo was always open about her sexuality back in school. Lauren glared at Ciara. She was no fool. This bird wanted her Bo. _

"_No," Bo said smiling. "You know we're all single and lonely!" She quipped mockingly. She was single by choice. She dated a lot of women and a few men throughout the years, but ever since meeting Lauren Lewis at a dinner function, so many years ago, she has never been able to find someone who pulled her heart strings like Lauren did. She was madly in love with Lauren from the start. She never told or showed interest in Lauren, in fear that she might reject her. It would crush her ego not to mention her fragile heart. So she became Lauren's friend, and through the years have become best mates. Bo always imagined that she would be second best to the woman she adored. But then Lauren had Nadia, who also happened to be a friend. It made Bo sad to think about the situation. Lauren would never love her back the same way she did.  
_

"_I see," Ciara whispered. Clio immediately frowned at Ciara's predicament. She really didn't want to relive her friend high school days with someone she never met. She thought that Bo seemed arrogant. Almost a bravado appearance about her, but then again, she could be critical. Maybe she was too judgmental. In truth, she did find Bo attractive. She was a fool not to. Bo Dennis was a babe, and those dimples were enthralling…or was those dark puddles of brown eyes that she thought was enchanting. But she berated herself and told her thought that she would not allow herself to fall for another player._

* * *

_**(Present Time)**_

_As Bo entered her knees began to get weak. Everything was still confusing and she didn't know what to expect._

"_Who is this that stands before us?" A deep voice echoed the white room._

"_High Counsel, this is Ysabeau Dennis," Uriel said, standing next to Bo who looked bewildered by the scene._

"_Oh yes," the robust voice replied. "Is it my understanding that you wish for her to be given a second chance to redeem her soul?"_

"_If it pleases the High Counsel, events on Earth have led a change to one's destiny. She must be given a second chance to redeem her mistakes and undo the present. Her death caused a ripple in someone's life back on Earth."_

"_What do you say in your defence Ysabeau Dennis?" The voices said in unison._

_Bo stood there dumbfounded. What was she to say? Everything seemed surreal. She still couldn't shake the feeling that she was dreaming. Uriel nudged Bo on the arm and gave her a wink. "Sorry, what was the question again?"_

_The voices let out a chuckle. "What is your defence?"_

"_I don't have one, your High Counsel," Bo said. In truth, she didn't. What could she say that they didn't already know? Then she wondered who that individual back on Earth was. She left Earth abruptly, she didn't have much time to wondered how the people she loved were coping. All this time, she had forgotten her life back on Earth. Would she be forgotten? Did she have a big funeral? Why did these silly thoughts seem important to her? Then she thought about Lauren. She felt so guilty for leaving her behind. How her heart ache for the blonde woman._

"_Tragic circumstances lead to your death. You led a normal existence. Your heart closed to those around you. You never showed your innermost feelings. Instead you choose to keep it internal." A stern voice said._

"_Her path in life took a twisted turn during a traumatic experience." Uriel said in Bo's defence._

"_The path was hers to choose." The voice replied. "You closed your heart. Why? Why did you stop writing?" _

"_I became bored. It all started becoming bigger than me and I started to feel alone and empty." Bo said, thinking about the past and how miserable she was. She didn't want to remember. She Just wanted to forget. Couldn't she just get into Heaven without the interrogation she though._

"_You speak of half-truths." The voice answered loudly._

_Bo knew she couldn't hide. If God knew everything, then surely so did the High Counsel. "I lost someone dear to me."_

"_Yes someone by the name of Aife Dennis, who died tragically in a fire." The second voice said._

"_You didn't stop living your life because of her death. You stopped because of your own guilt." _

"_I don't follow," Bo pretended to feign innocence._

"_You loved her, yes that's true, but that's not why you stopped writing or lost the lust for life."_

_Bo stood quietly with her head down. Uriel rubbed Bo's arm in support and understanding. He knew too. "High Counsel, we know of her mistakes. That is why I believe she must be sent back to Earth. She must undo the changes." Uriel pleaded._

"_Enough_. _Explain yourself Ysabeau Dennis." The deep voice said. But the voice was different. It was calmer. Bo couldn't explain it, but she felt like it was the Lord's voice._

"_I blame myself for her death. I could have prevented it. It was my fault she died. She was my flesh." Bo cried remembering the night she lost her birth mother._

"_You couldn't have stopped it. What happened to her was a set of tragic circumstances. You stopped writing because you didn't want to be seen as a failure." Bo wanted to scream. She didn't want to be judge and dissected like a lab rat. Why couldn't she just go quietly into the light? _

_"You lived through her. You needed her to feed your work. You were that mask that she wore so well. You didn't have to show your true self to others as long as she was in your life. So when she died you had no one to hold you together. You had to be __you__ in all facets. And that scared you, so you did what you expected of yourself. You hid like a coward and stopped doing the one thing you loved most. Living life to its fullest, and writing!"_

"_But I am the reason she is dead. She came back looking for me. She died trying to save me and I couldn't even save her. It was my fault as I started the fire. How can I live with that guilt?" Bo defended herself. She felt berated. Is this what happens to you when you die? You face your past mistakes in an judgement?_

"_Yes, I thought you'd say that. You see Ysabeau Dennis. Writing was your life. You chose a profession that you thought could redeem yourself. In a way you hid behind that façade. You closed your heart to those close to you. You lived a normal existence but always behind a wall, hiding from your ghost. In turn, you became too afraid to take chances on life. You never allowed yourself to find that special someone to ground you. Of course, that isn't true, is it Ysabeau Dennis. You did love, but hid behind your glass walls, careful to never reveal your inner most feelings."_

"_I don't follow," Bo said. Then she thought of Lauren. The white room was silent in what seemed like an eternity. Uriel nodded at Bo as if to stay calm and relaxed. _

"_Ysabeau Dennis, we grant you a second chance to redeem your soul." The voices said._

_Bo turned to Uriel who was smiling. "I don't understand? What happens now?"_

"_It's okay Bo. You will soon enough." Uriel answered. _

"_You will return to Earth with your memories intact. No one will remember you in your previous life. To them you never existed. You must serve your purpose on Earth wisely. If it satisfies the High Counsel, then you will be rewarded."_

"_What is my purpose?" Bo stated. "I am to be an Angel?" Bo's gob opened widely._

"_To change someone's life course back at Earth." The voices replied in unison._

"_Whose life am I to change?" She questioned confused. She felt as if she was one of her character...like animation, suspended in time._

"_That is something you must solve on your own, Ysabeau Dennis. The riddle is yours to bear."_

"_But how do you expect me to know? A little help is much appreciated." Bo sighed. Was she ready for this? How would her life be back on Earth? Would she be an angel in disguise? Everything was all too consuming and she felt nauseous just thinking about it._

"_Your heart will lead you to the path you seek. In the meantime, you will have Uriel as your guardian angel, who will help you on your mission." Bo looked to Uriel. She smiled. At least she wouldn't be alone._

"_Remember, you cannot reveal your true purpose to those on Earth. You must live a normal existence until you complete your mission." The voices replied with a stern warning. "You are a transparent ghost that will appear human in all aspects."_

"_Why? I don't understand." Bo said, confused. Why was it so important to remain a ghost in the face of revelation. What harm would it be if someone found out her true purpose? And even if she did tell someone who the hell would believe her she thought to herself feeling a sick sense about everything._

"_Just remember…you're life has come to pass, therefore you cannot reveal to others your purpose. No one must break the cardinal rule of redemption and sway from their mission. There are consequences for every action taken." The voices said, before trailing off. Then everything went black._


	3. Chapter 3

_**Thanks for everyone's feedback as I really appreciated hearing from my readers. I have so many ideas in my head as to how I want this story to go but I am a patient writer and I like a build up. So if you like long stories then I am sure you won't be disappointed. Just be a little patient as it might be a few more chapters before something significant is revealed. Again, thanks for reading and please do leave feedback. Don't by shy.**_

_**Chapter Three**_

_**(Flashback)**_

"_Can I get five sodding minutes to myself?" Bo exclaimed._

"_They are your parents Bo! You can't just pretend they don't exist," Lauren pointed out._

"_So, I don't care at this moment. And besides, they are my adoptive parents." She frowned at Lauren as she finished putting on her lipstick. "Let's drive out to the beach. I always get a fever whenever you mention those people."_

"_Those people you speak so coldly about are you parents, Bo, regardless if they your biologically parents. These people took care of you." Lauren said, exhaling._

"_Well, yeah, where were my precious parents when I hit a rough patch in my life, and stumbled into adulthood head on?" They are so pretentious and expect me to living a life that is not my own." Bo said, her muscle getting tense. "I don't have rich parents like you who indulged you at your very whim. At least they are supportive of you no matter the decisions you made in life." _

_Lauren understood Bo's defiance. She had heard of the stories, but it sadden her that the bridge to Bo's heart was closed when it came to her adoptive parents. Lauren's mother died when she was ten years old, so she knew first-hand how it felt to not have a mother around to support her. She had a younger sister who was married and living in aboard in England. Her father and brother were running his business out from Vancouver but they would always make sure to visit her. And although her family was scattered, they remained a close-knit family._

"_Listen, my family comes from money not me and I'm sure it came as a shock to them when you came out to your parents. Not everyone is as open as we like them to be. I'm sure they've made plenty mistakes as you have, but don't you think it's been long enough? Don't you want to distance the gap between you and them? You're their only daughter." Lauren said, then releasing the implication of her words. Then she remembered Aife Lewis and felt a sadness cross her heart as she remembered the day Bo's birth mother died. She knew Bo's birth mother had died in a fire trying to save Bo when they re-connected as Bo turned eighteen. Still, there was a lot that Bo held back from her and she knew deep inside there was more to the story but she never pressured Bo. _

"_No," Bo said unemotionally. "Topic is closed."_

"_Fine," Lauren sighed heavily. If Bo wanted to be a stubborn cow, then so be it. "You could be so damn stubborn when you want to be."_

_The short drive to the beach was much more relaxing. Bo acted like her old self, singing along with the songs she liked and making fun of the songs she didn't. Lauren watched Bo round the sides of her sunglasses, wistfully smiling as Bo winked at her. Bo was such a good friend...and she knew that's all she expected to ever be to her. The closeness hey shared was more than she could ever ask for, even if it wasn't exactly the ideal situation._

"_So...you're coming to Tamsin and Evony's barbeque party tomorrow, right?" Lauren asked as they walked on the beach. The warm breeze felt nice on her skin.  
_

"_I will be making a royal appearance, yes," Bo said, throwing a pebble into the water. "Why? Afraid I might leave you stranded, alone with a bunch of wild sex-craved lesbians?"  
_

_Lauren ignored Bo's crude comments. "Why must you make stupid remarks like that. Sometimes I don't understand you." She sighed heavily. "These people are friends and they are not all women. Listen, we haven't seen them for a while and they have been tugging at my ear with displeasure since we declined their last invitation. Am I asking too much from you?"_

"_What the heck, they're your friends, not mine." Bo said coldly. She realised she was being defiant but she felt foul and annoyed with herself._

"_Our friends," Lauren corrected. Why did Bo have to make things so difficult she thought to herself, as she shook her head in disbelief._

_Bo laughed. "Actually, your friends, since you have known them a lot longer. I'm just a leaf on a tree, floating aloof."_

"_That's semantics, Bo," Lauren said shaking her head. "You're so difficult at times. I don't know what to make of you. Trying to play the martyr. I think you enjoy being difficult for difficult sake."_

"_Don't be so butch, darlin'," Bo teased. Lauren pinched Bo hard on the arm. "Ow…you wicked, witch," Bo cried. "I'll cry abuse."_

"_Abuse," Lauren crackled. "I'll do far more than abuse you if you keep up that nonsense about nothing."_

"_Alright, alright, keep your hair on your head." She said, grinning. "Don't you cry me a river with those eyes so blue..."_

"_Is that a line from one of your poems?" Lauren remarked._

"_Babe, everything I say is a poetic," Bo laughed. "Don't worry, baby's got a line or two, for my lover's blue…" she sang sweetly._

"_I so enjoy when you speak words of love, especially in French." Lauren smiled. Bo was happiest when she was singing. She knew why Bo stopped writing, but she always had this feeling that Bo held something back. She never pried. She figured if Bo wanted to reveal or confide then she would have done so. _

_"Tu es belle quand vous êtes en colère (you're beautiful when you're angry)" Bo said smiling._

_Lauren raised her brow smiling. "Promise me you will behave."_

_Bo smiled. She missed the roaring of the sound she felt when her words came to life and how it made her feel. How it penetrated the minds of her readers. But most of all, she missed the feeling she got when she wrote, how she lost herself into another world. A world that no one could touch. She was her most intimate self when she allowed her inner soul to flow through her words. "I'll be on my best behaviour, promise," Bo said, as she made a criss-cross motion across her heart. "I'll save you from those who'll want to bore you with endless stories, much about nothing." _

"_That's a wicked thing to say," Lauren said. "I would have expected more from you, Bo. Why must you be so judgmental about things?"_

"_I'm not being judgmental about things at all Lauren. On the contrary, I think I'm being truthful." She quickly responded._

"_Truthful?" Lauren spat. "Sometimes I think you need sorting. Perhaps, we should get away for a bit. Go on a short holiday. We could go up North to my cottage." She said feeling optimistic._

_Bo smiled. What she needed was a bit of slap and tickle to heed off the negative vibes that she was experiencing from life. "I'd reckon you might have a point there, Lauren. A bit of fun and frolicking in the sand would do me good. But, first a date with the ol'crow."_

"_Ysabeau Dennis," Lauren said, her brow raised with displeasure. "The party will be fun, okay. You're just being trivial."_

"_Especially when Tamsin and her woman are attached at the hip all the time," Bo commented.  
_

"_You're just jealous," Lauren teased back.  
_

"_Hardly when I'm not interested in all that mushy stuff you talk about." Bo said. "A bit on the side is all I need. Unless you want to play lovers tomorrow...that'd be one to write in the books." _

_Lauren wanted to say she'd love nothing more, but instead she said, "Why can't we just be us tomorrow? Why can't you just be yourself?"  
_

"_I can see it now, the smiling faces of Tamsin and Evony, who every time we pay visit to them, always ask, '__**so, when are you two going to get together'**__ Bo said, imitating Evony. In truth, Bo was afraid. She remembered years ago, one drunken Saturday evening, when she kissed Lauren. The kiss was timeless beauty. It never got old and wasn't ruined by life harsh nature. They never talked about it. She just assumed that Lauren was being polite. From that moment, she never allowed herself, or her emotions to get the better of her. Yes, at times it killed her not being able to hold Lauren the way she wanted to. Yet, having Lauren's friendship was comforting. Nothing at all would be far worst._

"_It's just her nature, Bo," Lauren commented about Evony._

"_Yeah, well, maybe someone should flay into her nature," She replied. "I must admit Evony can be a little annoying at times. Don't get me wrong, Tamsin is smart and sassy and we always have a blast hanging out together. That girl got game and we work great together, but I just don't see what Evony offers her. I can't believe someone as Tamsin would settle for a bore like Evony who is self-centred, selfish, and did I mention demanding and controlling?"_

"_How can you judge when you're too busy putting labels on people? Bo, you ought to be more careful with your words." Lauren said, a little grated by Bo's lack of understanding._

_Bo shrugged her shoulders. "Don't try that one on me, it's getting old," She said. "I was just referring to Evony's qualities and wondering how a women like Tamsin, who is clearly beautiful and has a humour out of this world, could be swayed by someone of Evony's calibre. That woman is dry and controlling. I respect Tamsin and think she could do far better than settling down with that woman. I can't believe she has been with the bore ten years. I would have scratched my eyes out long ago."_

"_You're as thick as they come, Bo." Lauren said, turning her back away from Bo. She was put off. She sounded like it was a one off thing._

"_What you don't want to pretend to be lovers?" Bo pushed on. At least she could still flirt with Lauren. "I'm sure Nadia wouldn't mind."_

"_Don't be crass." Part of Lauren wanted to shake Bo's foundation. Can't you see Bo, how much you mean to me? I wish you felt the same, she thought inwardly._

"_It might be fun, and besides, it's just a joke." Bo defended._

_Lauren's face turned red with anger. "Look, you're out of order. If this is how you're going to act then maybe it's best if you don't come." Lauren spat._

_Bo stopped walking. "What is your problem, Lauren? I wasn't serious. You're nerves seem frayed."  
_

"_Well...you use words like a weapon, trying to be some sort of Freudian. Then you put on this fake grin and trample on others feelings. What happened to the vivacious woman I met and became friends with?" She said in an angry voice, before realising that she might have hurt Bo feelings.  
_

_Bo was taken back by Lauren's forthright honesty. Did she really trample on others? Had her zest for life become a dull existence? She felt ashamed yet she felt attacked viciously. "She's here...and she's everything you just described," Bo said, angrily stalking ahead of her. Lauren sighed and followed Bo, running after her to apologise.  
_

"_Let's not argue, babe," Lauren said, holding back Bo. "I just want to see you happy again, and lately you haven't been."_

_Maybe Lauren was right. She could be stubborn and opinionated. It spoke about her character. In reality, she was a bit lonely. As much as she talked about not settling into a relationship, it was quite the opposite. She really did hope to find that special someone to settle down and grow old with, even if it couldn't be with Lauren._

"_Anyway, who will be at this party?" Bo said, her face, regaining colour._

"_I'm not sure," Lauren said. "Tamsin mentioned Dyson, Kenzi, Zee, Iris and possibly her boyfriend Vex. She did mention a few new faces coming to the party. A few co-workers of Evony, I think."_

"_Well, then, it should be entertaining," Bo smiled and grabbed Lauren's hand. "Let's get you home before Gizmo wreaks havoc to your wardrobe."_


	4. Chapter 4

**I hope hope my readers are liking this chapter. I will try to get chapter 5 up in a few days as I usually have more time to write over the weekend. Thanks everyone who has left me feedback as I really appreciate knowing what you all think. I get a kick as to what people have to say so keep those feedback coming. The BBQ will be interesting as chapter 5 will be a continuation from where I left off. Still trying to figure out how to put my thoughts down in words, but I will give my readers a little tidbit...chapter 6 will be a revelation of a sort as I know what I want to reveal...and then things will become just a tad bit more interesting. I have so many thoughts I my head that I some times forget what I wanted to write. So be patient with me...as always, thanks.**

**Chapter Four**

_**(Flashback) **_

"_Hey! Thanks." Bo took the baked potato casserole dish from Evony. "This is one of those delicious little Irish things you came up with, right?" Bo winked at Evony who frowned.  
_

_"Why are you acting weird," Evony said, shaking her head. "If you are trying to mock me you can loose the acting because I know you're not being sincere."_

"_What would your Queen say about that?" Bo shrugged her shoulders._

_"You're being evasive."_

_ "Yeah, but you wouldn't have it any other way, right?" Bo said smugly. "Shall I deduce a scenario for you?" _

"_If that's what you believe," Evony replied, rolling her eyes. She got along okay with Bo. It wasn't like they were best mates. She had a sneak suspicion that Bo didn't think fondly of her. It didn't really matter though. "But I'm not a crime scene for you to examine as you can see I'm still breathing. Nothing I need to hide from you._

_"You could be, say an abductee...taken by aliens and planted with some device to watch over us mere mortals." Bo said grinning._

_"You got some imagation, but seriously." Evony responded as if Bo had gone crazy._

_"That is what you aliens want us to believe," she quipped. "I could get my electric probe just to make sure you're all human and not some face eating fae creature."_

_Evony crossed her arms, realising Bo was trying to push her buttons. "You say the craziest things. Must be all those long hours at the crime lab, eating cheese with your minions. You folks sure love to dissect everything."_

"_Would Tamsin agree with your assumption? After all, you are married to a Computer Forensic Expert." Bo smiled. "You'd be surprise what people try to hide."_

_Evony gave Bo a raised brow. "Does your words have merit or are you winding me up?"_

_"What fun would that be then," Bo grinned. "I'm only offering you my services...no need to get suspicious of my motives."_

_"Fine," Evony said sighing. "You could grab the broiled steak with whiskey sauce over on the counter."_

_"I love steak," Bo said gladly. She had to admit, Evony was a wonderful cook, but not even her fabulous dishes could make her forget how conceited she thought Evony was._

_Tamsin and Evony had been together for ten years, and ten years seemed like eternality to some. They had gone through the whole marriage thing. Lauren liked the notion of marriage that some gay couples explored, of course, Bo deferred. She thought that it was too over-the-top affair. She didn't care much for the whole marriage discord. _

* * *

"_So…Bo gave you a ride over here?" Tamsin went into the kitchen of the house she shared with Evony and take out the red wine in the refrigerator.  
_

"_Yes, and before you get that tone in your voice, we are __'just'__ friends." Lauren remarked._

_Tamsin shook her head and sighed heavily. "Why won't you tell Bo how you really feel? Maybe she feels the same. I see how the two of you look at each other. It's bloody obvious."  
_

_Lauren shrugged her shoulders. "Because, we are such good friends and I don't know if I want to risk that if she rejects me. And she's just been…weird lately."  
_

"_Lauren, we're talking about Bo Dennis. She was born weird. That's what makes her interesting."  
_

"_No…it's just different. She's all about being someone else right now. I think it's the whole stressful thing at work, and all the bullshit she's dealing with." Lauren said. "I think she's chewing more than she can han__dle, so now she's getting paranoid. She's taking on too many responsibilities. She's putting up this brave front. She doesn't want to show a kink in her armour."_

_"You could be her secret paramour."_

_"You're not helping," Lauren said, crossing her arms. _

_"You worry too much and really Lauren, when are you going to stop playing it safe?" Tamsin said. "If I wasn't with Evony I'd be all over Bo. Damn, that woman has a sexy body and when she smiles, bang!"_

_Lauren looked at Tamsin in surprise. "Are you sure you don't want to be Bo's secret paramour instead?" She laughed bitterly._

_"Stop feeling sorry for yourself and get on with things," Tamsin replied, rolling her eyes. "You want to shag Bo and Bo wants to shag you...so why are you both acting like Mother Teresa?"_

_"Did you forget my girlfriend Nadia?" Lauren raised her voice before looking down in despair._

_"Like I could," Tamsin suggested. "Listen, all I am saying is that you both have unfinished business and you both need to come out of your comfort zone."_

_Lauren sighed, giving Tamsin a knowing look. "If only I wasn't so bloody afraid. I hate myself at times."_

_"I understand your fears...but at some point it will all fall apart. But enough about this depressing situation."_ _Tamsin said._ "_Where is Bo anyway? Probably hanging out near the wet bar." Tamsin laughed.  
_

"_Sorry, she just stepped out. I'm assuming she'll be back shortly. Actually I have no idea where she disappeared to." Lauren said.  
_

"_C'mon. Help me with all this stuff before the masses start showing up, and then I can observe this new side to Bo Dennis once she decides to grace her presence with us again." Tamsin said smiling._

* * *

_After a while Evony came into the room._ "_What the heavens are you wearing?" Evony came out from the sliding doors onto the deck. "You can't be serious."  
_

"_What?" Tamsin said absently, watching Evony's expression turn into disgust.  
_

"_You're not wearing that out here. Where on earth did you buy that attire?" She said, embarrassed. "You look like you are Deaths hooker cousin."  
_

"Don't be drab. I got this outfit at a _cute little gothic shop, silly, when I was bargain hunting just yesterday with Kenzi," Tamsin replied, looking down at her gothic rave black corset and tripp black pleated handcuff skirt with punk rivets resistent boots. "Why are you looking at me so strangely? Don't I just rock it. I look sexy and I know it."  
_

"_That is hardly the point," Evony snapped. "We have guest and I can't have them looking at you as if you just came out of a strip club. You're not in high school anymore."  
_

"_I like it," Bo volunteered as she reappeared out of nowhere. "Something sexy about a woman wearing a black corset. All you need is a leg garter belt to finish off the outfit." She winked over at Tamsin. "You got a style of your own and I love it, especially when you get all black goth that Kenzi has you wearing. What a turn-on." She said knowing that she was going to get a reaction from prim and proper Evony. "I need me one of those black bondage jacket and hades crimson sandal gothic heels. It would go well with my emprisoned soul necklace. I should have worn my gothic vamp style coat had I known you were getting Kenzi on me."  
_

"_Well you would!" Evony yelled back. Bo stuck her tongue out. She thought Eony was too rigid, stiff. A rich snob who looked down on others. She couldn't understand why she was making such a fess about nothing. She had a gorgeous girlfriend who could look good in anything._

"_I wouldn't worry too much about it Evony," Dyson Thornwood said coming in. He was a friend of Bo and Tamsin who secretly had a huge crush on Bo. He still was holding on to that one night of passion he had with Bo so many, years ago. He knew Bo preferred being with woman, still, he enjoyed her company, especially having her department so close to his precinct.  
_

_"What's wrong with gothic?" Kenzi said wearing her Lolita outfit and giving Evony a cold stare._

"_Well I like it so I'm wearing it. And that's the end of this conversation." Tamsin grabbed Lauren's hand and led her over towards the table. "Bo looks normal enough," she said to Lauren as she watched Bo attempt to dunk Kenzi in the pool. Dyson stood laughing in the shallow end of the pool, arms crossed over his chest as Bo tickled Kenzi.  
_

"_I know…she's different with company. I just wish…" Lauren sighed. "You don't see it because you don't know her like I do." Lauren sighed deeply. "I think she's depressed, but Bo would never admit it."  
_

"_Relax. I'm sure you're making things more complicated," Tamsin said soothingly. She looked on the other side of the pool and smiled. "Let's talk about something else." She discreetly pointed to where another friend, Iris, who was talking to Zee. Tamsin shook her head sadly. "I've warned her. Just say, we have prior knowledge of Vex snogging another bloke at a club. She just doesn't believe it. Poor sod. I did tell her I thought he was bi-sexual."_

_"You're serious," Lauren sneered. She didn't know Iris well, except through Evony. Iris was straight and dating Vex. Iris and Tamsin both worked in the same Forensic department._

"_The man is straight from a catalogue when it comes to cheating. I mean, I like him and he's always been pleasant, and it's probably none my business…but in a way it pisses me off. We have confronted him about it and he refuses to acknowledge his deceitful behaviour. He's taking her for a ride and she's so bloody infatuated with him to take notice." Tamsin glared at the back of Vex's head. "I told him to be truthful and admit to everyone he's bi-sexual, but heck if that fool has any conscience."  
_

"_We could ask Dyson to play as if he is interested and blatantly flirt with him and see if he takes the bait," Lauren suggested. _

_Tamsin shook her head. "I think Dyson would hurl and you know he is still crushing on Bo…and besides, Iris knows the score and refuses to believe it, so you could say it's out of our hands. She'll find out the hard way."  
_

"_Bo, your mobile is ringing!" Lauren called suddenly, motioning to the table near where she and Tamsin were sitting.  
_

"_Oh. Thanks babe." Bo pulled herself out of the pool, grabbed her towel and went to answer the phone. "Hello Bo Dennis speaking."  
_

"_I hope it isn't that idiot Lachlan calling her," Lauren mumbled. "That detective has no clue how to handle evidence. Always up Bo's backside to give him quick results."  
_

"_No…I can't make it up there today. Sorry, Lachlan I'm currently enjoying myself at a party!" Bo snapped. "Tomorrow, fine, deal with your crap and we'll sort your mess later. I'm going to make sure that your boss fires your dumb ass." Bo slowly walked over and sat at the table with Tamsin and Lauren. "Sodding hell…" Bo began, and then stopped. "I don't know what to tell you Lachlan. This was supposed to have been taken care of. Is it my fault that you lost the bloody report I gave you and now you're under pressure from the higher-ups. You have to be the most incompetent detective that has crossed my path. You shoot blanks out of your ass. As I told you, I'll deal with your mess later, right now I'm busy enjoying myself. Something you have no clue how to do." Bo slapped the phone closed, "Imbecile bastard. How does a dull-witted moron become a detective? Am I missing something?"  
_

"_Are you okay?" Lauren asked quietly. _

_Bo pasted on a smile. "Absolutely fabulous, just brilliant, and don't you worry your pretty little head over me, Lauren. So when do we eat?" She said trying to change the topic._

"_We're just waiting on a couple of new people. Someone, who works in the same office as Evony and her friend." Tamsin said. Then the doorbell rang. "Oh that's probably them right now." Tamsin got up and made her way through the sliding doors._

_Bo kissed the top of Lauren's head and dove back into the pool. Lauren watched her and sighed. Why you have to go and make things so complicated? Can't you see I'm bleeding inside? Can't you see there's nowhere to hide? Lauren sighed as she thought about the words that interrupted her mind, Bo's words. It was from a poem Bo was writing. It wasn't finished when Lauren accidentally stumbled across it. She wondered why Bo never shared it with her. She felt a little left out. Yet those words, '__can't you see I'm bleeding inside…can't you see there's nowhere to hide'__ felt like home. Lauren understood those words because to her, it had deep meaning._

* * *

_**(Present Time)**_

_Bo felt this strange feeling permeating her body, like she was being sucked into a vacuum. She could see bright lights like she was spiralling down a kaleidoscope, and she wondered if the journey to wherever she was going was going to stop. She wasn't sure she wanted to go back to Earth. Things would be different. What if it wasn't what she imagined? How was she to accomplish this task if she had no idea who she was helping? Would it be a stranger or someone familiar? Would she get her wings in the end? What if she didn't accomplish her mission? What would become of her? Would she still get into Heaven or something far more terrible? Lights were flashing, and her head felt dizzy then the last thing Bo remembered was the feeling of free falling, then darkness._

_Bo opened her eyes and it felt as if she was floating in the dark. She felt a weightlessness like she was just a spirit with no body. She could not see anything familiar as the darkness crossed her eyes. For a quick moment she imagined she was in Tartarus. Did they make a mistake? Was everything really just a dream? She closed her eyes again and then the darkness descended leaving a confused Bo staring down at a body. Then everything went blank._


	5. Chapter 5

**_I enjoyed writing this chapter so I do hope that everyone who reads this will enjoy it too. A little flirtation between Bo and Lauren is definitely a must, but will things start to become confusing? Stay tuned for the next chapter as I shall reveal a little something...well maybe it's more than a little something, but I promise it shall be a turning point of my story. But I shant reveal anything more...other than keep reading and let me know what you think. Feedback is always welcomed. Thanks._**

**_Chapter Five_**

_**(Flashback)**_

"_I have kissed a thousand lips…" Lauren sang a Jann Arden song, as she leaned over to pick up the dustpan, "but none of them compare to this…." then she jumped as someone put their hand on her shoulder all the while the dust particles seeping out over the floor. Lauren whirled around. "Christ, Bo…what the hell are you doing here scaring me like that?"_

"_I dropped by for a quick hello, babe." Bo replied, smiling giving her a quick kiss on the cheek._

_Lauren straightened her hair as she recomposed herself. Then she had to blink several times before her mouth dropped. "Why are you wearing that?" She spouted out, laughing nervously.  
_

_Bo stood there watching Lauren, who was clearly trying to control her laughter. "A leather mini skirt, what does it look like you mean cow." She said defensively. "And it's clinging to my skin. I feel a rash coming on." Bo said, scratching her legs. She couldn't remember the last time she wore one. She usually wore dresses or casual skirts on special occasions or when she needed to attend one of her monthly meetings. "The least you could do Lauren, is invite me to sit down and offer me a nice cuppa."  
_

"_Sorry Bo." Lauren said, still trying to control her giggles. Bo looked so adorable in her black mini skirt. But she was clearly not comfortable with the whole idea. "Come make yourself comfortable while I put on the kettle."  
_

"_About time you offered me some hospitality, Lauren." Bo sneered over at Lauren's direction, obviously admiring her childlike qualities.  
_

_After a short pause, and a few minor hiccups, Lauren finally said, "Seriously, Bo…why are you wearing a tight little mini skirt to work?" Lauren tried not to ogle. Bo wore a very expensive black leather mini skirt, with a white blouse and black jacket over it. Her hair was conservatively styled, and she was careful as she sat down. "It's just I haven't seen you in one, in fact, never. You've worn leather pants and black is your favourite colour, but this get-up has thrown me for a loop." Lauren smiled. In fact, Bo looked extremely sexy and she had to make sure she was not drooling. She undressed Bo with her eyes, before mentally slapping herself for having such thoughts.  
_

"_I have an important meeting this afternoon with some tight-arse pigs about a possible job promotion. I suppose I'm going overboard but ones must use all her powers to look professional. I need something extra to make an impact. Why shouldn't I use my sexuality. But I suppose when it comes to those male pigs, a lady should look like a lady." Bo snapped. "Besides, I wanted to drop by and say a quick hello, since I haven't seen you in a few days. I missed you babe."_

"_How sweet, you missed me already," Lauren smiled warmly. She wished she could tell Bo to stay forever and never leave but she was simply a coward. "What about this promotion? I don't reckon you mentioning this before."_

_"Didn't I? Nothing important really. They're looking for a new Lead Forensic to run their department and I'm looking for a new challenge." Bo paused, then, smiled. "Actually, I needed a small favour from you."_

"_Ay, the truth speaks its tongue," Lauren said grinning, a toothy grin. She handed Bo a cup, then leaned over the counter. "Bo, are you okay? You've been acting…weird lately. Just a different sort that I'm used to."  
_

"_I'm fine, Lauren. Really, needn't make a fuss about it," Bo said, rolling her eyes. "Why do you ask?"  
_

_Lauren hesitated for a moment. She really didn't want to stir things, but something wasn't right with Bo. Something was stirring inside her heart. "You seem…I don't know, and this mini skirt. It's not you. You've had meetings before and never felt the need to use your sexuality to impress. You always said you didn't want to be one of those who got by looks, but rather with talent. Maybe I'm overacting a bit, I don't know, you tell me?"  
_

"_Why the sudden need to dissect my life? I just wanted to look a bit more respectable…you know, responsible. These are important people and I really want the Lead position. And if using a little sexual innuendoes to impress then why shouldn't I? It's not like this is something new. I see it happen all the time."_

_Lauren pretended to have a heart attack. "Bo Dennis? Responsible! Sexual innuendoes. Pardon if I choke on a crust of bread. But when did that matter to you before. What happened to the woman who hated being put into a box? You've always hated labels and having others box you in."  
_

"_Ha, ha, you're so bloody brilliant," Bo muttered. "Is it too far of a stretch that I, Bo Dennis, might want to act my age once in a while?"  
_

"_But you are always fussing about nothing, complaining that we mortal souls are too predictable, too rigid in our everyday interactions? So it's hard to imagine that you have crossed over and condemned yourself to a life of schedules," Lauren teased. "Bo, I care about you. You're so important to me. Why do you feel the need to refrain from me?"  
_

_Bo sighed. If only she knew the feelings she held in her heart but she felt constricted. "Lauren, I hate when you do that." She slammed the cup down and Lauren's heart jumped. "You dissect me like I'm a head case, like there must be something wrong with me when I don't fit into your idea of happiness." She spat. "I'm not a brilliant Doctor and Scientist like you who cures people. All I do is speak for the dead. Try to give them closure."_

_Lauren was taken back. She was on the verge of tears. She felt like Bo slapped her across the face. She knew deep down inside Bo meant well. "Well pardon me, Bo. Is it so bad to care? I'm your mate. It's my duty to ask questions when things aren't right with you," She said, shaking. "I'm sorry if I'm just a nuisance to you but I never meant to sound like I was out of order."  
_

"_Well, I'd appreciate it if you kept your comments to yourself, okay?" Bo got up and straightened her skirt. "I need to go. Sorry, maybe I shouldn't have come."_

"_Don't walk away mad at me Bo," Lauren demanded as she grabbed Bo's arm._

_Bo turned around and faced Lauren. She saw the watery tension in Lauren's eyes and felt sick to her stomach. Why was she being such a mean cow? She knew she behaved badly towards Lauren, projecting her frustrations on her. She deserved more than that. She felt ashamed. She wondered if being Lauren's friend wasn't taking a toll on her fragility. Perhaps, she just needed space, time away from her; time to mend her heart without causing further anguish in their friendship. She extended her hand to touch Lauren's face. She rang her fingers along her soft cheek, wishing she could lean in and kiss Lauren's lip gently. Lauren sighed when Bo touched her. She hated when they argued._

"_I'm sorry, babe. You didn't deserve that. I'm just a bit off, that's all," Bo, pleaded sympathy._

"_Oh, Bo I could never be mad at you. It's just…," Lauren said her heart flitching. "You're important and I love you...like you're my own blood." She said, feeling flushed and cursing herself for letting her fears get in the way of her heart._

"_Shh…darling," Bo whispered, as she enveloped Lauren into a hug. "You're my best mate and I love you too," her voice lumpy. "I'll come round tonight. That is if you don't have plans with Nadia. We'll rent a movie or something. Eat popcorn and let our hair down for one evening, what do you say beautiful."_

_Lauren stared into the dark puddles of brown staring intently back at her. She wanted so badly to kiss Bo. Taste her sweet lips. But she smiled and said, "That sounds good."_

"_That's settle then you and me tonight." Bo said, holding Lauren in her arms. Both women stood like that for a long while, enjoying each other's company. Not paying much attention to the outside world._

* * *

**_(Flashback at the BBQ)_**

_Evony walked back from answering the door with a co-worker and her friend. And as they made their way back, both Lauren and Bo turned around in surprise. Lauren frowned but Bo was beaming a huge smile on her face._

_"Everyone I would like to introduce my co-worker Ciara and this is her friend Clio," Evony said smiling. "This is my wife Tamsin, Bo and Lauren."_

_"We have met before," Bo said, walking up to greet Ciara and Clio. "Nice to meet you again Clio." She flirted extending out her hand._

_"You waste no time Bo," Evony said shaking her head. "Let the poor woman breathe."_

_"I have no idea what you are getting at," Bo said, smiling and still holding onto Clio hand, unwilling to let it go. "Pay no attention to that bore." She winked at Clio who gave back a little smile. She couldn't believe she was standing in front of the dark haired woman she met earlier. She was secretly amused that she came to the party, but even more amused that she was standing in front of Bo Dennis. _

_Evony gave her a cold stare. She hated the fact the Bo could be so charming and witty. She grabbed Ciara and Clio who seemed confused as they did not want to leave Bo just yet. "Let me introduce you to the others before Bo gets her hook on you." She stuck out her tongue to Bo who was annoyed. _

_"Well, don't bore them too much with your stories. The night is still young." Bo said sarcastically. "There is plenty of Bo time later," she joked before bowing her head._

_Lauren stood in the sidelines seething with jealousy. Bo could be so cruel unintentionally. She knew Bo was just being her flirty self and she had no right to get angry as Bo was not hers but she could not help feel the intense jealousy that was stirring in her heart. It made her sad thinking about it._

_Bo turned her head towards Lauren who looked like she just swallowed a canary. "Are you okay?"_

_"Fine, just bloody fine," she snapped realising she sounded impatient._

_"Did I miss something?" Bo asked confused. She didn't understand why Lauren looked annoyed but she got a feeling there was more to the story. She studied Lauren's face and thought she saw jealousy in her eyes. Was Lauren jealous?_

_"Did you?" Lauren said, trying not to sound like she was affected but it was hard on her psyche and she felt sick to her stomach._

_Bo raised her brow surprised by Lauren's cold demeanour. She softened her stance and placed her hand on Lauren's shoulders all the while looking into her eyes, which seemed hurt. "If I did something I am sorry," she replied. _

_Lauren sighed. "You did nothing," she said feeling sombre. She didn't mean to make Bo worry. "I'm just a little tense."_

_"Well, let me give you my famous massages then." Bo said, turning around. "Sit woman and let me do my magic."_

_"Really Bo, this isn't necessary," Lauren said, realising she was feeling vulnerable to Bo's touch. _

_"I said sit," Bo said with a stern voice. She didn't know why but she wanted to touch Lauren even if it was only a massage. She sensed that her interaction with Clio must've made Lauren uncomfortable. She didn't know why but she felt responsible for the sad expression on her face. She hated seeing Lauren feel sad. She would give her the stars and moon if she could. "Now, just enjoy." Bo whispered close to Lauren's ear which made her backside tingle. _

_"You are such a bossy cow," Lauren pouted enjoying Bo's fingers on her neck. It wasn't as if Bo had never given her a massage before but something about the way Bo was touching her, felt sensual. She closed her eyes for a moment allowing herself to feel Bo's warm hand and fingers. Her body ached for the dark haired woman to take her and make love to her all night long._

_"You're so tense," Bo laughed. "I forgot how soft your skin feels."_

_"Hmm...," Lauren whispered. She wanted to reach out and grab Bo's hand but sat still, enjoying the pleasure it gave her._

_Bo moved closer to Lauren breathing on her neck. "Better?"_

_"Much," Lauren said, grinning as Bo continued moving her fingers on Lauren's shoulders. She felt a sexual energy, a heat permeating her body and the ache in her heart. She didn't notice the smile on Tamsin's face as she watched the interaction between them. She needed to get them together. You had to be blind not to see the amazing chemistry between Bo and Lauren she thought._

_"You always know how to touch me...I mean, calm my soul." Lauren said, not realising how her words must've sounded to Bo._

_Bo smiled, "Aye, I take orders." She winked then continued and in a moment of valour she said in a whisper, "I forgot to tell you how beautiful you look tonight."_

_Lauren opened her eyes in surprise. The words played sweetly in her heart. "Bo..."_

_"Don't say a word," Bo replied. "I just needed to tell you how beautiful you are. I wish I could look at you forever."_

_Lauren felt herself melt as she closed her eyes. She couldn't believe how jealous she felt moments earlier and now Bo was being sweet, honest, and charming. She took Bo's hand and placed it over her breast and turned around to see desire in her eyes. Then she leaned in and kissed the lips that had eluded her and drove her to madness. But before the kiss could deepen she heard a voice calling to her._

_"Lauren, Lauren," Bo said in a soft voice awakening Lauren from her short dream._

_"What," Lauren said, realising she was only dreaming of the kiss. She felt herself get annoyed._

_Bo smiled as if she sensed something. She didn't know why but she had a sneak suspicion that Lauren felt something when she touched her. "God, you are so beautiful when you look at me that way."_

_Lauren blushed but didn't turn away. "Did you mean what you said?"_

_Bo looked at Lauren a little confused. "Sorry, I don't understand?"_

_"The part where you could look at me forever," Lauren said shyly._

_Bo grinned, realising Lauren's hesitation. "If time could hold your beauty then I'd want to be the sand in the hourglass caressing you for all eternity." Bo said realising the words she was saying was not meant in a friendly manner and she knew Lauren would understand the meaning._

_"If you could be a strain in my test tube, then I'd want to be infected by you," Lauren replied, giving Bo a warm smile to say she understood. It was a language meant for only them. "I wish I could..." before Lauren had a chance to continue Kenzi shouted over, calling for Bo._

_"Bo," she yelled. "Get your ass over here and save me from them boring folks." She pleaded with her eyes._

_Bo looked at Lauren and smiled. She knew the game was over and things would be different. She just didn't realise why. She told herself she needed to get Lauren alone again. This time she would not hold back. _

* * *

_**(Present Time)**_

_Bo woke up and found herself in a strange environment. She looked around and wondered where she was. She found herself in a strange little hut, or so she imagined. She could be anywhere in the world, because she knew instinctively that she wasn't back in Toronto. "Uriel, Uriel," She whispered under her breathe. Some bloody angel if I can't get him to appear whenever I want him to she thought inwardly. "Where the hell am I?"_

_Bo could hear noise coming from outside. It sounded like children playing. She got up and walked towards the door and when she reached outside she had to adjust her eyes in disbelief. "What the fuck…" _

_"A dark skinned man turned around surprised._ "_Glad to see you're finally awake, Miss. You gave us a right scare Doctor," the dark-skinned man approached her._

_Bo hesitated for a moment. Did she hear correctly? She didn't know what the hell was going on but she knew whatever it was she was not going to like it. Then she thought to herself; I'm a bleepin' Doctor she cried inwardly. "Sorry, where am I again?" She asked cautiously not to give herself away._

_The man looked at her strangely. "Miss, you were bed rest for two weeks, fallen ill to malaria. It was touch and go." He said with a thick accent._

_Bo blinked her eyes once more. She had fallen ill. What the hell is going on here she thought to herself? She didn't understand where she was but she had an idea. The last memory she had was with the High Counsel and falling down into a darkness and now she found herself standing in front of a strange tall man who thought she was a Doctor. "I'm what?" Was all she could say._

_"Miss you need to rest and I don't think you are fully recovered. You need to lay down and I could fetch you some water. We almost lost you Miss." He said smiling. "Sit, please you mustn't be on your feet just yet. The others will be arriving soon."_

"_Others, I don't understand." Bo said, still confused. How was she supposed to know her mission if she didn't even know where she was, but looking at her surroundings she had an idea where she might be and she wondered why the hell she was here._

"_Yes Miss, the volunteers from Canada and Spain. They are here to assist you and the other Doctor. Remember you're mission is ending in six months." He spoke, his accent stronger now that Bo was more alert._

_She went to sit down her head was spinning. She needed to gasp onto something because she felt her world turning. She wasn't expecting to wake up in a strange environment but then she didn't know what to expect. Then she wondered what it was all about. The dark-skinned man called her Doctor, but Bo had no clue how to be a Doctor. She wondered how she was going to examine and treat people if she didn't have a clue about medicine. "I think I'm going to lie back down. I don't feel so good. Could you leave me alone."_

"_Yes of course, I think that's a good idea Miss. I'll tell the others not to disturb you," he said before leaving a confused Bo. _

_When she laid herself back down on the hard surface that was a bed she thought about Lauren. How she missed her smile, her warmth. She tried to get comfortable but the makeshift bed left little comfort. Then she closed her eyes hoping that the next time she awoke, she would be back to her normal life. She tried to hold on to a thread which she called life, but she died. She was no more and the thought finally hit her hard as she started to cry herself to sleep. Would she ever see the smile that she loved? Would she ever be given the chance to say goodbye to the woman who stole her heart? She placed her hand on her heart, feeling her heartbeat. At least she could still feel. But what she wanted most in the world, and even if it was only one day. She wanted a chance to see Lauren again and tell her how she really felt and that she would love her forever even after death. She would wait eternity to be with her again. _

"_Bo," a soft voice whispered. "Bo, wake up." Bo jarred wincing, her eyes. When she finally adjusted her eyes she was shocked to see Uriel leaning over her. "You're a hard one to rouse."_

"_What's going on Uriel? And why the hell am I here?" She demanded before sitting upright. She needed answers._

"_Keep your voice down," Uriel said. "I'll explain everything." Bo crossed her arms, waiting impatiently for an explanation. "Okay, you're in Africa and you're a medical Doctor. Your host body was here on a one-year mission, but she fell, deathly ill. Actually, you've replaced her, sort of, taken over her body when she crossed over."_

_Bo was gob-smacked. "I'm what? Does this mean I no longer look the same? I'm in someone else's body? Gross!"_

_Uriel smiled. "No not exactly Bo. It is more like a swap. When she died you replaced her, but you haven't changed. I mean, you are still Bo Dennis in all aspects, looks, but those around you know you as someone else. It's rather complicated."_

"_No shit, I'm confused just thinking about it. So what is my mission then? How am I supposed to help these people? I don't know anything about medicine." And then it hit her. If she replaced this person, then she must have taken some of her personas._

"_Don't worry, you'll find that you're more than equipped to handle it. Remember Bo, stay on your course. You know what you must do." He reminded her._

"_Please remind me what that is because I haven't a clue," She spat. "You keep telling me I'm supposed to change someone's course, but you don't give me any hints. I'm walking blind here," She said passionately. "At least you could do is share with me your thoughts."_

_Uriel walked over and bent down, "Bo, you know I can't help you on that. I'm only here to guide you. Trust me when I say you'll know. It will come to you like a bright light." _

_Great she thought. She wasn't sure she wanted to see any more bright lights. "Fine, but don't blame me if I cock up," She said, her brow worried. "You keep telling me everything will be alright, but I'm dead and back on Earth on some mission I have no idea about. Bloody fantastic...no problem...because the High Counsel never makes a mistake."_

_"I understand your confusion," he said, wondering if he sounded convincing. "But you must have more faith in yourself."_

_"It's not faith I need more," Bo said in a harsh laughter. "No pun intended. But why am I in Africa?"_

"_You'll do just fine." Uriel said before disappearing._

_Bo sighed watching Uriel figure disappear as she again sat back down on the makeshift bed. She had no choice in the matter. She needed to find out her mission as she closed her eyes welcoming darkness once more._

* * *

_**(Flashback)**_

_Leaving is like a dream; easy and tinged with a faint sense of disbelief in her own powers. It's not until Bo is alone that she thinks __'you can see right through my pain, like a window to the sea'__. A fitting line for how she is feeling at the moment. But like many such lines, it comes too late. Perhaps, she thinks, it's an unconscious mercy, for both Lauren and herself. Perhaps she's been selfish, expecting Lauren to give her more than she could give. Lauren wasn't hers, and she belonged to someone else. She stands balanced on the step, looking down at the abyss to swallow her whole, but seeing nothing. The warm breeze sifts her hair as she waits, poised for freefall, which never comes._

_Bo drove away from Lauren's place and went in search of a good place for her to write. They had another argument. Whenever she felt like her life drifting away she would write, and write until her fingers were raw. She drove around for a bit, not sure where to go. She wanted to go somewhere different, see some different scenery for a change. Her life was becoming stagnant. She spotted a path that led behind one of the older neighbourhoods and towards a large hill, and decided to give it a try. Parking her car in a makeshift parking lot, she stretched her legs and arms, then locked her car, and headed out. Then she reached in her pocket for her mobile to check on messages. _

_Three messages: 'Bo, it's me. You left in such a hurry. I'm sorry about the things I said. Why haven't you called me back yet? We really need to talk. Please, ring me in. I'll be home all day. Ring me please babe' Lauren's voice sounding strained. The messages where all from Lauren, pleading Bo to ring her. She just wasn't ready. She wasn't ready to face Lauren. They had an argument over her decision to leave her job. It was draining her and she couldn't work with incompetent fools any longer or take orders from that buffoon she had for a boss who had it out for her from the very beginning. Lauren thought Bo was being too rash about it. In truth, Lauren was scared. Bo mentioned about leaving Toronto, something about going to Eastern Canada. She had a relative who lived in the Maritimes. Start fresh at Prince Edward Island and teach in a school. _

_Bo plopped down on the grass where there was a big tree overlooking the hill. With her black hard coil book and pen, she leaned against the tree. She thought about calling Lauren, but decided against it. She figured soon enough that if she kept her promises she would leave. She didn't want to be tied down to anything, or anyone. Lauren had Nadia, what did she have but a few shags that generally didn't satisfy her. Why bother. She never stuck around long enough to deal with things. She opened her journal and uncapped her pen and starting writing…the words flowing like a river__….it shouldn't hurt me to be free, it's what I really need to pull myself together…_


	6. Chapter 6

**It's been a long week with work and working on Good Friday while loads of folks are off enjoying the holiday. At least I have Easter Sunday. Not much time to write but I finally managed to finish this chapter. So, before you read on, as promised this chapter will reveal itself. I love toying with Lauren and Bo...but don't worry, it's definitely a doccbus story with twist and turns. So keep the feedback coming as I so do enjoy reading them. So enjoy the chapter and to everyone who celebrate Easter...happy Easter (joyeuses pâques)** **from a crazy gal who enjoys writing...all the way from Toronto. Cheers. **

**Chapter Six**

_**(Present Time)**_

_Lauren knocked on the front door of Tamsin and Evony's house, and it swung open slightly as soon as her knuckles hit it. She heard the sound of glass hitting something solid, and she jumped at the shatter._

"_Why do I even waste my time?" Tamsin yelled as she started down the hall. Lauren pressed herself against the wall. "Talking to you is like talking to a brick wall!"_

_"Excuse me?" Evony came, flying out behind her._ _"Like, you're so sodding intelligent! You don't know east from west!"_

"_Ooh…that hurts," Tamsin said, placing a hand over her heart. "That's the best you could come up with?"_

_"Sod you," Evony said, hurt filling her tone. "Why do I even try? You don't give a toss about me or my feelings!"_

_"Of course, you're the only bleeding heart. What about my feelings? Yes, of course, you're too bloody consumed with your own to notice." Tamsin gave her a cold stare and headed up the steps._

_Evony noticed Lauren for the first time and gave a weak smile. "Sorry, you had to hear that, Lauren."_

_"Are you okay?" Her problems were quickly forgotten. "I can leave if you two need space."_

_"No…please stay a while. I could use a bit of company right now." Evony sat down on the couch in the living room and Lauren sat beside her. "You want something to drink?"_

_Lauren shook her head. "What happened between you two? That was some heated argument." She said curious._

_Evony weakly smiled. "Oh…I got upset because she's leaving tomorrow to go to Africa for three months, and she conveniently forgot to tell me that she had to cancel our last evening together before she leaves because she promised to have dinner with her folks. Sometimes it's like she forgets I even live in this house, if something comes up with her job, it seems more important." Evony said sadly. "Anyway…what brings you round?"_

_"I…uh…I broke up with Rainer…again." Lauren stammered. "But this time I learned my lesson. I won't play the fool twice."_

_"What? When? I thought you two were working things out and planning to move in together?" Evony asked sadly._

_"No," Lauren said not feeling sad or remorse for another failed relationship. She just didn't have luck with men. "We were never going to work out really. We both decided that we were better off as friends than lovers. Well, I suppose that is not true. Did I not mention I found Rainer shagging another woman the other day when I dropped by unexpectedly. He didn't even hide his guilt." She said nostrils flared. "Funny thing is, I don't feel hurt or sad. Something must be wrong with me."_

_"What?" Evony's jaw dropped. "That bastard cheated on you...again. After Tamsin threatened his life."_

_"He said something about one minute he was consoling this co-worker of his and the next they were naked. I suspect he did me a favour." Lauren buried her head in her hands. "I suspected things weren't well in our relationship. We stopped having sex; well it was mostly I, not wanting sex. It's quite okay I've come to terms with it all. Tamsin was right about him. I don't understand why I can't find that special someone."_

_"There is nothing wrong with you. You are a smart independent woman with a lot to offer. Don't ever sell yourself short for any man." Evony said. "Do you still want to remain friends with Rainer."_

_"I don't think I want to be friends with a cheating lout. Perhaps I should just put it all behind because if I remain friends with him it might be a step back." Lauren said, confused. "I suppose I was holding onto him for the wrong reasons. I knew something was wrong when I started having doubts. Something is always missing in my relationships. All the guys I've dated seem to lack something, but I don't know what that something is. It's frustrating. I see you and Tamsin and wonder when I will find someone who will complete me. That someone special...my missing half."_

_"You just haven't found the right person, Lauren, don't berate yourself. I really think it's for the best. And as you mentioned, it was never going to work out. You need to put the past where it belongs in the past." Evony said, rubbing Lauren's arm. "You are beautiful and sexy, and that special someone is just around the corner."_

_"Yes you're probably right. Tamsin was right about one thing," She said, her smile a frown. "Lauren Lewis, she who runs to for advice, consolation, and an easy lay, apparently, that's what I must've been to Rainer." She said, sighing. Both women looked up as Tamsin slowly came down the steps, a look of apologetic horror on her face. Lauren stood. "Looks like someone, is ready to grovel. I better go."_

"_She better do some major grovelling," Evony grumbled._

_"Evony…I cannot believe I said those terrible words to you because I didn't mean them. I adore you babe. Can you forgive me and my hot temper?" Tamsin asked before Lauren was even to the door. Something in her tone made Lauren stop and lean against the wall again. "You just made me feel so stupid because I forgot to tell you about my parents…and well, my tongue got the better of me."_

_"You do this all the time, Tamsin. It's like you forget I even live here too…sometimes I think you'd rather I wasn't a part of your life at all," Evony said unhappily. "Maybe I'm not good enough for you."_

_"What? Don't be daft. Of course you're good enough. I'm foolish for taking you for granted, and I want to make it up to you." Tamsin walked over to Evony smiling, and holding out something that was in the palm of her hand. Lauren quietly gasped, and Evony stared intently at Tamsin. "You can't imagine what you mean to me darling and I want you to know that I always know you're here, and I wouldn't want you anywhere else because I love you."_

_"Is that what I think it is?" Evony said. _

"_Yes, I'm pregnant," Tamsin smiled holding out a pregnancy test, which showed a positive sign. "But I still need to see the Doctor to confirm it." Evony cried, hugging her partner. Lauren slipped out of the house, a sad smile on her face._

* * *

"_Hello," Lauren said sleepily. She hadn't gotten to sleep until almost two in the morning, and she groaned as she read eleven o'clock on the alarm clock. She could still sleep for hours._

_"I'm sorry if I woke you up," Evony said softly. "I guess I have bad timing."_

_"No, I really should be up and about." Lauren stretched and yawned._

_"Listen, you came over to my house obvious shaken by the break-up, and I hardly even noticed that you left. I'm so sorry I didn't say goodbye to you."_

_"It's okay. I didn't want to interrupt Tamsin telling you that she was pregnant? Remember that?"_

_"Yeah," Evony said, sighing happily._

_Lauren smiled. "So is Tamsin still going to Africa for three months, and if so, how will you manage."_

"_Yes, I couldn't convince her. She said it was a lifetime experience that she couldn't pass up. I won't lie it's going to be difficult not having her around all the time, but then you can come over any time you like. I'm also a little disappointed that I'm going to miss part of her pregnancy. It's not what I imagined."_

"_Of course, I guess Tamsin must want it badly. Is she going alone to Africa?" Lauren inquired.  
_

"_From what she's told me, she's supposed to meet up with other volunteers there, and a female Doctor and apparently she is also from Toronto. I'm still feeling the excitement from last night. You should consider yourself privileged…you're the only one who knows." Evony said._

_Lauren smiled. "I guess you will be seeing me more often. That is if you don't get tired of my company."_

_"Don't be daft," Evony replied. "You are always welcomed and truthfully, I won't mind the intrusion. You know I hate being alone."_

_"Expect me for dinner then. I love your home cooking."_

_Evony laughed. "Absolutely, but don't come round without a bottle of red wine. We need to celebrate the pregnancy and your new found independence."_

* * *

_**Two months later…**_

"_When are they dropping the supplies?" Bo asked. Her hands were bloodied. "This is getting too dangerous. We need to get these people out of here. We can't afford anymore wounded."_

"_We can't just leave, Dr. Dennis," one of the volunteers said._

_Bo sighed. "Do you have a better suggestion? The rebels are getting nearer. It won't be but another couple of days before they arrive.'We need to get everyone out safely. That should be our first priority."_

"_Bo," Tamsin said out of breath. "I think we found us a ride out. But we need to hurry. It is getting too dangerous for the locals to help."_

_Tamsin had arrived at Africa two months ago and when she first met Bo Dennis she struck up a friendship immediately. Of course, Bo already knew Tamsin and was flabbergasted when she realised she was one of the volunteers. She was even more surprised when she learned that Tamsin was pregnant. She wondered how much had changed since her departure from Earth. She knew things would be different, their lives would have been altered, and those in her previous life wouldn't have any memories of her. She felt a little sadden by the thought. At least she got the chance to meet Tamsin again. The hardest part about working with Tamsin was the memories of Lauren. At times, during sleeping hours, she would cry herself to sleep. She still had no idea who she was to help. Was she to help Tamsin, and if so, in what way then? Every day was like a warzone, with the constant sound of bullets and bombs. She was never quite certain what would happen. The worst part was the dead. She felt helpless and powerless to stop the killings. Where was God and the High Counsel? How could so many innocent lives be taken. It was a cruel reality that she didn't understand or comprehend. People were dying and she was on borrowed time. She wondered why she was chosen for this mission. Why did she get a second chance to redeem herself? Was she even worthy of such a task? All these thoughts rushed through her mind._

_"Tamsin, get the wounded to higher ground and wait for my orders. Caen you do this for me?" Bo asked._

_"Leave it to me," Tamsin smiled, knowing the situation was tensed. But since meeting Bo, all she wanted to do was help the woman she had grown very fond of. _

* * *

_**(Flashback)**_

_Lauren's heart jumped as the thunder shook her house. The thunder was becoming increasingly louder and more frightening as the lightening would flash across the sky. She thought the lightening would surely rip the sky atmosphere. Lauren couldn't remember when they had a storm this severe and it was surging to become one of the worst storms they had experienced in a very long time. She had enough sense to take out her candles just in case the lights went off and she didn't want to walk around in darkness. And you can't trust flashlight, for batteries might leave you in limbo she thought.  
_

_Her mobile phone rang just as the lights flickered and finally went out. She gratefully picked up her mobile phone since all the phones in her house ran on electricity. It was an old house. "Hello?" She whispered into the phone._

"_Lauren."_

_"Hello, Bo," she replied coldly. It had been three days since Bo had stormed out of her house, and they hadn't spoken since. "How nice of you, that you finally managed to ring me in. I could have been dead or in some terrible accident, but nice of you to care." Lauren mocked._

_Bo rolled her eyes. She knew what she did was wrong, but Lauren didn't have to drive the nail in her heart. "Listen let's not rehash old painful memories. Can you come over?"_

_Lauren laughed. "You insult me, storm of off like I was some sort of plague, and now you want me to hurry myself along to your place. I don't know if you've noticed Bo, but it's ricocheting electric colours from the lightening, not to mention the rain pouring like bullets."_

_"Look, Lauren, I'm really sorry, okay? Do you need some sort of written apology of some sort? Would that sort you good?" She said in a condescending manner. _

_Lauren bit her lip. "If that was an attempt to apologise then you have a long way to go."  
_

_Bo breathed hard into the phone. She was tired of this constant pulling. Lauren sensed that Bo was frustrated and regretted saying those words. She felt a strain on their relationship and it was affecting them. It was even starting to have an effected on her and Nadia's relationship. "Lauren…please, I don't want to get into a debate. I can come by. I really need to see you tonight. It can't be helped."_

_The pride that fuelled Lauren's cold words fought with the love she had secretly felt for Bo for a long time. Bo sounded tired, and almost as if she was crying…but Bo hardly cried. The love in her heart won. "Okay, Bo. You can come. But please drive safely. I want you to get here in one piece."_

_Bo smiled weakly. "Thanks babe, I love you, Lauren," Bo said, her voice shaking._

_Lauren felt like she was going to melt. Something in Bo's voice sounded different. The way she said 'I love you', it sounded different. It had passion, warmth. She couldn't explain the feeling. "I love you too, babe." When Lauren hung up the phone her heart tightened. She felt guilty and annoyed at herself for making Bo feel terrible. Then she remembered that day: the day that started her downway spiral to the abyss. It was the day of Tamsin and Evony's barbeque party._

* * *

_They sat down across from each near the edge of the pool. Clio studied the taller woman quietly. The kindness of strangers…she smiled. Bo seemed intelligent, with a nice sense of humour to go along with her looks. At first when they met, Clio was too critical, too rash, but meeting Bo again at this party, that she hadn't intended on going, except for Ciara's insistence. She was glad she came. Bo was absolutely charming._

_Bo looked up and caught Clio's open appraisal. "What?"_

"_The kindness of strangers…I'm just in your debt. You don't have to be doing any of this." She said shyly._

"_Well, don't embarrass me and we'll get along like a house on fire. Besides, I hate to ruin my reputation." Bo said, flirting._

_Clio got into the pool wearily. "Oh, what reputation is that?"_

"_Oh, you know, your basic heartless bitch." She smiled, which made Clio feel stupid for judging her._

_Clio smiled, shaking her head as she finally managed to get herself emerged in the water. "You need to work harder on that image then. Your mask is slipping badly," She replied quietly, before looking down at the warm water. _

_Bo laughed. Everyone was having a good time. In fact everyone was having fun at the party, except for Lauren who looked like she saw a ghost. It was nice enough of Bo to help Clio with her swimming. Clio was somewhat afraid of water, but she felt safe with Bo. "You look different in this setting with your hair all wet."_

"_Good or bad different?" Bo smiled quizzically._

"_Definitely good different," Clio smiled shyly. _

"_Care to expound?" Bo said flirting. This was nice. She liked Clio. She knew that she couldn't replace Lauren in her heart but she needed a distraction and she was open to exploring. _

"_No." Clio smiled mischievously. "I brought brownies. Actually I made them. You should try them later." She changed the subject._

"_Any special ingredient in those brownies," Bo said, grinning. "I didn't picture you a baker type, slaving away in the kitchen with an apron for the comfort of a sweet tooth."_

"_That's because you don't know me well enough," Clio winked. "There are loads of things I can do."_

"_I'm impressed by that revelation. But I on the other hand I'm not a chef by any means. Just your basic spaghetti type," Bo smiled. She sensed eyes upon her and when she turned to look around she found Lauren staring intently at her. Lauren looked embarrassed getting caught staring but didn't turn away. Bo sensed friction and couldn't understand why Lauren would be feeling that way. She simply ignored her. "Good thing, then, that I have a servant." Clio raised her brow._

"_Bo," Clio said, splashing the water towards Bo. "I think you're probably being modest about the cooking thing." Clio wasn't stupid she noticed that Lauren was looking at them with keen interest. She thought, Lauren looked jealous and she must be into Bo, but she was confused because Bo mentioned that Lauren had a girlfriend and that they were good friends, but then that really didn't matter much. "I'm taking up your time. If you'd rather be, or need to be somewhere else, I can…"_

"_I was only joking about the servant thing. And why would you say such a thing. I'm offering you a friendly hand. Don't make me regret being friendly towards you." Bo teased._

"_Well, then, I look forward to getting to know you more Bo Dennis," Clio smiled._

"_Likewise," Bo replied. Both women giggled as they splashed water about. "But I will confess I'm a terrible flirt."_

_Clio laughed and gave Bo a wink. "I will confess I find you absolutely charming."_

_"And you stunning...I love your eyes."_

_"You're gorgeous when you smile," Clio relied moving closer to Bo._

_Bo splashed water towards Clio before replying, "Your place or mine," she said flirting. "Sorry, was that too forward?"_

_"Okay," Clio replied quickly._

_"Okay as in yes?" Bo asked playing stupid._

_"How about I show you after the party."_

_Bo licked her lips and smiled at Clio who was looking at Bo as if she was undressing her with her eyes. "Say no more..." She knew she was using Clio to forget her feelings for Lauren. She knew it was wrong but she had needs and if Clio was a willing partner, what harm could come. _

_Lauren sat there sulking as Tamsin tried to get her engaged into conversation. Lauren ignored most of what she was saying as she was too involved in watching Bo flirt outrageously with Clio. It made her stomach feel nauseous. Bo was so cruel with her actions. She wanted to shed her skin. She was insanely jealous of the interactions between both women. She wanted to run and slap Clio in the face, but she had no right. It wasn't Clio's fault that she was too damn afraid to tell Bo how she felt. She didn't know how much of this she could take and wished for the whole evening to unfold. Lauren sighed. Chills ran down her spine. Would she lose Bo to Clio? She had to mentally shake herself from such thoughts before it consumed her. The whole scenario was a cruel reminder. What hurts most was their earlier interactions. Bo was so attentive giving her a sensual massage and making her feel special. She felt as if Bo was trying to tell her something. Now she was looking in from the outside and watching Bo with someone else. It hurt, but she had no right...she couldn't help but feel Bo was trying too hard flirting. She closed her eyes and wished the Gods to have mercy on her soul._


	7. Chapter 7

**I hope everyone enjoys this chapter. To those who have left feedback I thank you. It's always nice to see everyone's comments as I enjoy reading them. Yes, Lauren's course has changed but what fate awaits for them? Time will tell...**

**Chapter Seven**

_**(Present Time)**_

"_Grab a hold of my hand," Bo screamed in desperation. Tamsin had fallen as they tried to marched through the forest to safety._

"_I can't reach," her voice screeched. The fighting had been going on for days, and there seemed no hope in sight. This wasn't what Tamsin pictured when she volunteered. She was told that it would be safe, that the rebels had come to an agreement. Little did she know the hell that she would soon experience._

"_Listen, I'm not leaving without you, so you better come round quickly before all hell breaks loose." Bo spat. Where was her precious angel now? And why couldn't he help. Why did death follow her? She had seen the rebels kill innocent bystanders. The horror that lit her face, it was a sight that kept her up most nights. Why couldn't they just leave her in Heaven?_

"_Miss Bo," a hysterical voice said. "They can't keep the rebels back. We must hurry and leave this place before we get caught." The tall dark-skinned man said._

_Bo shook her head. "We can't leave without all the children. Don't think for a minute that I believe they will be safe. Take Tamsin, the children and the other volunteers uphill and get them to safety. I'll stay behind and wait for the other Doctor and the wounded. Just do what I say."_

"_Bo, that's suicidal. You're wounded and bleeding. You can't be serious." Tamsin pleaded. She could not leave Bo behind, not after meeting the brunette who had changed her life. She would not allow it. There was something about Bo that felt like family and a part of her was frightened that Bo was putting herself in danger._

"_Go now. I don't want any resistance," Bo warned. "Get them to safety. I'm counting on you. We have a pregnant woman here and I intend to have her home safe and in good condition." She said to him._

"_I won't leave you behind Bo." Tamsin replied, fighting off the strong arm holding her back._

_Bo sighed. This was beginning to get out of control and the outcome was bleak. "Listen I need you to listen to me. Look, there isn't enough room. You have someone waiting back at home for you. I will be okay, I promise." Bo didn't know if she would be, but she was already dead so she figured it couldn't possible get any worst. Maybe her mission was to get Tamsin home safely. She didn't know. All she knew was that danger was approaching and she wasn't going to stand idle, watching more people die."_

"_No, Bo, you're coming with me." Tamsin pleaded. She was passionate about not leaving Bo behind. Her conscience would have the better of her. "I care about you Bo."_

"_I understand your passion, but we don't have time to argue." Bo place her fingers over Tamsin's face and caressed it. She gently lowered her head and planted a kiss on Tamsin's forehead. "Leave. We will see each other again, I promise." She said before pushing her aside. _

_Tamsin grabbed Bo's arm and kissed her on the lips, tears streaming down her face. "This isn't goodbye," She said even thought she didn't know if she would see Bo again, someone she had become extremely close with. She didn't know why she kissed Bo but it felt right. But Bo was right she had Evony and their baby to consider. She only hoped that she wouldn't live to regret her decision._

_Bo smiled. "I'm so sorry...I'm just happy I got to see you again." She let go of Tamsin and ran back into the hell they were in._

_A shaken Tamsin stood there crying and wondering what the hell Bo meant. Why did Bo say she was happy to see her again? Was she missing something? But she pushed those thoughts aside realising she needed to get to safety._

* * *

_**(Flashback)**_

"_It's about bloody time, Bo." Lauren was waiting by the door with a towel when Bo arrived an hour later. "I was beginning to get worried that something might have happened to you."  
_

"_Roads are hell, but you know me, Lauren, tough as old boots," she replied. Bo took the towel and quickly dried her hair. She had gotten soaked simply running to and from the car.  
_

"_I have some dry clothes for you in the bathroom," Lauren said almost shyly._

_"Thanks." Bo headed for the bathroom._

_When Bo came back into the living room a few minutes later, Lauren was on the sofa waiting. She handed Bo a cup of coffee. "You didn't have to come over. It could have waited."_

_Trust me Lauren, it couldn't she thought inwardly. "I needed to, really." She took the cup and studied Lauren carefully. She looked beautiful as always. A simple white t-shirt and black trouser was enough to send chills down her spine. How she loved the woman in front of her. Her body ached for Lauren but her fear always held her back._

"_Are you alright?" Lauren asked, when Bo didn't respond. "It's just you seem like something is troubling you."_

"_What," Bo said, breaking her trance._

"_I asked you why you sounded urgent tonight." Lauren replied looking at Bo in confusion. There was something about her expression that puzzled her and also scared her._

_Bo softened her expression and her face started to become blushed. She wanted to tell Lauren what she had been feeling, the feelings for her that she kept hidden. She didn't want to lie anymore, and it was eating her up like cancer. She had to tell Lauren her deepest feelings and hope for the best. "I'm sorry, you know, for what I said and how I acted, and well for everything."_

_"It's okay." Lauren squeezed Bo's knee. "I was a cow myself. You had every right to tell me off. I was putting too much pressure on you and in truth I was jealous."_

_Bo placed her hand over Lauren's and held it. "You were right…I was trying to be someone else…fat load of good it did me."_

_"Bo, you're wonderful just how you are!" Lauren exclaimed. "You're sweet, intelligent, talented…and I don't know what I would do without you in my life."_

_Bo smiled weakly. "I need to tell you something important, Lauren," Bo interrupted. "It's very important to me and you have every right to know. I just can't continue acting like everything is right with me."_

_"What is it Bo?" Lauren said, frightened. Her heart began to beat loudly and she started to panic. Was Bo going to leave her? So many thoughts invaded her mind. Bo looked nervous and it made her feel nervous too. Was it about Clio? Was Bo going to tell her that she has decided to move away? No, she can't she thought._

_"Remember when we fought, about me wanting to leave," Bo's eyes filled with tears. "I haven't told you the whole reason for me wanting to leave. I haven't been truthful with you. This is so hard."_

"_Bo, you're scaring me." Lauren said fearing the worst. She felt her heart begin to constrict and she put her hand over her heart. "What's this all about? Did I do something wrong? I know I've been pressuring you, but I realised I had no right." She pleaded. "Please don't tell me you're leaving. Why does it feel like my heart is going to explode from my chest?"_

_"It's not about that, and you're on the wrong path. I've been searching for such a long time, hoping for a __miracle to happen. I finally realised that if I wanted a miracle then I would have to put my words into action. I tried so hard to make it go away but I couldn't. Don't you see Lauren?" She begged realising her actions only confused Lauren._

_Lauren was perplexed. She had no idea what Bo was getting at. She wasn't quite sure if she wanted to know. "Bo," she pulled her into a hug. "I don't know what demons you've been battling but you have a lot of things going for you." She tried not to enjoy the hug too much, but it was easy to lose herself in Bo's arms. Lauren briefly closed her eyes before letting Bo go. "You're my best mate," she said lamely. "I only want the best for you."_

_Bo cringed on hearing those words. Was she losing her nerve? Was she overacting? Did Lauren really need to know her true feelings? Then she started panicking. What if Lauren is blown away by the revelation? Would it hurt their friendship? Yet, she knew deep inside she had no choice; Lauren had to know. "Is that all I am to you?" Bo kept her hand pressed on Lauren's. She looked into her eyes and she swallowed deeply._

_Lauren barely had time to respond, "No, Bo, of course not, you're so much more and I can hardly breathe without you and," before Lauren could finish Bo was kissing her. She was so shocked that she could only allow it to happen. Bo pulled back just long enough to gauge her reaction. When Lauren didn't slap her, or run away screaming, she smiled and kissed her again, this time with more passion. It felt so wonderful and Lauren couldn't believe the woman she had lusted for so many years was kissing her with such intensity that it burned into her soul._

_Lauren broke the kiss briefly, "Do you realise how long I wanted you to do that to me?"_

_"Do you realise how long I have been in love you with," Bo said, her eyes burning with desire as the ache inside her was growing._

_"Oh Bo," Lauren said before grabbing Bo and started kissing her again, this time her hands exploring. She pressed her body against Bo wanting to feel her body that she felt like a wolf preying on her victim._

_Bo stopped Lauren and took a deep breathe. "Come with me." Bo said after she broke the kiss again. Lauren could only mutely nod, and Bo stood, taking her hand and leading her to the bedroom._

_Making love with Bo was the exact opposite of anything Lauren had ever imagined. Everything was slow and steady and evenly paced. Bo slowly undressed Lauren, and Lauren was so distracted that she didn't even notice Bo undressing herself until she was naked. Bo was unselfish and attentive, making her want to scream more than once. Their lovemaking was utterly amazing. It was like Lauren was in another universe and she felt so at home, yet so confused. She didn't want the night to ever end. It was only when Bo was sleeping beside her hours later that Lauren was finally able to take a deep breath, and think about what the hell had just happened. It was better than her best fantasy…but it was wrong at the same time. This wasn't the way it was supposed to happen. She had Nadia her faithful girlfriend. Lauren felt terrible but at the same time she knew she was doing what was natural. She wanted Bo, needed Bo and the thought of waking up next to the most beautiful creature she had ever laid her eyes on, was consuming and overwhelming. She knew she would have to break Nadia's heart, but it couldn't be helped. She was in love with Bo. Then the telephone rang which startled her._

"_Hello," Lauren said before moving quickly upright._

"_Hi' babe. I've missed you. I know it's late, but what if I come round tonight? I know the weather is god awful but we haven't been spending much time together. I really would like to see you tonight." Nadia said, happily._

_Lauren froze. Bo was rousing and she felt like shit. "Maybe that's not such a good idea with the weather."_

"_Come on Lauren, I know the risk and I just want to see you tonight, and I won't take no for an answer." she responded._

_Bo eyes fluttered open and she could hear Lauren talk. Her face had a look of horror and Bo knew she was talking to Nadia. She felt bad. She was a friend to Nadia and she felt like she was taking advantage of her kindness sleeping with Lauren. But it felt so right. This was something she always wanted, so why did she feel guilty?_

_"Pleases, tonight is not a good idea and it's late. Can't it wait." Lauren said, realising she sounded desperate._

_"Why are you so adamant about me not coming? Are you hiding something from me," Nadia asked impatient. _

_"Of course not," Lauren said quickly, watching Bo from the corner of her eye._

_"Then it's settled and you have no reason to deny me," __Nadia said as she was about to hang up._

_"Please, come round tomorrow."_

_"Love you babe," Nadia said before hanging up._

_Lauren hesitated then said, "Damn me to hell," before putting her mobile down. Lauren whispered wishing the walls would crash on her but it was too late Nadia had hung up and she was on her way. She started to panic._

_Bo got up and started to dress quickly. She knew from the horror on Lauren's face the Nadia was on her way and it made her feel sick. Was Lauren using her for a, quick shag, a bit of release? She needed to get away more than ever. _

"_Look Bo," Lauren said, quivering. "I know this is bad timing, but…"_

"_Don't say a word, Lauren." Bo said angrily. "This was all a mistake. I made a mistake. We should have not crossed the lines of friendship."_

_Lauren was hurt. Why was Bo being so cruel? "Is that what you call it, a mistake?" She spat. "Why are you being so cruel with your words. You know this means something to me."_

_Bo continued dressing, "Look we both know that we were both vulnerable, and things just happened. Now that we're back to reality, we should forget this happened for Nadia's sake. It was just, a shag between friends. It doesn't mean anything." She was on a roll. She couldn't help it. She found herself saying things she would regret later but her pride washed over her._

_Lauren glared angrily at Bo. "Damn you Bo. You have no right to cut the wound so deep. You don't know a damn thing about my feelings because if you did you would not be spitting out your venom." She said choking on her words. "You always run away when you don't want to face reality. I can't understand why you won't trust me and quite frankly I don't care much for your excuses. Clearly you don't give a toss about my feelings." She said anger boiling inside her._

_Bo looked at Lauren knowing what she was doing was wrong but she couldn't face her demons so she headed for the door, then turned around. "I wanted you to be the first to know that I'm moving at the end of this month. I'm sure you'll be glad to rid me."_

"_What," Lauren's heart broke. "Just like you to run away from it all, you coward!" She wanted to scream at Bo. Yet she was conflicted with the news of Bo leaving and her feelings. She wanted to die. That's how it felt when she heard Bo saying those words. Her world was crumbling. Their shared night of passion was wonderful, completely amazing, and now her life was flashing by and all she could do was stand idle. "Bo, don't leave, please. I love you so much that it hurts." Lauren pleaded. She didn't want Bo to leave like that. It would simply kill any hope of saving their relationship. "Can't we just simply talk about what happened? Don't walk away us."_

"_Please Lauren, don't make this harder than it already is." Bo said her voice filled with sadness. She couldn't stay, not after what happened. The pain was too fresh. "I really do love you but I can't stay. It hurts too much right now." She looked down. "The things is I've been in love with you for such a long time and I thought…I don't know what I thought."_

"_Please Bo," she pleaded once more. "Don't you see I'm madly in love with you. I know there Is Nadia, but I don't want to lose you. Why does it feel like my heart is going to explode into a million pieces? Don't you dare leave me after the wonderful night we shared. I know you're just scared and so am I but running away won't solve a damn thing."_

"_We're just fooling ourselves if we think we can make this work," Bo said coldly. She could barely keep herself standing up. She needed to get away and fast. She would worry about the consequences later. "I'm sorry but I need to leave. I really do love you."_

_Lauren closed her eyes, hoping to wake from this terrible dream. When she opened her eyes Bo was gone. Tears streamed down her face, burning her cheeks. She collapsed on the floor, banging the cold surface with her hand. This was shit! She wanted to crawl into a ball and fade away. Her heart was breaking and she needed to breathe as she started to hyperventilate. Then everything went blank._


	8. Chapter 8

**Finally, I managed to finish chapter eight. I hope all my readers will enjoy this chapter as Bo and Lauren's relationship gets more complicated. I have a pretty good idea where I want to take my story and there shall be hardships...so please keep reading and leaving feedback. You guys are the driving force to make me a better writer so read on...until the next chapter. **

**Chapter Eight**

_**(Flashback)**_

_"I'm sorry, what happened? You did what...okay slow down Lauren, you are all over the place." Tamsin said, trying to understand Lauren's irrational state. When she opened the front door to her house, a hysterical Lauren was at warp speed retelling her story as tears streamed down her face. "Just breathe, can you do that for me?"_

"_She left Tamsin!" Lauren shouted as she began to sob loudly. "Bo's gone. What have I done?"_

_"Please calm down. Don't you think that maybe you're overreacting?" Tamsin replied sensing Lauren's exasperation over what happened. _

_"I wish I was," Lauren sighed taking a deep breathe before exhaling. "I should have broke things off with Nadia long ago as I am now suffering the consequences. What was I thinking? Stupid...stupid...stupid!"_

_"Don't berate yourself. Why haven't you told Nadia what happened between you and Bo? Don't you think she should know." Tamsin said shaking her head. "Really, Lauren...you're playing with fire and someone heart's going to break."_

_Lauren gave Tamsin an annoyed look out of frustration. "This isn't helping."_

_"I'm sorry, but don't play the victim as I know you feel bad enough but your avoidance is reckless and no good can come out of it." Tamsin replied shaking her head as she went to put her hand on Lauren's shoulder. She didn't like seeing her friend in turmoil._

_"Don't you think I know that. I feel guilty for being a stupid idiot too blind to see the truth yet conflicted. When is the right moment? There is never a right moment, but I sure know how to cause further anguish." Lauren said putting her hands over her face. She wanted to crawl into a ball._

_"You're not an idiot but you should have mentioned this earlier? Pretending that things will get better on its own doesn't solve your dilemma."_

"_Well, I'm paying for my sins," Lauren exclaimed. "What am I going to do?"_

_"Stop evading reality and be truthful to Bo and Nadia. The longer you prolong the agony, the harder it will be for you to tell the truth. This is madness Lauren." Tamsin said, looking at a distraught Lauren and pulling her into a hug. She felt bad for her predicament but she knew this day would eventually come. She felt Lauren's body wilt as she held her friend tightly. __"Listen, Bo called out of nowhere last night and she wanted to come over Friday. Something about financial stuff, but she didn't get into details. She wanted Evony to draw up papers. I just wanted you to know, things could get awkward. I didn't understand it at first but now I understand everything. I also realise now that Bo is probably running away. I care for you both and I won't take sides if things become messed up."_

"_I wouldn't blame you, really," Lauren said, sighing, a deep long breath. "I don't know what I was thinking. This is crap Tamsin. I can't just let Bo walk away from me without a fight."_

"_Lauren, I hate to see you in turmoil, but I am certain when Bo calms down and has time to digest she will realise she was being irrational. Right now she's just being illogical. She's feeling scared and pushing you away is her way of not getting hurt. You two are quite something." Tamsin said with a slight grin._

"_No, I'm afraid it won't. Bo's thinking is irrational and she's virtually on some crazed mission." Lauren spat. Her head felt like two balloons._

_"Lauren, this is Bo Dennis. She's your best mate practically." Tamsin responded. "She has done some crazy shit in her life but the rational side of her always wins out."_

_"And also the woman I've been in love with forever now. Remember the woman that I slept with, which by all account was probably one of the irresponsible things I've ever done in my life. What did I get myself into?"_

_"Yes, I'm sure in retrospect you're feeling guilty about cheating on Nadia, but you haven't been honest with yourself or her, not to mention Bo. And how was it?" Tamsin said._

"_How was what?" Lauren replied, her body feeling tired and her mind racing with crazy thoughts._

_Tamsin smiled, "You know…do I have to spell it out."_

_"Amazing, everything I imagined it would be, but that's not the point. How am I going to explain that to Nadia? Remember, my girlfriend if you haven't forgotten." Lauren replied, knowing that she couldn't relive that life she had before, because everything had changed. She had changed. And no amount of forgiveness was going to make it easier when she breaks it off with Nadia. Yes, she felt guilty, a twinge of sorrow, but Tamsin was right; she wasn't being honest with Nadia. In fact, she wondered if she was ever in love with her. She was in love with the idea of being in love, and the fact that she couldn't have Bo pushed her into a relationship with Nadia. It was a cruel fate, one that she didn't want to endure, but the signals were always there from the start. She wondered if Nadia ever sensed her confusion, her doubts. She was going to have to hurt Nadia but the cruelty of it all, was that she could handle losing Nadia, but the thought of possibly losing Bo forever was heart drenching. She had to stop Bo from leaving or she would never forgive herself. Tamsin nudged Lauren on the arm painfully rousing her from her thoughts._

_"Yes, I know." Tamsin said. "Listen, Lauren you and Bo should have the perfect relationship, but you're both too immature to confess your love for each other. Perhaps all this painful confusion will give you the courage to finally speak your true heart. Be honest with yourself."_

_"I'm not as confident as you are," Lauren said sorrowfully. "What if I'm too late? How do I keep breathing?"_

_"Oh, quit feeling sorry for yourself! When are you going to stand up for your actions? Are you too stubborn to let something like pride stand in-between you and Bo." Tamsin said in an angry outburst._

_"I didn't come here for a lecture…you are a terrible sod!" Lauren snapped._

"_Nonsense Lauren…I'm only being honest with you. You need a good kick in the arse and trust me, you'll thank me later when you've come to your senses." She rubbed Lauren's knee. "Now go and find Bo and fight for her."_

"_I'm sorry I said you were a terrible sod," Lauren said in grimace. "I know you only mean well."_

"_I suppose you've earned the right," Tamsin smiled. "Go find her. Tell Bo how you really feel. Don't let Bo make the biggest mistake in her life. You'll both regret it." Lauren sighed. She knew what she had to do. She only hoped she wasn't too late to save their love._

* * *

_**(Present Time)**_

_It was late afternoon, and Lauren had to admit that something was niggling on her mind. She had wasted, she approximated, an hour or so over the last three and a half hours in pauses between pieces of paperwork, pauses in which she thought unproductively of something she never could understand, and staring out her window like a loose leaf on a branch. The word 'love' eluded her. That had been the vary mask she desperately wanted to wear. So many times before she allowed herself to get caught up in the illusion of love, pretending that it would eventually seep through, but it never did. The word itself had no significant meaning in all her relationships, confused she had tried to reason her demons. Love...she thought. It was like pressing a mental button, expecting a response, but getting nothing. She didn't understand why she seemed different. Why she wasn't like her friends, married and settled. Why she couldn't find Mr. Right. It was like she was supposed to live some sort of fairy-tale, find that happiness that her parents expected. It wasn't for lack of trying. "I must be going out of my mind," She muttered under her breath. She needed to stretch her legs. _

_It was a cold winter's day, and fog came up from her mouth as she tried to keep herself warm as she leaned against a wall, lighting up a match to the candle. She thought she could see two stationary figures round the corner of the building. They were far away, but she was sure she could distinguish two forms, two females, and they hung together, seemingly not ready to leave. Instead they stood, admiring each other, at times one of them looking down shyly, and the other looking a little away, but their bodies were quite close in the late afternoon chill._

_She felt distant from the scene before her, a watcher, a member of the audience taking in the simple gesture that the two female figures displayed. She felt like she was betraying their privacy but she couldn't pry her eyes away. She felt, an unexpected breath of humanity wafting across her mind, as though she was a shade, a disembodied spirit drifting on the edge of life, unsubstantial, making no contact. Something about the way their bodies moved connected with her. It was a troubling sensation that she was beginning to feel. She couldn't understand where the feelings were coming from._

_She blinked hard. A momentary intrusion... But when the light briefly cross the two young women she was certain she could place them. Lauren moved, careful not to get in eyes view, when she realised that it was indeed the two women who worked on her floor, then she realised that she was spying. It made her nauseous to think that she was like the rest. She knew that one of them was a lesbian but never expected the other woman to be as well. It really didn't matter since she was quite open and liberated. But something about their brief passion stirred her. It moved her and not many things moved her. She smiled at the thought of young love. How she wished she could feel that spark with another being. She thought of one of those failed perpetual motion contraptions, which cannot really continue perpetually as they have no fuel, nothing but their own slowing momentum... and they dulled the unwanted feelings. Lauren Lewis she thought to herself. What will become of you? Why does those secret stolen kisses from the two figures ignite her heart? It trouble her core. _

_But now she thought for the first time that maybe marriage 'love', rather, for what was marriage but a legal document. Maybe love between two people did not have boundaries. Everything wasn't black and white. Love didn't merely exist between man and woman, after all, Tamsin and Evony was proof that love was beyond the boundaries of the church. She was proud that she had friends like them. It made her a better human being. All those confession that she did didn't seem to have merit. Father Morgan believed that her duty was to marry well. He would tell her parents that she would make them proud, yet she was alone. Was marriage in her plans? She felt like she had to do the right thing but the right thing was making her miserable. Maybe that could explain why none of her previous relationships worked. She had a pre-notion of what her life would be and it didn't settle well with her. She was driving herself crazy thinking about why she wasn't married and settle. She had friends. Marriage, after all meant to be an affair of haves and haves not, not this staid official propriety. Clearly, being with Rainer was a definite not, than being without him, it seemed, was a terrible less. Yes, thought Lauren, feeling an odd tightness just above her voice box - yes, she had one thing that she herself had somehow failed to acquire in a life devoted to accumulation... But as to what that thing was, it was a problem she had yet to resolve._

_Lauren began to scribble on her notepad absent-mindedly as she pressed against the wall. She tried to write down what she felt, but found herself flustered. She sighed heavily face pressed against her hands as she quietly faded into the black. But she, for once in her life, did not hold out any hope of finding the solution she sought. And what solution would that be? She surely was at a stand-still. And who could understand the aching in her heart? Who could break through and melt the iceberg. She needed a release as she released she felt wet in-between. But work was no place to satisfy her sexual hunger. So she decided to head back to her office and concentrate on her work. 'Love' was something she would have to wait for..._

* * *

_She opened the door quietly as she let herself in. The house was quiet and she wondered if anyone was home. It happened so quickly that she hadn't time to call, but in truth she wanted her coming home a surprise. She was happy that she was home, but part of her wondered what she left behind. Did she do the right thing? She dropped her bags in the hallway, quietly walked into the living room to find her partner fast asleep on the couch. How she missed that face. At times she wondered if she would make it back home. She was happy to be alive, but her happiest thoughts were at the woman sleeping soundly. She bent over and kissed her on the lips._

"_What the hell…" a half awake Evony said, roused from her light sleep as she felt something on her lips. What she saw was Tamsin leaning over with a wide grin. "Babe, I've missed you." Evony pulled Tamsin into a hug, forgetting her growing tummy._

"_Careful there fighter," Tamsin teased. "You're pushing into delicate skin."_

_Evony's face grew in horror as she released. "Sorry, babe, I'm just so glad you're finally home. Why didn't you ring me in?" It took Evony a few seconds to register Tamsin growing belly. "Your belly, it's grown."_

"_Well of course silly, it's been almost two months since I last seen you," She teased, poking fun at Evony. "I've missed you terribly."_

"_Come here," Evony said excitedly. "I want to touch your tummy. That's our baby in there." Evony put her hands on Tamsin belly. She was so happy. "How was your ride in? Apart from the few letters you've written me, you must tell me everything you've learned and done in Africa."_

_Tamsin went to sit down. She was rather tired. The times that she wrote to Evony, she kept the real truth from her. She didn't want Evony to get worried and although she felt bad, she thought she did the right thing. Of course, she knew once she told her partner the true extend of her stay she wasn't going to be happy. "Sorry, hon, but do you mind if I get a bit of rest first. I know you were hoping to spend some time together, but I'm beaten. It's been rough ride in and I could use the much needed rest."_

"_Of course, don't explain yourself. I'm just glad you're home where you belong. I should ring Lauren." Tamsin smiled and kissed Evony before heading upstairs. The world would have to wait. Right now the only thing she wanted was quiet time and rest._

* * *

"_Here's the file and freezer box. Ring me on my mobile when you get there." Lauren said._

"_Are you sure they know I am coming this time?" Kenzi said. "The last time I had to wait two bloody hours with dumb an dumber."_

_"I put a request a month ago so the samples should be ready and I really don't see it being a problem." Lauren replied, feeling slightly irritated._

"_Yes, but what if they give me a hard time. You know these types are so anal when it comes to matters of this proportions". Kenzi said, trying not to annoy Lauren._

_Lauren rolled her eyes in despair. "I need you to get these sample as it is very important for my research. All you need to do is give him the proper paperwork and sign on the dotted line. I need those damn samples as soon as possible, otherwise everything I have done until now will be fruitless."_

_"I understand. I'm right on it and if they give me attitude I will show them how the Russians really do things." She grinned. "I'm only saying I could use my street smart and get them to co-operate if needed. I wasn't planning on breaking any bones."_

"_Right, well, I understand your concerns as Lachlan is a sly bastard. But I've been given the assurance that he is co-operating with my research, although, who knows which side he is on." Lauren said, trying to quid her apprehension. "If you think it's too difficult then I can always give it to someone else._

"_Hell no_ a_nd give that bastard the satisfaction The fringe benefits of this job, isn't keen, but it pays the bills, and besides, I like working with you. We make an excellent team." She said slapping Lauren's backside and giving her a wink before heading off towards her motorcycle. _

_Lauren grinned. She knew Kenzi had an unorthodox way of dealing with difficult situations and at times she did not want to know the details. Lauren was a high profile Doctor and Scientist and she ran her department with an iron fist. Her family owned the hospital and she herself poured millions of dollars into her research. It was the only thing that made her happy. Kenzi was her lab assistant and quite handy getting others to do what she wanted. It wasn't a job that Kenzi always liked, but she was good at what she did, yet at times Lauren felt frustrated that no one seemed to understand how important her research was to her. She also felt bad for individuals who couldn't afford the expensive treatment and she hated using people as her test subject. It was cruel in a way, yet, those who allowed themselves to get into financial binds really only had themselves to blame. Who could they blame, society, the government? It wasn't Lauren's job to distinguish facts, only to get individuals to volunteer. She told herself it was for the greater good. _

_When Lauren first meet Kenzi, her impression was that of a young, rough around the edges delinquent, but she thought she just needed guidance. She served time in prison for thief, but she wasn't scared by the revelation when she hired Kenzi. She thought street-smart individuals like Kenzi needed a second chance in life when so many people would frown down at them. Of course not everybody in her department thought the same way. They thought Lauren was crazy for hiring an ex-criminal. She didn't give heed to such nonsense. In fact, Kenzi was a breath of fresh air. They eventually became friends and she was the one that introduced Kenzi to Hale a year ago. _

* * *

_**(Flashback)**_

_Bo did her best over the next couple of days to keep Lauren out of her mind. But it was becoming difficult. She had decided that she was going to move away from Toronto and start a new life in the east coast. She had a cousin who lived in Charlottetown region of Prince Edward Island. He owned a local tavern and played in Gallic band. She knew that finding a job as a teacher was going to be difficult. They didn't have a state of the art fancy forensic department like they had in Toronto, but she did like teaching. Yet as Bo tried she could not get Lauren off her mind. She knew she was avoiding her and wondered if she was doing the right thing. Deep in her heart she wondered if she could really let Lauren go as her heart ache for the blond beauty. She knew she was acting like a coward and in truth was afraid that she would end up destroying the best thing in her life. It was a silly excuse but being with Lauren was udderly terrifying yet she knew that Lauren was the only person __that could truly complete her. Her mind, body and soul belonged to Lauren so why was she running from the one person who understood her. She took a deep breath and allowed the cool air seep into her lungs as she placed her hand on her heart. Then she closed her eyes and remembered their shared passion and how she felt as if they were two spirits in the universe, interwoven stars destined to explode and start anew. And as she allowed the memories to flow through her veins like blood the truth became clearer and she knew time would not erase Lauren in her soul. Lauren was her destiny and you can't fight destiny she thought to herself. _

_She had turned off her mobile with the constant messages from Lauren and felt guilty. At that moment she didn't see it as a win situation, their friendship had crossed a line. But there was no going back. She realised now she needed Lauren. Needed to apologise. She planned to head to the local bar to drown her sorrows, but seeing Lauren could not wait. She decided that she would head straight to her place and surprise her. She smiled imaging the look on Lauren's face when she opened the door. This time she would not walk away from Lauren. They would ride the storm together and no matter how uncertain everything seemed, she could not live without Lauren. She knew deep inside they belonged together and in that moment she smiled. She was only ten minutes away from Lauren's house. She rode her motorcycle, blaring like a woman destine to the wind. It was a cool Friday evening, the breeze sifting her hair. She waited for the green light to signal her move, then, as she proceeded she heard a screeching noise and the sound of rubber tires exploding. Bo had no time to react, and the next thing she knew a car was fast approaching, then bang, propelling her off her bike and into the cold pavement with such force that she felt the pain instantly. The car stopped then ran like a coward, as the woman on the sidewalk screamed for help. _

_"That bastard ran a red light and hit that motorcycle." The woman said. Quickly, there was a crowd of people, screaming as an older gentlemen approached Bo's still body. He held her, speaking to her, waiting for a response. Bo moaned, her whole body was in pain and she was bleeding from her head. The impact spit her helmet in two. _

_The next thing she remembered was waking up in the hospital confused. The room smelled of death and it felt cold as the machines made that unmistakable noise, the noise of desperately trying to revive a life. That's when she saw the man in black who was sitting on the white plastic chair. Everything had changed, and nothing was ever going to be the same again. That was the day Bo Dennis died._


	9. Chapter 9

_**Well, I finally managed to finish this chapter. My life is busy at the moment but I shall find time to write. Everyone, thanks for your kind feedback and keep it coming. Always a pleasure reading comments. So be patient with me as I build up the tension to Bo and Lauren's meeting. That shall be interesting as poor Bo will get a shock of her life, but I mustn't say more. So enjoy.**_

_**Chapter Nine**_

"_Come in," Tamsin said opening the door._

"_You're glowing," Lauren said, walking over to her friend and giving her a kiss on the cheek. "Pregnancy is doing you right. I'm so glad to have you back home again."_

"_I should hope so, Lauren," Tamsin grinned. "Come, sit down. Would you like a drink or something to eat?"_

_Lauren nodded her head, "I'll have some tea, thanks."_

"_Of course, give me a sec," Tamsin said, getting up and heading into the kitchen. When she appeared with a cup in her hand, she thought about Bo, the friend she made in Africa. She wondered if she was okay and safe. She gave Bo her number and address and told her if she found herself in Toronto, to ring her in. _

_"You seem in deep thought._ _What are you thinking about?" Lauren said wondering why Tamsin had a look of sadness in her eyes._

_Tamsin expression changed. "Sorry, What did you ask?"_

"_I said you looked like you are in deep thought."_

_Tamsin grinned as she sat down next to Lauren. "I was just thinking about someone I met during my stay in Africa."_

"_Yes, all the fabulous stories you must tell me about." Lauren smiled in anticipation. She imagined Tamsin would have lots to talk about._

"_Yeah, well, most of the stories aren't all that fabulous." Tamsin said sadly._

_Lauren bit her lip. "Sorry if I seemed to glamorise it. Tell me how it was then."_

"_Well, it was difficult at times, but the experience changed me forever. I used to take things for granted, but now, I try to enjoy the simple things in life. But I did meet someone wonderful who taught me to take chances. Sadly, I don't know if she got out safe."_

_Lauren was in shock. She wondered what Tamsin had gone through. As Tamsin began to tell her the true extent of her ordeal, she was horrified that something that terrible could go on. She was glad that Tamsin was back at home. She felt bad for Tamsin's new friend. She painted this woman as a saint. Lauren imagined how she looked, this Saint woman, as Tamsin would describe her. Perhaps, she needed to be more like her, strong and courageous with a dash of boldness. Her life was becoming stale._

"_This friend of yours sounds like some kind of woman, a true hero" Lauren said smiling._

"_I think you'd like her Lauren. I don't know why but something about her feels familiar." Tamsin said. "The only problem is I don't know if I'll ever see her again. She promised me that she would ring me in someday, but I honestly don't even know if she got out alive."_

_Lauren rubbed Tamsin's shoulders. "From what you said," She paused. She really didn't know what to say. "Look, you mentioned that this Bo Dennis character is tough as old boots. My best advice is that you haven't heard the last from her."_

"_Thanks Lauren, you're the best," Tamsin said, giving her a quick hug._

"_That's what I'm here for."_

"_By the way, is there anyone new in your life?" Tamsin winked. _

_Lauren shrugged her shoulders. She hadn't dated since she and Rainer decided to call it off. Actually, since she decided to call it off. She wasn't interested in dating. She just needed time to find herself. She figured if she couldn't find any special qualities in the men she met then she wasn't going to waste her time. Maybe something was wrong with her. She didn't fit in. She always felt empty whenever she was dating someone. As she reflected on the men that passed through, she felt a sense of sadness. That feeling of emptiness played like a tune, rounding her heart. It was troubling._

"_I'm not seeing anyone if you must know." Lauren frowned._

"_If you ask my opinion, men are such a waste." Tamsin smiled. "Women make better companion and lovers."_

_Lauren laughed. "You're saying I should go butch."_

"_You don't know what you're missing Lauren." Tamsin replied in a serious tone. She thought Lauren should give it a go. But then, she was somewhat biased about that. Still, what harm could come out of it. She sensed Lauren wasn't being honest with herself and all the men that she dated ended in disaster. Something did not add up._

"_Sorry Tamsin, not my flavour, but you might have a point there," she sneered. "Perhaps I've been wrong all this time. Maybe it's a woman I need not a man." She giggled._

"_Ha, ha, laugh it up. I was merely suggesting." Tamsin responded, shaking her head. She didn't understand why Lauren had such a bad track record with men. Why Lauren lacked that something she couldn't point her finger on. At times she imagined that Lauren was looking in all the wrong direction. She didn't seem to fit with all the guys she dated. It was one guy after another, with always the same outcome. Maybe the reason Lauren was never happy might be she was searching the wrong species that is in men. But then she was bias. Maybe it was all in her head._

"_I know you're just trying to help. But right now I don't think dating a woman is going to solve my longing to belong. I need to be alone. To find myself first before I can think about dating anyone." Lauren said. "But enough about me tell me more about this Saint character."_

"_I thought you said you didn't care for women," Tamsin teased._

"_I was merely interested, trying to gouge into meaningful conversation," Lauren sneered. In truth she was curious. She was quite sure why she was fascinated by it but she was. How can you explain to someone that a person you have never met intrigues you she thought, laughing inwardly._

"_Oh, that hurts. Mocking me are we? Actually, there is something else I haven't mentioned about Bo which might be interesting." Tamsin said grinning._

"_And that would be," Lauren said, shaking her head._

_"I believe she's into women." She said gleefully as if the sudden knowledge had attachment to her._

"_And how do you know that Tamsin? Did she tell you?" Lauren said shaking her head. Did Tamsin's gaydar strike a winner?_

"_Well, no, not in so many words, as I don't really know her preference. And I know she had a special someone, but she really didn't divulge into it. I always felt she was holding back something." Tamsin said her brow upright. "Funny thing, the first time I met her, something about her eyes that made me think, I've met her before. Of course I hadn't. I would remember such a thing. But her eyes, I can't explain it, really."_

"_Funny, if I wasn't suspicious, I'd think you'd had a thing for Bo Dennis. Could I be onto something." Lauren winked._

_Tamsin frowned in disgust. "Don't be mad. Yes, Bo is beautiful, and I suppose if I was honest, probably someone I would date, but I'm a committed woman who happens to be madly in love and pregnant."_

"_I was pulling your chain," Lauren grinned. "Come on let's go out back so you can tell me more fabulous stories of this woman you think highly of." Lauren teased, smiling over at Tamsin._

* * *

_Bo was standing bleeding from the mouth, watching the rebels talk amongst themselves. She managed to get the others to safety, but she and a few wounded locals got trapped when they decided to make a run for it. She didn't worry about her own safety since she figured that being dead had certain advantages, but what about the others. She could not in good conscience leave without them. She was given a second chance to change someone's course back on Earth and she was damn if she was going to stand idle and watch innocent people die. She already experienced such tragedy. And where was Uriel her guardian angel? If he had to power to will things, or so she imagined, why couldn't he will a different outcome? _

"_Uriel, if you're listening or watching this, now would be a good time to intervene," She said under her breath._

_One of the rebels pointed to Bo but she didn't move. She didn't quite understand what he wanted. Then without warning he pointed the gun at her forehead saying something. He then hit her hard with the edge of his gun sending her down on her knees in pain. She could hear people screaming and she instinctively knew something terrible was going to happen but what could she do? She had to do something, anything. Bo got up quickly, lunged at the rebel and quickly got hold on the gun, which surprised the shaken rebel. It happened so quickly with a bang before Bo closed her eyes. Then silence…_

_As Bo opened her eyes she blinked several times not quite sure what happened. She looked around confused, realising where she was and then she became even more confused. She found herself staring at a foul-faced grumpy old woman sitting beside her. She did not look amused. The woman looked back at her strangely, with a scorn look._

"_Hello," Bo smiled at the woman who was frowning at her before turning away. She took a deep breath and smiled again before she heard a familiar faint voice. She excused herself and headed for the bathroom._

"_Bo," a soft voice whispered._

"_Uriel, so glad you decided to grace your presence with me. What the hell just happened?" She said in a hush whisper._

"_Sorry, but I can explain." _

"_Explain? Where were you when I needed you? Didn't you see the heap of mess I was in? I thought you were my guardian angel." Bo spat in anger._

"_Sorry, Bo," Uriel said. "There are reasons why I cannot intervene."_

_Bo shook her head. "Please, explain it to me because right now I'm not convinced."_

"_Bo you're here on a mission and I know you think that God can change certain situations, but everyone has a pre-designed destiny and you can't expect to change it because you might not like the outcome."_

"_Are you winding me up?" She said, more confused. "What good does that do me? Tell me what advantages in being an angel if you can't do anything. Is this my punishment because right now all you are giving me is hot air."_

"_Look Bo, try to understand the whole picture. You need to trust me and understand why I can't explain everything to you. It's not that simple." Uriel said understanding Bo's frustrations._

"_Yes, you keep telling me I'll know but what if I don't. What if, say I make things even worst. I'm blind here and you keep reassuring me that everything is fine when my mind tells me different." She said passionately. She knew she wasn't thinking straight but after the ordeal she went through who could blame her state of mind._

"_Take a deep breath Bo. Believe me I understand your confusion. But my hands are tied. I can only guide you, I cannot intervene. You must understand that, it's very important." Uriel said, rubbing Bo's arm. He knew what Bo was going through. He didn't have the power to change; he was after all, an angel. Sure, at times he didn't quite understand the master plan, but he didn't question it either._

"_I'm sorry if I seem to be lashing out on you Uriel, but under the circumstances can't you be a little more lenient towards me." Bo said, trying to wear a smile. After recomposing herself she said, "Alright, I'm on an airplane flying high above the skies," She mocked. "But how did I get here?"_

"_Situation needed control, do you need further explanation?" Uriel grinned._

"_Fine, but one minute I'm in Africa as all hell breaks loose, next thing I'm waking up in an airplane, sitting beside a grumpy old woman. I don't know whether to close my eyes or not because I just might find myself in an awkward situation."_

"_Bo, don't be rash," Uriel said shaking his head._

_Bo snickered. "Okay, Uriel my saviour. Where is this plane heading to?"_

"_You'll be landing in Toronto Internatinal airport in about a half hour." Uriel replied._

_Bo froze for a moment. "What, I'm going home," before she realised that she didn't have a home, not like before. And what would be there waiting for her. Would things be different? Yes, she knew things would be different, but would the people she knew in her previous life still be there. She was confused just thinking about the possibilities. And then she thought about Lauren. How was Lauren coping her death? A sadness crossed her heart as she remembered the night she was supposed to apologise to Lauren and tell her that she was her soulmate but she never got that chance. It was a cruel fate that tore them apart and she willed herself to stay calm thinking about the words she never got to say. How she longed to see Lauren's face again._

"_Well sort of in a complicated way. You're going to meet up with an old friend." Uriel said, smiling. He didn't know what would happened to Bo once she completed her mission but he had an idea. _

"_An old friend," Bo inquired her brow upright._

"_Take a look inside your pocket, Bo." Uriel explained._

_Bo slid her hand in her coat pocket and pulled out a folded paper. When she opened the paper she saw an address. Also in her pocket was a wallet with money as she realised she would need funds to get by. Then she smiled, remembering. She knew where she was going and she was genuinely happy, but then, would that happiness bring her heartache?_

"_Does this mean," Bo thought. "Is this the person who I'm supposed to help? But I thought in Africa..."_

_Uriel smiled as he stopped Bo from continuing. "You know I can't tell you that. You'll have to figure that out for yourself. All I can tell you is that everything will become clearer in a few days. But, don't forget, you can't reveal yourself to anyone. Not a word."_

"_Yes, yes, you've told me that so many times before, but I still don't understand why that is. What's the big deal? What could possibly happen if I slip?"_

_Uriel gave Bo a stern look. "Ysabeau, don't play the martyr. Everything has a consequence. You'd do best to heed my advice."_

"_Why are you looking at me like that, Uriel? I promise to be a good little shepherd and complete my mission, whatever that might be." She grinned. "And who would believe me if I said I was a sort of an angel or the un-dead. They'd put me in a straight jacket."_

"_I'll be watching." Uriel reminded Bo._

"_Lucky me then to have a watchdog watching my every move," Bo scoff at Uriel. She thought about the moment when she would knock on her door unexpectedly. She was sure that she was the one she would be helping. It made sense, she couldn't think of an alternative, but she had no idea what she was supposed to do. What exactly did she have to change? She couldn't see the connection. She would just have to wait until things played out. She imagined how she would react. This was going to be fun, yet, unknown. Everything was unknown since she had no idea what she was doing or what waited for her back home. The only thing that was certain, the Bo that everyone knew no longer existed. And she was certain that her death caused a ripple effect. But after meeting Tamsin and her life seemed pretty much the same, Bo held hope for the other people in her life. Then she became irrational and wondered if her death started a chain of un-foreseen circumstances. She became paranoid that somehow Lauren died too. Her thoughts were driving her crazy as she made her way back to her seat only to be reminded of the foul-faced old woman. She sat down, shifting herself not caring if she disturbed the old woman. She was going home and nothing else mattered._


	10. Chapter 10

**We are nearing Bo and Lauren's meeting, but this chapter there is no Lauren but don't get frustrated with me. I promised next chapter will be quite interesting as the build-up to their meeting will come to pass. Still I hope everyone who is still reading my story will like this chapter even though Lauren is not in it. But fear not...Cheers! Let me know what you think.**

**Chapter Ten**

_Bo was standing at the front doors, wondering if she should knock. It wasn't as if she never stood in front of these doors before, but everything was different. Outside of the house looked the same, in fact, a lot of things looked normal, but she knew that the picture held memories that once were, but were no longer the same. It was a sad notion but she had learned to accept it. She learned to accept Tamsin once again when she befriended her again during their stay in Africa and she knew she would have to start all over again. Tamsin didn't know that life Bo led before, she only knew the Bo now. It was now or never, so Bo knocked twice and waited._

"_What the hell, oh thank God," Tamsin said happy, grabbing Bo into a huge hug. "You're alive, Bo."_

"_Did you expect me six feet under?" She smiled. Tamsin was so happy to see her new friend that she lost all senses. "Are you going to invite me in?"_

"_Where's my manner, of course come in to my humble home." Tamsin was beaming bright as she let go of Bo. "How did you get out? Why didn't you ring me in you cow?"_

_Bo thought about it for a moment. She couldn't exactly tell Tamsin that one minute she was in dire straight and next she was on some airplane heading to Toronto. "I managed to escape. It wasn't easy. Sadly not everyone one got out alive. I'm sorry I didn't ring you earlier but I wanted to surprise you. I hope you don't mind me just showing up on your front doors."_

_"Of course I don't mind. I'm just so glad you're safe and in the flesh." Tamsin smiled widely. She was really happy that Bo was back in her life. In truth she missed Bo, missed their long talks and her wicked sense of humour._

"_How are you Tamsin? How's life back home?" Bo smiled, remembering the happier times when she was alive. _

"_I am good these days," Tamsin said. "Still suffering from morning sickness but I'm happy, and still pregnant." Showing off her belly._

"_Do you mind?" Bo asked if she could touch Tamsin's stomach. _

"_Of course," Tamsin replied. "Let's sit down first. Your feet must be tired." Bo placed her hand on Tamsin's stomach and smiled. It felt nice being back even if it wasn't her old life. And even though she had no idea how long she would be on Earth. Her consolation was Tamsin and the fact that she thought she was supposed to help her. Why would she be at Tamsin's house if she wasn't helping her, but how she thought? Tamsin seemed stable. She had Evony and they were going to have a baby. How was she supposed to change her course? What needed to change? She hope it had nothing to do with her pregnancy. She still couldn't come to any conclusion but then she would worry about that later._

"_I admire you're ability to become a mother. I would love to have loads of babies one day." Bo said, grinning._

_Tamsin looked up in surprise and she was dying to know if Bo was interested in women. She needed to know, it was driving her crazy not knowing. "You want to get married one day Bo," Tamsin asked casually._

_Bo smiled she knew what Tamsin wanted to hear. She toyed with her when they were in Africa. In fact, she didn't know how honest to be with Tamsin. She wasn't a stranger, she was someone in her previous life and it was hard not being honest with her. "Tamsin, if you, eh….are trying to figure out if I play for the other team, you might as well just come out and say it." Now it was Bo's turn to make Tamsin blush, and blush she did. She turned all shades of red._

"_I….er….I don't know how to respond to that. I suppose you caught me." Tamsin grinned._

_No leaned over and whispered, "Well, all I can say is I find women irresistible and soft, but I've had my share of men. Although, if you ask me, I see myself settling down with a woman." She thought about Lauren and when they first met. She was dating some guy, but the minute her eyes met Lauren, she knew she had found her soul-mate. But things didn't turn out as planned as and she became best mate with Lauren and the rest was history._

_Tamsin smiled. She was right. She was going to enjoy telling Lauren how right she was. "Good, I'm glad. I knew there was a reason that I found you interesting."_

"_Careful, I might think you're trying to hit on me," Bo giggled. "And if you weren't pregnant I might just take your offer because babe, you're bloody gorgeous." She winked over at Tamsin._

_Tamsin blushed red again. "Bo, you're a terrible flirt. Are you going for a record, making this pregnant woman blush more often than she's used to? I bet you make many women blush."_

_"I've had my share but none can compare," before Bo stopped herself from revealing too much. "You are brilliant Tamsin, are you sure you're Computer Forensic?" Nikki teased. "I would have tagged you for a blush artist."_

"_Much prefer to work with computers than people." Tamsin said, "But enough about me, more about you. Are you staying long? What are your plans? Where are you staying?"_

_Bo didn't know how long she was staying. It really depended on her mission. "I'm not sure yet. But for a while I think. I'm planning on renting out a place. You know anyone looking for short term renters?"_

"_I might. A friend of mine is leaving for New York in a week time and I'm sure I could convince her to rent her loft out to you. She had some renters but that deal fell through the last minute."_

"_Good, then I must meet her," Bo replied._

_Tamsin smiled. "In fact, she's having a party this weekend. If you don't have any plans I'd love if you'd come as our guest."_

"_Oh, I don't want to pry. I'll probably feel out of place." Bo replied, trying to make some excuse. She wasn't even sure who Tamsin was referring to, but if they were friends of Tamsin then the likelihood of Bo knowing her was probable._

_Tamsin pouted. "Bo, come on, this is a good opportunity to meet others. Do it for me?"_

_Bo grinned. Just like Tamsin to pour on the charm. "Okay, for you then. But I might need a favour for doing this."_

"_Great, you'll love the people and the atmosphere. There's someone I'm dying for you to meet. She can be restless with her heart but I think you two will hit it off." She said thinking about Lauren. For some strange reason she wanted Lauren to meet Bo. She didn't understand why, except that she though both women would compliment each other._

_Bo raised a brow. "You wouldn't be trying to set me up already, would you?"_

_Tamsin laughed. "No, I wouldn't do that. She's a good friend of mine, but sadly she's straight. Although, I think you two would make a wonderful pair."_

"_I'm sure," Bo laughed along with Tamsin wondering who it was._

"_I'm really glad you are here Bo. When I left I was stricken with the thought that I left someone important to die." Tamsin said, looking down._

_Bo lifted Tamsin's head. "You did the right thing, remember," Bo pointed at her growing belly. "You were with child and there's was no way that I was going to let anything happen to you."_

"_Why Bo, you sound as if you care," Tamsin teased. It was nice having Bo around. She really did miss the long conversation when they were in Africa together. She still had this feeling that she knew Bo. Everything flowed, and she couldn't understand why Bo's eyes affected her. She feared that maybe she was falling for Bo, but it wasn't that, it couldn't be. It was something that she couldn't explain. It was like she knew Bo in a previous life. _

_Bo toned changed into a serious one, "Of course I care. I feel that we have become close and you're the only pregnant lesbian that I know," Bo joked. She couldn't tell Tamsin that the real reason why she felt so emotional bonded with her was that she already knew her. _

"_Oi, is that supposed to be a compliment?" Tamsin pouted._

"_Now where is this partner of yours anyhow," Bo inquired._

_Tamsin was so involved with Bo and having her around that she completely forgotten about Evony. "Actually, she's doing some errands. But she should be back soon. I want you to meet her. You'll get along nicely."_

_Bo smiled weakly. She had to pretend that she didn't know Evony. It was getting easier. She wondered if Lauren was still in Tamsin's life. How much actually changed was something that she would find out. "That would be nice." _

* * *

"_Why are you being difficult about this?" Tamsin spat back._

"_I'm not being difficult but I don't know this woman at all and you want her to stay with us for a while." Evony said. In fact if she was honest, she was jealous of this Bo Dennis person who seemed to do no wrong by Tamsin._

_Tamsin rolled her eyes. "She came all this way to see me and I'm not going to turn her away. She's looking for a place to rent and I'm hoping that Kenzi will be able to rent her loft out. It would only be for a short while." Tamsin pleaded. She didn't understand why Evony was being demanding. She could be so selfish a times. _

"_I understand your kindness but I don't want some stranger staying at our home if I don't feel comfortable with her presence around. Don't I have a say? Have you forgotten I live her too?" Evony said her nerves frayed._

"_Bo's not a stranger and of course I haven't forgotten but that's not the point. What do you mean you don't feel comfortable?" Tamsin questioned. "You think Bo's going to steal our silverware? And can you lower your voice before you wake her."_

_Evony ignored Tamsin's remark as she went to sit down on the sofa. "Can't she just stay at a hotel or something? Why do you always have to be so bloody nice all the time?"_

"_This is what I do. We agreed that our home would be open to anyone in need, and that includes Bo Dennis. Listen, I don't know why you're making this into something bigger, but she was there for me during my stay in Africa. I feel like I owe her my life and you stand there looking at me with disgust. Well, I don't give a damn, Evony for being selfish." Tamsin said angrily, going into the kitchen to check on her muffins. _

_Evony knew she was probably being overly sensitive but she felt threatened by Bo's presence. She knew it was wrong but she couldn't help what she felt. She didn't like the strong bond that was developing between them. "Can't we discuss this further?" Evony said, entering the kitchen, a sweet aroma permeating the air._

"_What's to discuss?" Tamsin said avoiding Evony's eyes. "Cleary you don't want Bo to invade your precious space, so go, go and tell her the reasons why you don't want her to stay with us." Tamsin was livid. Why was Evony so against Bo staying with them. "She means something to me and I don't expect you to understand this, but I'm standing here because of her. She was willing to give her life for me and I will not turn my back on her."_

"_Tamsin, it's not like that. I'm sorry." Evony said. She knew she was losing the battle. "I don't want us to fight and if it's that important having Bo stay with us until she can find a place to move in, then I'm sorry for being an idiot." Evony explained. She didn't like arguing with Tamsin, especially since she was pregnant._

_Tamsin grinned. "So, you've come to your proper senses?"_

_Evony pouted but continued, "Okay, but promise me that it will be a short stay. I don't know why I'm agreeing but since you seem to think I'm being insensitive I'm going to trust you know what you're doing."_

_Tamsin grinned. She was happy that Evony came to her senses. She didn't want Bo in some hotel. In fact, it was nice having Bo around. She was sure that once Evony allowed herself to befriend Bo, they would be good friends in turn. "Babe, you're doing the right thing. You'll get along great. You seemed to like her at first glance. It will be like having a family member staying over."_

_Evony wasn't appose to having Bo in her home, but she didn't want this Bo character to get any ideas in her head. What if she was attracted to Tamsin? Evony played scenarios in her head and the more she thought about it the more it made her nauseous. Was she making a terrible mistake by allowing Bo to stay or was she overacting? Just how close did they get in Africa? Deep down she knew Tamsin would never betray her._

_Bo stood on top of the stairs listening to Tamsin and Evony argue about whether she should stay. She felt bad and didn't want to put any strain on their relationship so she decided she would try to find a hotel to stay until things got sorted. It was better than getting cold vibes from Evony. She understood why Evony was being defensive but she really had nothing to worry about. Then she remembered why she wasn't that fond of Evony when she was alive. Still, Tamsin was her friend and she didn't want to makes things complicated. She was after all here on a mission and she was struggling with the notion that she might never find out who she was to help. Was she to help Tamsin and Evony? She decided to get a head start as she made her way down the stairs._

"_Morning," Bo tried to smile. She didn't want them to think that she overheard their conversation._

"_Morning Bo," Tamsin smiled. "Would you like to join us for breakfast? I made some carrot muffins."_

"_It smells wonderful but I'm going to have to pass." Bo replied._

_Tamsin frowned. "You think I'm going to poison you with my cooking."_

_Bo laughed. "I thought I was being polite by not accepting, but if you want to serve me a hard muffin then that's your poison." _

_Tamsin pointed her fork towards Bo with a motioning gesture. "Hard you say, eh, well then you won't mind me poking your skin with my fork," She grinned, joking along with Bo._

_Bo was about to reply when she saw the cold stare from Evony and thought best to keep her humour in check. Evony never did have a good sense of humour and that was one of the reasons Bo wasn't too keen on her. "How about you save a few muffins when I come back, but I need to run some errands this morning. I should be back mid-noon."_

"_Do you want a ride in," Tamsin asked. Evony faced turned red with annoyance. Why is Tamsin offering her services she thought?_

"_That's okay. It's a lovely morning and I thought I'd walk into town," Bo smiled. What she really needed to do was, or rather, wanted to do was check out her past. She wanted to go through her old life and get some sense of what she was to do. She needed to know how much had changed. Not knowing was driving her mad and Uriel wasn't exactly being a helpful angel. _

"_Okay, but don't forget, the party's tonight." Tamsin said. She sensed Bo's changed demeanour. Bo seemed to want to get away. Did she overhear their conversation? No, she couldn't have. She would worry about that later. _

_Bo sighed. She really didn't want to go to some party. What if she ran into someone she knew? Who was this friend? Would Lauren be there? And if so, how would she react? Thoughts raced her mind. "Would you be offended if I said that I was thinking about not going?"_

_Tamsin shook her head. "Bo, we discussed this earlier and it's going to be fun. I promise."_

"_Well don't push the woman if she doesn't want to go love," Evony said, trying not to sound annoyed._

_Tamsin turned her head and gave Evony a stern look before replying, "I'm not pushing Bo, I just want her to enjoy her stay and get to know people."_

_Bo knew that this conversation could get ugly so she decided to go. What would be the big deal? "You're right Tamsin. It will do me a wealth of good."_

"_Good," Tamsin said relived. "It's settled then." _

* * *

_Bo was walking aimlessly, thinking about Lauren, Tamsin and wishing she wasn't back on Earth. This mission she was on was hard and she felt confused and alone. _

"_Bo," a soft voice replied._

_Bo jumped. "Shit, you have a nasty habit of catching me off guard," She replied, feeling slightly annoyed with Uriel. "Could you, give me a warning before you give me a heart attack."_

_Uriel smiled. "Sorry, but I wanted to see how you were doing."_

"_I thought you were watching my every move," She replied sarcastically._

"_Nice try, but I am a busy angel," Uriel grinned. "I know where you're going and I don't think it's a good idea."_

"_What, you could read my mind," She replied suspiciously. Uriel shook his head. "I just wanted to see old familiar ground."_

"_You need to keep focus Bo. Remember why you're here."_

_Bo shrugged her shoulders. "Yes, yes, why I'm here. To change someone's course. It's all coming back to me now." She said mockingly. _

"_Bo," He said not amused._

"_I know Uriel, you don't have to remind me," She said loudly before she realised that an old woman was looking at her strangely. Then she realised that this old woman couldn't see Uriel and she probably thought she was mad or something. "What? Haven't you seen someone talk to themselves before," Bo replied rudely to the old woman who looked shocked before walking away quickly._

"_Well, that wasn't a polite thing to say, Bo," Uriel said, with a stern look._

"_Well I wasn't going for polite. You're just going to have to trust me Uriel. As you mentioned, I'm going to have to figure things out for myself." She sighed. Why did things have to be so fucked-up._

"_You're not alone Bo. I am here if you need me. Just give me a whirl." Uriel said, giving Bo a nudge._

_Bo knew Uriel was doing what he could. She knew he didn't have all the answers either. The big man upstairs only knew. "Uriel, I'm afraid I won't know what to do. And if I do accomplish my mission then will I become an angel like you or will I get into Heaven."_

"_I'm really sorry Bo, but I can't tell you that. Even if I knew, I wouldn't be able to tell you. Everything has a purpose and so will you in the end." Uriel said, trying to reassure Bo. In fact, he really didn't know what would become of Bo once she completed her mission. He had an idea but really wasn't sure._

"_Great, what could be more fascinating than being brought back to Earth and sent on a mission I clearly have no idea about? But all is fine, don't you worry, Uriel my boy." She said, frowning, feeling bitter about the whole idea."_

"_Try to stay focus," before Uriel's voice tailed off and he was gone leaving Bo standing idle on the street corner. _

_Bo sighed then decided she was going to see her old apartment. If she couldn't check-up on Lauren then she would do the next best thing._

* * *

"_Excuse me," Bo smiled as she caught falling boxes dropped by someone trying to juggle a far bit amount. "Do you need help?" she laughed. Bo bent down to retrieve the boxes that lay spread on the floor and was hit precariously by a fallen book. "Ouch." Bo stood straight and came face to face with a pair of beautiful blue eyes looking down on her._

"_I'm really sorry," the woman replied horrified that she accidentally hit this rather tall stranger._

_That's when Bo realised who she was talking to. It was Clio the woman that she met at Tamsin's party. She smiled. She remembered their brief encounter and wondered why she never pursued her. Of course she knew why. She stood there staring at Clio that she didn't realise that she was talking to her. "Sorry, did I miss something?"_

_Clio smiled. This woman was gorgeous as a pair of warm brown eyes reflected back at her. "I wanted to apologise for hitting you with my book. I seem to have my hands full at the moment, but that was nice of you to offer help," Clio replied staring intently._

"_That's okay," Bo acknowledged. "You looked like you needed an extra pair of hands. You live here? I used to live her once." She said, remembering her old life._

_Clio frowned. She was hoping that this woman would be a neighbour, not someone passing through. "Oh."_

"_You should think twice before carrying such a heavy load. You could seriously hurt someone," Bo said, in a joking manner. To her surprise, Clio's face turned red with anger. She didn't realise that Clio would be offended by her remarks. _

_Clio thought that this woman was judging her and it made her angry, turned to face Bo, replying angrily, "Well I didn't ask for your help in the first place. You shouldn't judge someone so quickly. Now if you don't mind, I have things to move."_

_Clio said grabbing her things as she started to walk away leaving Bo dumbfounded. _

_She stared down at the floor, stunned, in confusion and shock. "There's no need to be like that," she spoke loudly through the hallway. "I meant it as a joke and I'm really sorry if I offended you. I guess I was being too straight forward. Again, I'm sorry for the misunderstanding."_

_Clio continued walking down the corridor, but turned quickly before putting down the boxes. "Wait," she called, "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have snapped at you like that. I guess I was overreacting."_

"_No, don't apologise," Bo replied walking towards her. "I was in the wrong. Let's start this over again, okay. I'm Bo Dennis." She held out her hand and waited for Clio to accept it. _

"_Nice to meet you Bo, I'm Clio," she smiled warmly, wondering why she reacted that way. Here was a beautiful woman offering her help and she almost sent her away._

"_Nice to meet you Clio," Bo smiled back. "Do you always explode at people like that?"_

_Clio smiled apologetically. "Not often, no. I suppose you hit a nerve. I'm really sorry for acting like a spoiled child."_

"_Listen, the offer still stands, if you want a hand with your stuff," Bo added. "I don't have anywhere pressing to be if you don't mind putting up with stranger with a sharp tongue."_

_Clio looked at her in amazement. "That's really nice of you to offer especially after I almost bit your head off and considering we're complete strangers."_

"_I know how annoying and troublesome it can be moving. I find it a chore myself." Bo replied, thinking that Clio wasn't a stranger at all, at least not in that sense._

"_I guess you're right," Clio agreed. "Still, it's nice of you to help."_

_After a while Bo and Clio managed to move the boxes into her apartment. It was a small apartment, but it felt cozy._

"_Well, that was fun," Bo observed, glancing at Clio. She seemed more beautiful now than when she first met her at Tamsin's party when she was still alive and before her life changed._

"_Liar," Clio returned with a short laugh. She wanted to know more about this Bo Dennis. And judging by the flirtation going on, she suspected that Bo might be interested, but she was going to play it safe._

"_You've got a beautiful smile, you should wear it more often," Bo said, toying with Clio. "I have to say you have beautiful eyes."_

"_Thank you," Clio replied, a little embarrassed. "Well I'm glad you didn't say like I looked like a frog or something."_

_Bo laughed, running her fingers through her hair as she stood at Clio's front door. As much as she was beginning to enjoy Clio's company, she didn't want to lead her on the wrong path. A little flirting couldn't hurt she thought. What's wrong with a shag if both parties agreed, but she wasn't under any illusion that it could lead into something more. She was after all, on a mission and life on Earth was technically over for her. Still, she could at least have some fun._

"_I'm really sorry about before, it's just, I'm not used to having people do stuff for me without a motive recently."_

"_Really, why is that?" Bo asked, surprised. _

"_I'm just not very well-liked at the moment," Clio said without further elaboration. Bo didn't push the point, but she couldn't understand what could possible make Clio not a likable person. Maybe she broke a few too many hearts? Who knew and who cared. _

"_I was wondering if you wanted to go to a cuppa or something. I wanted to give a little back for your kindness." Clio offered. But she really just wanted to spend more time with Bo. She wasn't about to let a good catch slip away. She wanted to find out more about this mysterious woman who was her saviour._

"_Yeah, that'd be excellent," Bo accepted. She had time to spare and what would be the harm. "I hope you don't mind me saying this, but you're so beautiful."_

_Clio blushed. Her hands felt a little sweaty. Bo's words made her stomach turn. She stepped closer to Bo. "I know this might a little forward, but fancy a shag?" Clio said boldly._

_Bo smiled. At least she could still feel. "I thought you'd never ask." And with that the two women headed towards Clio's bedroom._


	11. Chapter 11

**As promised, the reveal of Lauren to Bo. Remember, Bo does not know that Lauren's life has altered and that she is now 'straight'. When she died many things changed and her existence was erased from their lives. It is as if Bo never existed in their universe. I know it can be a little confusing to some but bear with me as things will become clearer. In other words, when Bo was alive she existed in another universe and now that she had died, she doesn't exist in this universe except on a mission because she died. Hope that makes sense. But fear not my dear readers, I have interesting plans for Bo and Lauren and the people in their lives. So enjoy this chapter and please do leave me feedback. It's always encouraging to read feedback. Cheers!**

**Chapter Eleven **

"_Hello," a Lauren said, breathing into her mobile._

"_Hello Lauren. I wanted to know what time you were planning to go to Kenzi's party." Tamsin said._

"_Well, hello Tamsin. I was just getting ready to step out," Lauren enquired. "Why do you ask Tams?"_

_Tamsin was hesitant at first. "Well, I was hoping you could do me a rather small favour."_

_Lauren smiled to herself. "A small favour you say. Nothing is ever small when it's you asking for the favour."_

"_Ouch, I'll let that slide. Actually, I promised a friend that I would drive her to the party but I seem to be running a bit late and I still have to pick up Evony from her parents' house. I thought if you weren't terribly busy you could swing by my place and drive her to the party." Tamsin said, hoping Lauren would say yes._

"_You want me to drive a complete stranger to Kenzi's party. Someone I have never met." Lauren replied. "You don't ask for much do you?"_

_Tamsin sighed. "She's isn't just any stranger, Lauren. She's Bo Dennis."_

"_What." Lauren said in a surprise tone._

"_I meant to call you earlier but it's been a crazy week and well I'm telling you now."_

"_Do I detect a slight glimmer of hope about you," Lauren laughed into the phone. "As much as I'm curious to meet this famous Bo character you expressed eloquently about, I promised to pick up Cassie and I'm running late myself." She said. _

"_Crap, I was hoping you wouldn't say that." Tamsin said, sighing. She hated to keep Bo waiting but their wasn't any choice. She would have to ring Bo and let her know she was going to be late._

"_Why can't you drive her there?" Lauren asked._

"_I planned to but seeing I still need to pick up Evony and I didn't want to inconvenience Bo, having her waiting around until I get there. It wouldn't be fair. Plus it's out of the way. I guess I'll find a way."_

_"Sorry I can't help much._ _I will see you tonight and this Bo Dennis. I'm expecting to see wings, since you painted her as an angel." Lauren replied, mocking Tamsin._

"_Don't worry, you'll like her and before I set you off, just wanted to tell you that my hutch over Bo's sexuality was right. She's bi, but I think she leans more towards women."_

"_Really," Lauren replied coyly._

"_She just came out and told me, of course, she knew I was wondering. That woman is amazing. I told you I was right about her." Tamsin said smiling to herself. "That woman is amazing and I still can't shake that feeling like we're connected in some way."_

"_Careful Tamsin, you sound like a woman intrigued by her. Are you sure you're not infatuated by her?" Lauren asked, wondering why Tamsin was so sure of this woman. What kind of hold did she have and was Tamsin being honest with her feelings._

"_Forget that. I'll see you tonight." Tamsin said, shaking her head. She knew she couldn't explain the connection except that she felt she knew Bo._

"_Okay, see you soon." Lauren said putting down her mobile phone. She wondered how this Bo Dennis person looked. She imagined that once she met Bo she would see angel wings and a halo since Tamsin painted her as this amazing, wonderful creature. But then, she would soon find out._

* * *

_That evening at 8:30pm Bo was standing outside the front steps of Tamsin's house waiting for her to turn up. She had called Bo on her mobile phone again stating that she would be arriving in ten minutes. She felt a nervous sensation permeating her body. She felt nervous and she didn't quite understand why she was feeling that way. Surely running into old acquaintances wasn't anything to cause a stir, but she knew that it would be hard pretending that some of these people she was sure to meet would have no recollection of her. Of course the real reason she felt nervous was that there was a real possibility that Lauren was still in Tamsin's life and that she might be at the party. Nevertheless, she promised Tamsin that she would try to unwind and enjoy herself. She needed to stay focus. After all she was still on a mission with no timetable, at least that's what she thought. If she knew that getting into Heaven was going to be so difficult she might have been more cautious. Lauren never did like her driving her motorbike. Bo saw a car fast approaching and she knew that Evony was probably chewing Tamsin's ear for her driving skills. Tamsin always complained that Evony hated her driving, especially more so that she was pregnant. _

"_I'm so sorry Bo, but traffic was slow. I'm sure the gang is wondering where the hell we are, not to mention it was hard escaping Evony's parents."_

"_Hey," Evony complained. "Don't use my parents as an excuse. If you sorted things out earlier then we wouldn't be in a rush state."_

_Tamsin rolled her eyes towards Bo. "Yes, my love, as you wish. How could I face the day without your guidance."_

"_Why do you choose to mock me?" Evony said, obvious put off my Tamsin's dry humour._

"_Sorry hun," she said, getting back into the car. "You weren't waiting out on those steps long were you?"_

"_Naw, I like my lonesome self. It gives me time to reflect on things" Bo said._

"_I wonder what kind of things go through that head of yours," Tamsin grinned, catching the negative look from Evony._

"_You'd be wise to keep a distance," Bo snickered. "Remember, you're much better with computers than with humans." _

"_Bo," Tamsin said with a mocked hurt expression on her face, which soon faded into a grin. "I've laid out my dirty laundry too soon, it's no fun anymore if I can't shock you." _

_Evony shook her head in annoyance. "I'm terribly sorry to break up this conversation, but have you forgotten we have a party to attend and we're late as you can see by the ticking clock."_

"_She's right," Bo said, quickly trying to defuse the situation. She couldn't stand that certain look that Evony would get when she was annoyed. She laughed inside, remembering why they never got along when she was alive, and even still._

"_Alright dear," Tamsin said, embarrassed by Evony lack of patience. "Better get going before we start a rumour." _

"_By the way, if you don't mind me asking," Bo said, "Does she have a name? I mean your friend who's throwing this party." She had to know who it was. It was doing her head in._

"_Sorry, didn't I tell you," Tamsin said, thinking she must've mentioned Kenzi's name to Bo. "Yes, her name is Kenzi. She's leaving for New York with her fiancé. I'm hoping that she'll rent out her flat to you."_

_Kenzi, Bo thought. Shite! She was sure Lauren would be there. Then she began to feel sick. Was she ready to see Lauren again? Then it dawn on her that Tamsin said Kenzi was leaving for New York with her fiancé. When she was alive Kenzi was not engaged and never mentioned she wanted to move. What else was different? Was she ready to find out?_

_Tamsin watched Bo's express changed through her mirror and it surprised her. It seemed as if Bo knew the name. "Are you alright Bo?"_

_Bo shook her head, realising she was being watched. "Sorry, yes, I'm fine. Must be something I ate. My stomach is turning."_

"_I hope you don't come down with something," Tamsin said, apparently concerned._

"_It's probably nothing, Bo," Evony said. Tamsin gave her a stern look. "What?" Evony replied._

"_Don't worry," Bo tried to reassure Tamsin. "Little fresh air and I'll be like brand new."_

"_Would you like me to stop the car?"_

_Bo smiled. Tamsin was sweet and kind, not like Evony who was selfish and needy cow. "No, I'll just roll down the window. I should be fine."_

_After arriving at the pub, Bo felt a little more at ease. If Lauren was there then she would deal with it professionally. It wasn't if Lauren was going to remember or have any recollection of the memories that they once shared. Everything was different. That life that Bo knew no longer existed. She glanced around hoping to catch a familiar face, but the pub was busy with quite a lot of people. Bo walked behind Tamsin and Evony who were holding hands before she noticed a woman approaching and hugging Tamsin and Evony. It didn't take long before she realised that it was Kenzi. She had a huge grin on her face yet she was a little surprised at Kenzi appearance._

"_Kenzi," Tamsin said, "I'd like you to meet a friend. This is Bo Dennis. The friend I told you about who was looking for a place to rent."_

"_Please to meet you Bo," Kenzi extended out her hand and smiled as if she met Bo somewhere before. "You look familiar but I can't place you." _

_Bo smiled politely. Kenzi looked different. Her hair was shorter and she had what seemed to her a lot of make-up on. This wasn't the Kenzi she knew. Gone was the goth Queen who loved to laugh and enjoyed being a nuisance. Instead she looked like your average girl next door. She didn't like it. And she also wasn't engaged to Hale, although she did confess to having a crush on him when she was alive. What happened to Kenzi Bo thought? _

_"I have a face that is familiar to a lot of people. __Thank you for having me here," Bo replied, unsure what to say. It was weird. The whole situation was weird._

"_Once you've settled in, we can discuss what Tamsin said later. Come this way. We have our own private party room. I'll have someone send our drinks over." Kenzi said, waving her hand to someone who was serving drinks._

_When they arrived Bo noticed quite a few people. There was Ciara, Zee, Vex, Dyson as well as others, but she didn't notice Lauren. Could it be possible that Lauren didn't exist? No, that couldn't be, surely Lauren would still be in their lives. _

_Kenzi ordered a round of drinks, as Bo headed for the bar. She would try to have fun. Just what the doctor ordered, alcohol, and lots of it judging by the amount of consumption going on. She felt like a stranger among friends. She hated that feeling. It was starting to wear her thin. _

"_Don't be afraid to wear your hair down tonight, Bo," Tamsin said, smiling, realising Bo's awkward tension. She really did want Bo to get along with her friends. She hoped that Bo would eventually settle and stay in Toronto. What puzzled her was Bo's lack of background. Bo hardly mentioned family and friends. And when she did, it always seemed to be in the past-tense. Was Bo hiding something? Was she running away from someone? Is that why she was in Africa? She had to mentally shake herself because she was becoming far too involved in Bo's affairs. It was troubling her. And she knew it was putting a strain on her relationship with Evony. Why did Bo have a stronghold on her? Why the immediate connection with with? No amount of questions was going to calm her feelings._

"_I'll promise to behave if you promise me a dance later on," Bo said flirting innocently. She didn't care how Evony would react. In fact, she did it in spite. She wasn't wrong when she saw the angry expression on Evony's face. Stupid cow she thought inwardly._

_Obviously not aware of the cold stare given to Bo from Evony, Tamsin continued, "I'd like that. But promise me you don't have two left feet."_

"_Well that wouldn't be fair. You'll just have to wait and see then," Bo snorted out, as both women continued in a giggle fit, as Evony stood there arms crossed and red-faced._

_After a while, Tamsin started introducing Bo, but still no sign of Lauren. Bo was beginning to become impatient. She wanted to scream Uriel's name out and force him into telling her about Lauren but she couldn't in a room full of people._

"_Excuse me Bo," Tamsin said. "I'm trying to locate someone I want you to meet. I'm just going to find out where she's hiding."_

_Bo smiled weakly. "Sure, I'll be sniffing around." She made her way towards familiar faces and decided that she was going to find out how different things were._

"_So Bo," Ciara asked, "Tamsin tells us that you're a Doctor?"_

_Bo grinned. "Yes, I spent a year in Africa. That's where I met Tamsin." Bo said, realising her words weren't true. It seemed the others were no different and that helped Bo calm down._

"_Fascinating stuff, but didn't you worry about getting killed?" She said, interested._

"_No, not really," Bo replied. In fact, she wasn't in Africa long and she surely wasn't a real doctor, in the sense that she wasn't who she was portraying. In fact, the whole thing was confusing. Yes, the host body she took over was a doctor and she could actually perform all the functions that a medical doctor did, but her heart still belonged to forensic. She was back in Toronto, with no clue what she was supposed to do with her time, except that she was to figure out who she was helping. It made her dizzy just thinking about it._

"_Well," a voice interjected. "I wouldn't have the courage to do what you did. Aren't people native there? I don't mind the coloured, but to get my hands in all that muck would be a disservice." The woman replied._

"_Actually," Bo said her tone firm. "The people who live there aren't that different from people like you." She felt disgusted. How could someone be so clearly racist and rude at the same time? She wanted to throw a right across this woman's jaw but stood there seething instead._

_Ciara rolled her eyes in disgust. If she wasn't a co-worker of Kenzi's fiancé she would knock her silly. "Well, you would. After all, kissing your father's arse must not be that difficult. If money could buy you more brain cells, I'm afraid you'd ruin your resources."_

_The woman was clearly taken aback. "Well, you can't possible blame the world for their misfortunes."_

"_Is it our misfortune that someone like you can exist in the world to shoot off her mouth without cause?" Ciara said standing with her arms crossed. She wasn't going to have any of this._

_The woman grinned, and shook off the remarks as she headed the opposite direction._

"_I'd watch out for that one," Zee leaned over and whispered, "Miserable cow living off daddy's money."_

_Bo had to stop herself from laughing. She remembered meeting this woman once but couldn't recall her name. "Does this miserable cow have a name?" She inquired._

"_Regina Cooper," Ciara said grinning, her teeth. "I like your style Bo. Care for another drink?"_

"_Yeah, why not, this is a party after all." She said. They stood up and as they passed the bar someone put their hand on her shoulder. _

"_Bo, there's someone I'd like you to meet. You'll need it with this lot - especially this one," Tamsin said leaning towards Lauren. _

_When Bo turned around she found Lauren staring at her smiling. She froze for a moment but the minute she looked into Lauren's eyes it was like she was taken back to her previous life. It was like nothing changed, but of course it had. She smiled. Lauren looked beautiful, and she smelled wonderful. She wondered if Lauren was still with Nadia. How much of Lauren's life had changed. She wanted to reach out and grab Lauren into her arms but she couldn't. Lauren didn't know her anymore. Tamsin noticed the reaction Bo had when she saw Lauren and thought it was peculiar but thought nothing of it. She nudged Bo's arm breaking her trance._

"_I don't know what she's told you about me, but whatever it is it isn't true," Bo laughed before putting her hand out for Lauren to shake. "I am sure she told you but I am Bo Dennis." Maybe this wasn't going to be as difficult as she imagined. At least she could see, smell Lauren. Maybe she could somehow, get back into Lauren's life but then she knew that wasn't right. She was on a mission. Could she do both?_

"_Yes, Tamsin has a glowing report on you," Lauren smiled as she squeezed Bo's hand, not realising Bo's touch was eliciting an unfamiliar stirring inside her. "I hear you're some sort of saint, but it's nice to finally meet you Bo. I'm Lauren Lewis." She discovered Bo Dennis was even more attractive than what Tamsin led on. Bo suddenly realised they were still gently shaking hands and let Lauren's hand go, feeling slightly embarrassed. When she touched Bo's hand she felt something strange. Something she couldn't put her finger on. It was a weird feeling of something lost, something very familiar. _

"_Well, I don't know about the saint business, but secretly I could be an angel masquerading as a human," Bo blushed slightly wondering if Lauren realised what she was thinking. She was pushing the envelope and she was sure Uriel would give her a stern lecture, but she didn't care, being around Lauren felt natural and normal. "Listen, care for a refill or do you prefer to stay and listen to a bit of the gossip. That is, unless, Tamsin's mouth has been working overtime with stories about me." _

"_And I thought I was the only one making that connection," Lauren laughed at Tamsin expensive. When she looked at Bo, she thought she could place her somewhere. She realised Tamsin wasn't joking that there was something mysterious about Bo's eyes. Yet the woman in front of her appeared charming, witty and was something else she couldn't grasp a longing._

"_Then I must defend myself and say none of it's true," Tamsin joked. _

"_That's a shame," Bo smiled. "I was hoping you would prove me wrong."_

"_Don't worry, I am sure Bo will find out all your sordid secrets herself," said Ciara smiling. _

"_Come on I want you to meet the others," Tamsin said linking arms with Bo leaving Lauren and Ciara behind. Bo really didn't want to leave Lauren's side so quickly but what was she to do. She just saw the woman whom she'd been in love with so long and now she was being taken away. _

"_Now don't be all protective and hog Bo all to yourself," Ciara said, smirking. "What would your other half say?" _

"_She'd be fine about it," Tamsin stuck out her tongue. Lauren laughed and looked at Bo who looked bemused by it all. She wondered if Tamsin wasn't being honest about her feelings towards her. Bo was after all very attractive and seemed like a very likable person. When Bo turned she noticed Lauren staring at her, and Lauren blushed immediately. She didn't realise she had been staring at Bo, except that something alluring was keeping her attention. After all, she was straight and didn't have lesbian tendencies. Sure, she might have fancied a few women, but it wasn't in a sexual manner. All women had these sorts of thoughts, didn't they Lauren wondered._

"_I'm sure we'll bump into each other again very soon," Bo smiled at Lauren before leaving._

"_Yeah sure," Lauren said before turning to Bo and for a second forgetting what she was going to say. "I look forward to picking your brain," Lauren said quietly watching them leave. _

_As they walked towards a group of people Tamsin quickly turned to Bo, grinning. "Am I overly sensitive or did I see a little glint of attraction there?" _

"_What do you mean?" Bo said innocently. She knew she had to be careful. But then again, what did she fear?_

_Tamsin rolled her eyes. "Don't try to deny it. First you looked as if you saw a ghost then you had that certain look in your eye I'm all too familiar about. Bo really...you're such a flirt." _

"_What are you babbling about?" She laughed. "Didn't you say it would do me good to mingle and meet others and when I tried hard to be nice you accuse me of fancying them? I can't win. Besides, you're beginning to sound like a jealous woman." _

_Was she jealous? No, she couldn't be. "Even if you did fancy Lauren...you're so wasting your time. She's straight and not into women."_

"_What? What did you just say?" Bo said dumbfounded. Did she hear correctly? It was as if she was all of a sudden stricken with a terrible disease. Her heart was racing and her head felt dizzy._

_Tamsin stopped smiling and noticed Bo's face turn pale. "I said Lauren's straight. Straight as in she's into dicks not chicks. You have a look of disappointment."_

_Bo felt disgusted. She wasn't merely disappointed, she was mortified, stricken with the knowledge that her best friend, the woman whom she had been in love with so long and who had slept with not too long ago in her previous life was now was straight. How the hell could Lauren be straight? She was dating Nadia and declared herself a lesbian, but then that was when she was alive. There had to be some sort of mistake. Surely the Gods couldn't be that cruel. The Lauren that she knew was gay and had a girlfriend named Nadia. End of story. Then it hit her like a ton of bricks. When she died things had changed, Lauren had changed. Then she realised that is wasn't Tamsin she was supposed to help, it was Lauren. Of course, that had to be the only explanation. She was sent back to change Lauren's course, but how? Bo couldn't believe how cruel fate could be. Was she back on Earth to change Lauren's sexuality? Or was she merely a vessel in which to show Lauren her true calling. Was Lauren meant to be straight or gay? Bo's knees felt weak. She felt the earth caving in her and she wanted to scream at the stars with anger. She wished she never came back. _

"_Are you alright Bo," Tamsin asked watching Bo's face turn ghastly pale again._

"_I just need to sit for a moment," She said, still reeling from Lauren's straight predicament. "I guess it must be all the alcohol. I didn't eat much throughout the day. I think I'm going to throw up."_

"_Bo," Tamsin said shaking her head. "Why didn't you tell me?"_

"_Don't worry I just need to go to the bathroom." Bo said, leaving a confused Tamsin wondering what just happened. Bo was sitting in the stall, when she heard familiar voices entering the bathroom. _

"_So what do you think? Am I a genius or what?" Ciara said with a glint in her eye. _

"_What do you mean? I've been the one getting Lauren drinks all night," Kenzi retorted _

"_You think she needs to be drunk to go out with Ryan? I hope this means they're gonna hook up. I think Ryan would do a world of good for Lauren. It's about time she found a man she could settle with." The two of them burst into a fit of laughter and with the amount of alcohol they'd both had almost fell into the sink. _

"_Well this is really clever," said Kenzi. "What would Lauren think of us now, planning her wedding?"_

"_Don't get too far ahead of yourself, Ciara," Kenzi said, "From what I saw it's going to take more than just alcohol for Lauren to let her guard down."_

"_What is that supposed to mean?"_

"_I think Lauren has a new admirer," Kenzi giggled like a school girl._

"_What," Ciara said, leaning against the sink. She was starting to get dizzy._

_Kenzi smiled, "This Bo Dennis, Tamsin's friend. She's charming I must say, and by the way she was looking at Lauren, I'd say she was smitten with her."_

_Ciara gave Kenzi a stern look. "You don't know what you're taking about. How do you know this to be true?"_

"_I asked Tamsin and she couldn't deny it." Kenzi replied. _

_Bo was listening to the conversation and wondered if her feelings were that noticeable. Was she a book easily read? She wanted to leave, but couldn't. How much more of this conversation could she take? Then she flushed the toilet, hoping for a distraction. Upon hearing the toilet flush, both women looked at each other and realised that they weren't alone in the washroom They quickly excused themselves, hoping that whoever was listening wasn't a nosey parker. _

_Bo stepped out of the stall and headed for the sink. She splashed water over her face and looked into the mirror. This was shit. What was she going to do? She was still reeling from the fact that Lauren was now straight. How the hell could this have happened? _


	12. Chapter 12

**Sorry, if this chapter has been in the wait as I have been busy and didn't have much time to write. It's hard at times to balance work and life but I am trying. To everybody who has left feedback, you guys are fabulous. It helps motive me when I feel stuck. Not much to say about this chapter...mostly about Bo and Lauren. So enjoy and I'll try to not make you guys wait too long for the next installment as I am trying to write for my other story. Cheers!**

**Chapter Twelve**

_When Bo stepped out of the washroom she realised that she was in an emotional state, well. She couldn't believe how much had changed in Lauren. Yes, she was still the same person in the flesh, but her actions were different. Of course, she was being irrational since she found out Lauren was into guy. She needed to find a way, somehow convince Lauren of her previous life, but she knew she couldn't forthright tell her. Lauren would surely think she was crazy. Then again, how could she begin to explain to Lauren that they knew each other in a previous life? How could she rationalise such crazy notions? If Lauren was her mission then surely it was to set things straight, in a manner of speaking. She needed Uriel, needed some sort of explanation. So she quietly slipped out the back door and leaned against the wall. She knew she was hiding from Tamsin and everyone else, but she needed fresh air and to sort out the mess that was forming in her head. She felt a sickening feeling. _

_"Uriel if you can hear me, I really need you now," She pleaded to the air. She looked around hoping that no one was listening. Bo felt a tap on her shoulder. "Uriel, is that you!" She exclaimed._

_"Quiet there," Uriel said, smiling, appearing out of nowhere. "They'll be coming with a straight jacket if you give them cause."_

_Bo shook her head. "I didn't realise angels had humour. Ha, ha you're so very funny." She said sarcastically._

_"We're not all straight-lace you know."_

_"Enough with the straight innuendoes," Bo cried out. Did she have to be constantly reminded of Lauren? "Please tell me I was dreaming back there and that Lauren is not straight. I think the High Counsel made a grave mistake."_

_Uriel smile faded. He knew that Bo would be heartbroken but she needed to see the whole picture. "Listen Bo, I know that you must've been shocked by the revelation, but you must've wayward your mission."_

_Bo shrugged her shoulders. How dare Uriel rub it in her face? Couldn't he tell she was struggling to face the truth, or what seemed to be the truth because nothing made sense back on Earth. "You don't know what I'm going through. I'm sick of this ridicule mission. I don't want to be here. Is this my redemption? Suffer the consequences of my action by having someone I love turn into someone I don't even recognise."_

_"Give it time, Bo. You don't seem to understand your purpose." He responded calmly._

_"What is that supposed to mean?" Bo sighed heavily. Why couldn't it be simple and easy?_

_"As you know, your mission is Lauren Lewis, which I'm sure you've figured that out already," Uriel explained. "When you died Lauren's life changed. You must understand that you need to find a way to bring her life back into the proper course."_

_"Are you telling me Lauren is meant to be gay and that I need to out her, in a manner of speaking." Bo said confused._

_"Bo, I cannot explain in detail but deep inside you already know what you must do."_

_"Okay, well if I'm to make Lauren see the error of her ways, then what better way than to have her fall in love with me. We had a history together, that should count for something." She said looking at Uriel who didn't look impressed with her plan. "Deep inside Lauren's sub-conscious is a little dyke ready to be exposed."_

_"Bo, that's not the way." Uriel said, giving her a stern look. "You have to figure out how to bring out Lauren's true nature without making her fall in love with you. This is forbidden."_

_"Great, you're asking something I cannot achieve. You want me to guide Lauren, get to realise that she's really walking blind. Don't you know I still love her? You can't begin to imagine what you're asking of me. This is absurd." She said passionately wondering why God was being cruel with her._

_"This isn't something for you to decide. You don't have the power to choose." Uriel said trying to get Bo to understand. He felt Bo's plight but at the same time his job was to help her understand the true meaning. "You need to sacrifice your emotions for the greater good. Your time with Lauren is in the past. Guide her into the future, but you cannot let yourself get caught up with your own emotions. You must change her destiny."_

_"Well then I'll change the rules because I think it's stupid." Bo said, shrugging her shoulders. She really wanted to help Lauren because she didn't want Lauren to live her life out as a straight woman. Yet, why couldn't she just pretend and forget the past? She couldn't forget the past because the past was staring at her. This is going to get complicated and she was sure that the High Counsel was shaking their heads down at her._

_"Bo, there are rules to follow. There are always consequences for every action."_

_"Yes, I know that and I won't do anything to upset the High Counsel, I promise," Bo said. She truly didn't know what she was going to do, but if she had any say in the manner she was going to do it her way. "Sorry Uriel, but I must get back to the party."_

_"Don't be rash and do something you'll regret," Uriel warned before he vanished leaving Bo feeling irritated at her plight._

_When Bo opened the door she almost ran over Lauren who was holding a glass of wine in her hand. "I'm so sorry Lauren," Bo face flushed with red. Lauren looked drunk. _

_"That's okay Bo," Lauren stuttered. It was only alcohol, and she knew there was plenty left. "I see you're hiding out here from the others. Parties can get awfully stuffy at times." Lauren herself was trying to hide. All night she tried to avoid her friends who she knew were trying to set her up on a date that she didn't want to be put in an awkward situation. It wasn't as if she didn't find him attractive but she didn't like her friends mulling over him and their insistence that they should get together. She wasn't ready to date again. In truth, she wanted something more but she couldn't shake the feeling that there was someone out there who would be her perfect match._

_"Are you headed out?" Bo asked, hoping to spend some time alone with Lauren. She wanted to find out more about Lauren and what kind of life she was leading._

_"Yes, I just found myself walking in this direction." Lauren giggled. She had a little too much to drink and it was making her woozy._

_"Do you mind if I join you?" Bo blushed. Lauren still had a stronghold over her heart. "That is if you don't mind the company of a stranger."_

_Lauren smiled, "You're not a stranger anymore, Bo," she bit her lip. She couldn't believe how charming Bo was and how she enjoyed her company. Perhaps they could become good friends. "And no I don't mind if you join me. I feel you won't judge me or try to set me up with some random guy."_

_Bo felt jealous but she was glad that Lauren was at least running from that notion. "Your friends?" Bo smiled, showing her dimples which made Lauren feel warm inside. "I am sure they have good intentions but I get the feeling what you are searching is not inside, but in here." Bo pointed towards Lauren's heart._

_Lauren half laughed. "You are an observant one," she said, as the alcohol affected her thoughts or would it be the dark haired beauty that was staring at her with deep brown eyes that seemed piercing. "I don't know why but I feel very relaxed with you."_

_"I have that affect," Bo said smiling. "Or I could be an alien sent to kidnap you and bring you back for observation."_

_Lauren laughed almost spilling her drink. "Is it safe to go outside with you? I mean, you did just confess to being an alien."_

_Bo extended her hand out to Lauren. "I promise all the probing will be done by a true professional...me."_

_Lauren giggled. "You have a crazy sense of humour but I like it." She said, talking Bo's hand and allowing Bo to lead her outside._

_Once they got outside the night's air was cool and crisp. Lauren leaned against the wall staring up into the night sky. "It's really beautiful, the stars and it's magically wonders."_

_Bo certainly wasn't thinking about the stars, the only thing she was thinking was how beautiful Lauren was and how she wished she could be given a second chance with her. To redeem her life, but she knew that that wasn't possible. She was back into Lauren's life for a reason and now that she knew the reason it was going to be challenging, especially being in the presence of such prestige beauty. Bo really wanted to reach out and touch Lauren's face. So she sighed imagining it._

_Lauren turned around and looked at Bo. Her eyes were dark puddles of brown, a hazy look to them as if she was dreaming of something dreamy. She noticed Bo's strong facial features and knew that Bo probably had it easy with the ladies. She was always fascinated by Tamsin's openness, and at times wondered how it would feel to make love to another woman. She felt a sexual energy being near this Bo. She shook her head, wondering why the hell she was even thinking something that was obvious wrong and so not her. Well, at least it was just an imagination. No harm in that she told herself._

_Bo turned and faced Lauren who was looking straight at her. "Do you mind if I ask you something Lauren?"_

_"No, I don't mind."_

_"I know this might sound silly, but I was wondering what Tamsin told you about me." Bo said shyly. She wanted to know if Tamsin told Lauren that she was bi, which she suspected._

_"Well, Tamsin mentioned that you're a Doctor, and apparently a talented writer as well," Lauren said, wondering why Bo looked nervous. _

_Bo was disappointed. She hoped to hear something else. "Did she?"_

_Lauren leaned over, inches apart from Bo. She could smell Lauren's perfume. "Just between us Bo," She said, finishing off the remains of her drink. "But I think Tamsin likes you. I mean really likes you."_

_Bo was shocked. What was Lauren getting at? "You're drunk Lauren and not thinking straight."_

_Lauren moved upright, giggling. "Yes, Bo, I believe you could be right. I think the alcohol is starting to affect me. God, you're beautiful. I mean really beautiful."_

_Bo smiled. "Perhaps you should stay away from the bar," Bo insisted. She didn't approve of Lauren being drunk. In fact, the Lauren she knew never got drunk. What else was she going to find out about Lauren that she wouldn't approve? _

_"Perhaps I'll heed your advice," Lauren said, wondering why she was feeling like a school girl. "You know what else she told me?"_

_Bo looked at Lauren and she knew exactly what she was going to say and she grinned. "No, tell me."_

_"That's you had your heart was broken by some girl. That is why I think she might have a little crush on you," Lauren blurred out._

_Bo chuckled. She wasn't surprised by Tamsin's openness. "I did have my heart broken but not in that way." Bo said, getting closer. "In fact, you remind me of her in some ways," Bo said, looking hard into Lauren's eyes._

_"I do," Lauren said with a hiccup. _

_"Yes," Bo said softly that made Lauren's heart feel constricted. She felt a sadness but didn't understand why._

_"I see the sadness in your eyes," Lauren said, not realising she was reaching out to Bo. "Somehow I can feel your pain." Lauren said confused. Was the alcohol affecting her senses?_

_Bo grabbed Lauren's hand and squeezed it before letting go. "I loved her so much but then I lost her." She said realising Lauren wouldn't understand but it gave her a small comfort to be near Lauren._

_Lauren sighed. "I've never been in love," she blurted out before she realised what she said. Her face blushed as she felt exposed. _

_"You just haven't found your soulmate," Bo said smiling over at Lauren who looked lost._

_"Is there such a thing, soulmate," Lauren asked not as a question but something that eluded her._

_"I believe there is one person to complete us. To make us whole. Someone who understands your soul and makes you realise that the love you share is beyond the universe." Bo said, remembering her life, remembering Lauren, remembering what she lost when life ended for her._

_"I suppose I wouldn't know that feeing," Lauren said giggling nervously. "I'm sorry, but I feel like we met before. I know that might sound strange, but do you believe in reincarnation?"_

_"I do and yes I do feel like we have met before," Bo said, smiling. She would have fun with this. "Maybe we were past lovers?"_

_Lauren almost spilled her drink. "You think so," she said smiling. "It would explain why I have this incredible warm feeling around you." She said before realising she just something that she shouldn't have said. Was it the alcohol making her feel silly, but she knew that wasn't the reason. For some strange unknown reason, she found Bo alluring, and in truth attractive._

_"I'll tell you a secret," Bo moved closer. "I feel warm too." She smiled at Lauren who looked like her eyes were glossed over from the alcohol. "You have beautiful hair."_

_"It's a secret ingredients…beer," she blurted out, feeling quite giddily._

_"What other secrets do you keep," Bo said, smiling realising she was pushing the boundaries but she didn't care. "I bet your skin is soft."_

_Lauren felt her face begin to flush with embarrassment. This woman certainly had the ability to fluster her and she didn't seem to have any control. Bo hovered around Lauren, at close proximity. There again was that sexual energy she felt so strong. She looked at Bo nervously, the silence almost deafening the pair of them. Lauren stammered. "I think we should head back in. Tamsin is probably worried." Bo smiled at Lauren and nodded in agreement. She knew Lauren felt fluttered and it pleased her. _

_"Sorry, did I make you feel uncomfortable?" Bo said, backing away slightly. _

_Lauren closed her eyes for a moment then opened it to find Bo looking apologetic. "You did nothing wrong," she smiled back. "In fact, I find you refreshing. I guess I'm just a little embarrassed at the moment."_

_"You don't need to be," Bo said, "I like you, I mean I like your company and we have this instant connection. It would be really nice if we got to know each other better...as friends." Bo wanted more than friendship but she would have to put her personal feelings aside and remember why she was back on Earth. It wasn't right to be selfish and confuse Lauren. She knew she had to find a way to set Lauren in the right path but she had no clue how she was going to achieve it. The thought of her failing her mission was enough to send her in a free fall._

_"I'd like that," Lauren replied. She didn't know Bo for long but she felt something pass between them. Bo felt familiar and she didn't understand why she felt that way but she knew she wanted to know more about Bo Dennis._

_"Shall we?" Bo said motioning towards the door. She didn't really want to go back inside, but she knew she couldn't hide. She took Lauren's hand and held it tightly as they entered the building._

_Luckily when they both entered back into the room no one seemed to notice their presence or the fact they were still holding hands. Either they were drunk or into some deep conversation. Bo looked at Lauren and without realising they both started to laugh out-loud and still holding hands. They both looked each other longer than normal before Bo let go of Lauren's hand realising Lauren's face turned a blush colour. They were both full of smiles and mutual admiration, which didn't go unnoticed Tamsin and a suspicious Evony who still felt a jealousy towards Bo._

* * *

_"Why are you so interested in Bo," Evony said a stunned look in Tamsin's face._

_"What are you talking about dear," She said, ignoring Evony's jealousy. "Why must you dissect me with malice?"_

_Evony looked at Tamsin and hated herself for agreeing to let Bo stay with them until she could find a place to stay. "I'm not dissecting you, but it would be nice if you paid more attention to me than others."_

_"For Christ sakes Evony," Tamsin said loudly, enough to get Bo's attention. "This is a party and you're making something out of nothing," she whispered. She realised she was getting a little too loud and she didn't want Bo thinking that they were arguing about her._

_"You're saying I'm overreacting?"_

_"The thought did cross my mind, yes. I do think you're overreacting, especially about Bo," Tamsin said, putting her hand over Evony. "I love you, and I wish you would trust me."_

_Evony felt bad perhaps she was just being a jealous twat. She did have that possessive side to her that she didn't like. "I'm sorry, love, but I get jealous easily. I know it drives you insane."_

_"Yes, it does and I don't understand why you continue to act that way. We've been together for ten years and that should count for something. We're going to have a baby and I don't want to constantly feel like I'm being probed for infidelity."_

_Evony was shocked. She had no idea that Tamsin felt that way. "You think I do that?"_

_"Yes, at times you do. We argue about silly things. I like Bo, and I wish you would give her a chance," Tamsin said, taking a deep breath. She loved Evony but at times she felt like she was being smothered. She couldn't understand why she constantly felt jealous. Lots of woman came on to her but she would always deny them. She didn't want what she had with Bo to turn sour. Then she wondered if her actions showed differently. Did she focus too much on Bo? She didn't think so. Perhaps she was just sub-consciously pushing Evony away. Her jealous nature could get in the way. "Look, let's have a good time, okay."_

_"Okay, I love you," Evony said._

_"Love you too babes," Tamsin said, leaning over and giving her a kiss on the lips. _

* * *

_"Shit I'm sure I have somewhere to be but I can't remember," she yelled at no one in particular, before she realised her head couldn't handle that much noise, and fell back onto her pillow. Tamsin then appeared at the door._

_"Sorry, Bo," Tamsin said, "I knock but you didn't answer._

_"That's okay," Bo said a stale taste in her mouth. She needed a shower. Unfortunately Bo wasn't quite so good at holding her liquor. Tamsin heart went out to Bo who was sitting on her bed looking dazed and thoroughly ill. Suddenly she was pushed aside as Bo ran to the bathroom._

_Bo appeared in the kitchen half an hour later looking already considerably better. She made herself a coffee and sat down opposite Tamsin._

_"How are you feeling Bo?" She said with complete sympathy._

_"Why didn't you stop me from acting like a complete fool last night?" Bo weakly smiled. She couldn't remember everything except that parts of it was blacked out._

_"It's not like I didn't try but you insisted on having a good time and well, I couldn't stop you." Tamsin paused, cautious of what to say next. "Do you remember anything from last night?"_

_"Well I know I drank a lot," Bo said, wondering if she did something stupid._

_Tamsin grinned. "What about Lauren, don't you remember what happened?" At the mention of Lauren's name Bo looked up from her coffee, now completely awake._

_"What happened with Lauren? Please tell me I didn't do anything stupid" Bo looked at Tamsin with a mixture of fear and confusion on her face._

_"Well something quite major happened with Lauren, or rather with you, and Lauren. And yes you did do something stupid. I'm so sorry Bo…."_

_"Oh god, what happened? What did I do, tell me Tamsin!" Bo was terrified that she might have done something stupid to jeopardise her mission._

_"Well, you kind of….kissed Lauren and she slapped you back….and then things got ugly. She got really mad and stormed off. That's when knocked your head over the counter and cut your head."_

_Unconsciously Bo touched the cut on her head as the realisation of what had happened slowly dawned on her. Now she remembered, seeing Lauren looking so amazing, and so angry at the same time. God, what had she done? She had to set things right. "I'm a right cow."_

_"I was right about you having a thing for Lauren," Tamsin grinned. She was having fun making Bo felt vulnerable. She knew she was probably being selfish but it was just a little bit of fun._

_Bo looked up and noticed Tamsin grinning widely and then the memories of last night came back to her and she realised that she had been had. "Oh you're so in trouble."_

_"Sorry, I couldn't resist playing with you," Tamsin snickered._

_"Cheeky cow, someone ought to be put down for such negative behaviour." Then Bo smiled and laughed._

_Tamsin stopped laughing, "I hope I didn't hurt you by playing a joke on you. You look so cute believing what I said about you kissing Lauren."_

_"Yes, I'm forever damaged by your cruel intent," Bo played the wounded pup. "I don't know how I will recover."_

_Tamsin put her hand over Bo's hand and said in a serious tone, "Maybe that wasn't the nicest thing to do. But, it did confirm you like Lauren."_

_Bo placed her other hand over Tamsin's, "Well, I guess the cat's out of the bag then. Why do I bother to deny the obvious? Am I that noticeable?" Bo said laughing. Bo had many times in the past fallen for women who were unattainable, but Lauren was straight. Not the Lauren she knew and she was going to change that._

_Just then Evony walked into the kitchen and her mouth dropped when she noticed that Bo and Tamsin were holding hands. Both Tamsin and Bo looked at each other in terror. Evony got it all wrong. They weren't holding hands, they were just playing. But to Evony the guilt was in their eyes._

_Tamsin quickly released Bo hands, pretending like everything was normal. "This isn't what you think it is."_

_"No, please explain to me why my wife is holding hands with someone else?" Evony said her face red with anger._

_Bo got up quickly. "Listen Evony, it was quite innocent. Tamsin was playing a joke on me and you don't have anything to worry about. Nothing is going on and I will be out of your hair once today is over."_

_Tamsin turned around and faced Bo. She was annoyed with Evony and mad with Bo. "What are you saying Bo? You know you are welcomed to stay as long as you need."_

_"I think it's best if I leave tonight," she replied. It really was for the best. Bo was worried that Tamsin might be falling for her. Lauren practically said so and she didn't want their newfound relationship strained. It wasn't right especially since Bo on a mission. It wasn't right that she get too friendly with Tamsin then disappear. Bo had to stay focus. She was on Earth to change Lauren's course and then she would be gone._

_"Don't be mad, Bo, don't rush so quickly. I love having you here. We both love having you stay here." Tamsin turned to Evony with an angry expression._

_"It is okay. I will just go to a hotel. It's no big deal. I didn't expect to stay long but I do appreciate everything you have done for me. I don't see why prolong the wait." Bo said. "Actually, Lauren did mention she had a spare room and that I was welcomed to stay with her until I find a place to rent."_

_Evony was smiling inside and Tamsin knew it and it made her feel disgusted. "She did? Do you need a ride there? I feel like I should be helping you."_

_Bo looked over at Evony who had a smug look in her face and she felt repelled. She didn't deserve Tamsin she thought. "Okay, if you don't mind. I need to get a few things. I will need to call Lauren though to confirm if it's okay with her. She was drunk when she offered."_

_"Don't worry, Lauren is sweet and I know she won't have any problem. That's settled then," Tamsin said, still reeling from the news. She felt that Bo was leaving because of Evony. "Evony and I would love to help you and drive you to Lauren's place," Tamsin said looking at Evony with a dirty look._

_"Yes, Bo. That's the least we could do," she said. Finally she would get rid of that little pest. Still, that didn't explain why they were holding hands. Evony would worry about that later._


	13. Chapter 13

**I know this chapter is long in the making and I am real sorry for keeping my dear readers waiting. Life has taken me away from writing as much as I like to and it's hard writing for more than one story when I have limited time to write. But I finally managed to finish this chapter and I really do hope the wait wasn't too hard on you wonderful folks. Forgive me, but I will try my best to find more time to write. I can't promise when I will post the next chapter, but I haven't forgotten about this story and I hope those who have like my story will continue to read it. Thanks for all the kind feedback as it is much appreciated. Enjoy and do let me know what you think of this chapter. Cheers!**

**Chapter 13**

Lauren was about ready to hide in her bed and never come out after an exceptionally bad day at work when she saw a car in her driveway. She slowed down and took a few deep breaths as she parked her car and got out. "Hello, Kenzi. Why didn't you ring me first?"

"Hi Lauren," Kenzi leaned against her SUV red Escape and smiled at her. "Sorry, I just needed to see you and I thought I'd surprise you, surprise."

"You, uh, got yourself a new car," Lauren said, not quite knowing what to say.

"What do you think?" Kenzi said excitedly.

Lauren slowly smiled. "What I think is irrelevant, but why the new wheels Kenz?"

"Don't be caddy with me Lauren," Kenzi smiled in return. "Hale bought it for me. A present you could say in a way."

Lauren raised her eyebrows in a curious manner. "Present? Still, why a new car? Is there something you're not telling me?"

"Oh, don't be the martyr, Lauren." Kenzi shook her head. "He wanted to give me something for having to go away on one of his usual business trips. He is my fiancé you know." Kenzi said, rolling her eyes. She didn't understand why Lauren was giving her a hassle. It wasn't as if she was marrying the guy for his money. She truly loved him.

"I'm sorry for sounding suspicious. You're right I'm being a twat." Lauren replied. She knew Hale had loads of money. In fact, his family was rich, and what was wrong with Kenzi finding someone who was handsome, and if he happened to be rich then it was a definite bonus.

Kenzi smiled. "Did, uh, Tamsin mention anything to you lately?"

Lauren frowned. "About you trying to set me up on a blind date again. Yeah, I saw Tamsin last night, actually, when she told me of your proposed plan to get me off the singles market. Do I look like I need outsourcing?" Lauren confessed, her voice soundly slightly annoyed. "Actually, she didn't seem too excited about the prospect, but she said you were keen on setting me up on a blind date with him and she did want to see me happy and settled."

"Well, Tamsin's a lesbian so of course, she'd be a bit biased on her part. Although, Evony thought it was a brilliant idea. You could use someone in your life, someone who is honest, handsome, and who also happens to come from money. We could be like sort of sisters-in-law if you hook up with him." Kenzi said, grinning. She knew Lauren was lonely and she thought they would make a cute couple.

"Do I look like a desperate housemaid?" Lauren replied, a bit teed off.

Kenzi looked down. She did think Lauren needed a little push in the right direction. She wasn't getting younger. She was thirty-one and counting, hardly a young pup. "No not hopeless or desperate, but you're thirty-one Lauren. Don't you think you need to find someone to settle down and have children with?"

That infuriated Lauren. "Don't you think I understand that Kenzi," She said angrily. "Do you have a crystal ball on my relationships? Yes, what I need is a man to save me from the depth of my despair before I become a desperate old maid and pig out."

"That's not what I meant and you know that Lauren," Kenzi said, trying to apologise. She only had the best intentions.

Lauren sighed. "I know you mean well, Kenzi, but don't you think I need to be on my own first. Find my own sanity before I can allow myself to get into another relationship. Are you telling me that a woman could only be fulfilled in her life if she's got some strappingly handsome gentleman in her life?"

Kenzi went over and put her arm around Lauren. "Look, love, all I'm saying is that it could be interesting. I don't expect you to fall in love with him but perhaps you could give it a go. I'm having a party this weekend to officially tell everyone of my impending move. Hale and I have decided to move to New York so he could start a law firm with his partner."

"What, you're joking, right? I thought you decided that you wanted to stay in Toronto with your family and friends and that Hale understood." Lauren said sadden by the thought of one of her best mates leaving.

"It's only for a year or two, until Hale's business partner can handle the full operations. By then we'd move back to start a family." Kenzi said, trying to convince Lauren of the move.

"Two years is a long time, Kenzi. You seem to have everything planned." Lauren said. "A lot of things could happen from now until then."

"Don't come down heavy on me. I'll promise to visit often as I can. It's something I have given a lot of thought to. My parents weren't too happy but they gave me their blessing and I want the same from you."

"Of course you have my blessing, but I'm just going to miss you terribly. This is shit Kenzi." Lauren said as enveloped her into a hug. "So, how was New York by the way?"

"The city is loud and crazy, but I loved my two week stay there. It's so different from Toronto. Big lights, in fact, everything is big and expensive. I'm going to have to get used to the American way of life, but I'll adjust." Kenzi said, grinning. "Look, Lauren, about the last time I saw you, I…"

"We don't really need to bring that up." Lauren began to briskly walk towards her front door. "I mean, it's in the past, right."

"But I would really like to talk about it, Lauren." Kenzi grabbed her elbow. "It needs to be discussed. I want a clear conscience before I leave."

"Why? What was said was out of anger and hurt, end of story." Lauren said trying to forget the last encounter.

They fought over Lauren's anger about Kenzi's indiscretions. Lauren found out that Kenzi cheated on Hale, and that she knew about Rainer's cheating ways and that she didn't tell her like a good friend should have. Lauren forgave Kenzi, in truth, she had no choice. She loved Kenzi like a sister and although she didn't think what she did was right, not to mention deceitful. But what hurt her the most was that Kenzi shared her deepest secrets with Father Morgan, with whom she did not trust instead of going to her first. She used to go to church every weekend and did the best Catholic thing and confessed thy sins until one day when Father Morgan betrayed her trust. Sure, Father Morgan applied it differently. He had the nerve to tell her parents one day that he thought their daughter was engaging in inappropriate behaviour. In fact, Father Morgan was related to her father's side; a second generation of cousins. That was the last time Lauren did her confession with that slimy man of cloth. Sure, he wore the black robe as a messenger of God. But God would be appalled that the real sinners, hid behind his holy cloth. Lauren was sure that Father Morgan had sexual relations with other young women. She just couldn't prove it.

"You've always been there for me. I was hurting and depressed at that time, and you were a good friend, listening to my problems. I feel like I exploited your trust," Kenzi insisted. "Lauren, you know what I did and I make no excuses about it. You forgave me and I need to know if I can win back your trust?"

"You're my best mate," Lauren replied. "I don't want to rehash old memories. What is done is done. I can forget the past and I told you I don't hold no ill feelings towards you. You did what you thought was best. Why do I feel like I'm riding a perpetual wheel?"

"I know…what you're saying, Lauren…but…there's more to it." Kenzi fidgeted. "I…I didn't exactly tell you everything the last time we talked, Lauren…and why Father Morgan knows about it."

Lauren was confused and surprised. What was Kenzi babbling about and what more did she have to say? "I don't understand what you're getting at. Is something wrong? Are you in trouble?"

Kenzi took a deep breath. "Remember when I told you that I cheated on Hale with some local dude, well, I sort of wasn't honest about who the dude was."

"What did you mean Kenzi? I don't know if I want to know what you're about to tell me." Lauren said, cautious. Something inside told her whatever Kenzi was going to say she wasn't going to like it.

Kenzi looked nervous and Lauren sensed it. "Maybe we should sit down." Kenzi suggested.

"Are you sure you should be telling me this?" Lauren replied. She wanted to make sure Kenzi was confident and she also needed time to catch her breath. Was it something that she didn't wanted to hear? What if it's…no…she couldn't allow herself to think the worst.

Kenzi took Lauren's hand as they sat on the couch. "Before I lose my nerve, Lauren, I want you to understand where I'm coming from and you're the only person who knows besides Father Morgan. Promise me you won't say a word to anyone, especially Hale. What I am about to tell you doesn't leave this room."

Lauren looked at Kenzi. Could she keep her promise without knowing what it was? "Okay Kenzi, I promise, but you don't know what you're asking of me. This has to be something big for you to be looking so nervous. Are you in trouble with the law?"

Kenzi shook her head. In the past she was a trouble maker and often got into trouble with the law but she turned her life around for the better. "Just promise Lauren," Kenzi repeated. Lauren nodded her head. "The reason why I didn't tell you who the guy was, well….it was Father Morgan okay."

Lauren sat there frozen. Did she hear correctly, Father Morgan the one she cheated with? "Did you just say Father Morgan or was I delusional?"

"It just happened one day. I went over his house to discuss participating in some church activity that he was developing and he wanted my input. After a couple of drinks I found myself kissing him. I don't remember how it happened really. I don't even remember how I got into his bed."

"You…you did what?" Lauren was gob-smacked. She felt disgusted, nauseous. "That shitty bastard. He took advantage of you."

"It's weird, I know, but I woke up in his bed, not remembering how I got there. In truth, I've always had a crush on him growing up." Kenzi bit at her bottom lip.

Lauren's colour slowly became pale. She was horrified that someone like Father Morgan could take advantage of someone who he supposedly was to help and guide. Lauren knew he was a right bastard. "Kenzi, do you know what he's done?" She said. "He used your trust to took advantage of you. He's a father of the cloth for Christ sakes." Lauren had every reason to not trust Father Morgan. "I will not put it pass him if he put something in your drink. That man is disgusting and I cannot believe you still defend him."

"Don't be rash. You think this will ruin his reputation and career?" Kenzi asked as the thought of her indiscretions coming out scared her. "I don't want him to get into trouble. You promised you wouldn't say anything."

"That was before I found out that bastard Morgan was a snake. You have to tell someone. He drugged you and I say that's rape." Lauren exclaimed. She felt her blood boil inside and she didn't know if she could keep herself from exploding. "Does Hale know about this?"

"No and you're not going to tell him. He knows I cheated on him but he just thinks it was just some dude." Kenzi grabbed Lauren's hand again. "I'm telling you this is strict confidence. If Hale found out then it would ruin him, our chances of happiness."

"You don't know what you're asking of me," Lauren said, frowning. "That bastard ought to be sent to the proper authorities. He's probably doing it to some other poor girl."

"He didn't exactly take advantage of me. I allowed it to happen." Kenzi fought back her tears.

"Look, Kenzi, even if I believe that you allowed it to happen which I don't, Father Morgan had no right to use his authority to his advantage. When he took the oath to give himself to God, his only responsibility was to help others find faith, not lust." Lauren let out a harsh laugh. "For Christ sakes Kenz, don't you find it alarming that you woke up in his bed confused and disoriented. He took advantage of you and that is wrong by any means."

"Just promise Lauren, everything I said must remain in here." Kenzi lowered her face. She was ashamed and knew what she did wasn't right by the lord, but shit happened. And even if Father Morgan did take advantage of her, who would believe her. She went there on her own accord and maybe subconsciously she allowed him to deceive her. She didn't want to think about it. She just wanted to forget it ever happened and move on with her life.

"Fine, but I don't like it one bit. And this goes against everything I believe in. I can't believe I am allowing myself to agree with your crazy notion of happiness." She cupped Kenzi's face in her hands and gently kissed her cheek. "I'm really going to miss you though. Are you sure you're not leaving because what happened with Father Morgan? Running away is not the answer."

"Please Lauren, let's talk about something else." She said. She was tired and what she needed was Lauren's support not criticism.

"Okay, if that's what you want Kenzi. Please don't lie to me again in the future." She said, giving Kenzi I stern look. "And please, do not go anywhere near that bastard Morgan."

* * *

Bo gently pulled away from Tamsin. She looked quite vulnerable as she gazed down at the floor. She didn't know what to say to her as she knew she was being brash and she really didn't want to stir up ugly jealous from Evony.

"Bo, you have been quite quiet as you pack. What is wrong? Surely, I have not said anything that you do not already know? Please don't leave like this. You know you are still welcomed to stay. I guess I should apologise for Evony's behaviour as I know she is being rude and it's not fair to you. Bo, please - what would you have me do?" Tamsin said, feeling defeated.

With apprehension, Bo looked up at Tamsin's willing and understanding face. She swallowed hard. "Listen, I don't want to cause any trouble for you and Evony. I know you mean well and I do appreciate all your help but it's only fair that I give you two space. It was only temporary. It's not like I am moving to another country."

"I know that silly. You mean too much to me to lose you as a friend. I don't want you to slip away." Tamsin protested.

Bo looked bewildered as she repeated, "I don't plan to slip away any time soon." She said, realising that she felt bad as she knew once her mission was over her life on Earth was to be no more and the friendship she had developed again with Tamsin would disappear and she knew it was not fair to get too emotionally attached to Tamsin. "We still have crazy days ahead of us and really, I need to occupy myself."

Just then Tamsin seemed to renew her strength, and she began to talk excitedly. "You could find a job here and settle."

Bo looked up and smiled at Tamsin who had that mischievous look in her eyes. "I don't reckon I want to know what's brewing in your pretty little head."

"Never mind about such trivial things," Tamsin gentle pushed Bo. "You should trust my best judgement. I have connections and could probably find you a job at the local hospital."

Bo was becoming concerned as she realised Tamsin was getting excited about the prospect of her staying in town. She would like nothing more to be in Tamsin's life and settle with Lauren but the fates were cruel and she was dead and nothing was going to change that. It made her sad, but at least she was still breathing and she could still try to have some sort of life. She couldn't just float around until she completed her mission. She realised she needed to blend and act normal. Maybe working wasn't a bad option. "I trust you. You know that. I have trusted you with the knowledge of what I am. That is a wild and crazy dare by the fly kind of gal."

Tamsin took a deep breath. "Well, you do have balls of steel when you faced those rebels in Africa and your heart is big and giving and I love that about you." Tamsin said, realising she just said the word 'love' and it made her slightly blush which didn't go unnoticed by Bo who just smiled.

"Well, I'm really dead and have nothing to lose," Bo said boldly as she was sure Uriel would appear out of nowhere to give her a stern lecturing.

"Then give me a little more time to convince you to stay for good. Are you sure that you want mortality without any reservations?" Tamsin said, smiling.

"Yes, without reservations." Bo repeated, winking over at Tamsin. "The un-dead never sleeps." She giggled.

Tamsin felt hope return. "Well, as you being un-dead, you sure look gorgeous. Are you sure you are not some crazy alien by chance?"

"Who me, nah." Bo laughed. "But if you don't help me with these bags, I'm gonna regret ever letting you into my heart."

"I love your heart," Tamsin said. "I mean, you have a kind heart."

"You don't have to apologise or feel embarrassed Tams. Since meeting you I have felt an instant connection and you feel like family to me. I know you are not suggesting you love me romantically, but as a good friend." Bo needed to say.

"I do feel a strong bond with you and I don't know why," Tamsin said shyly. She stood up and walked thoughtfully over to the window. So much has changed and she felt happy in her life. She was going to have a baby with Evony, she had wonderful and supportive friends and then there was Bo. Someone who was going to change her life forever and she felt it. She felt something good was going to happen but she didn't know why, except she knew she had to accept it. It seemed that she however was not yet ready to accept that Bo would leave for good. She felt as if she needed to help Bo but had no clue what that was or why.

Bo turned to an anxious Tamsin. "You know I'm right here." She said breaking Tamsin out of her thoughts. "Why do I get the feeling you have crazy notions in your head? But I do appreciate everything you've done. And I love your heart too."

Tamsin's eyes lit up. "Yes Bo, a little sweet talking and I shall get a toothache. Not that I am complaining." She nudge Bo, as both women started to laugh.

"I can be a bee charmer if you like," Bo winked. Tamsin's telephone and Bo's beeper simultaneously broke their silence, and Tamsin went to answer the phone.

"Yes Lauren, she's here. I'll tell her. Okay. We shall be there soon. And Lauren, thanks for holing up Bo in your apartment."

"Don't worry, I have plenty of space." Lauren said over the phone. At first she was a little shy and she felt stupid for offering as she was drunk but she did like Bo and she didn't want to seem like it was an awkward situation. She wasn't used to having a roommate but she knew it was temporary until Bo found a place to stay. In truth, Lauren was a little surprise by her actions. She found herself liking the idea of Bo staying with her. She didn't know why but she felt perfectly naturally with Bo and had developed quickly a fondness for the dark and mysterious beauty.

"Thanks, I relay the message to Bo. See you soon." Tamsin put down the telephone, and turned to Bo. "It looks like your charm has won over Lauren. I have to admit at first I was surprise because Lauren is notoriously picky and she doesn't like sharing her space with anyone." Tamsin confessed. "Although, I do think she could use someone like you in her life. She needs to unwind more as she works too much and doesn't allow herself enough time to enjoy life. I believe my dear Bo, you can refresh her dull life."

Bo smiled to herself. She knew staying at Lauren's would be bad for her psyche but the thought of being so close to Lauren made her heart spin. She wondered if it would rain thunderbolts on her. Still, she was on a mission and she could at least have a little bit of fun.

* * *

"Well that was fun," Lauren said, putting away the dishes before turning towards Bo.

"Yeah... it actually was. We should do it again," Bo suggested. "Are you feeling a little tired? It is getting late."

"A little." Lauren said. She had a long day at work so when Tamsin dropped Bo off at her place, she was pleasantly surprise how well they settled in. And when Lauren suggested making home bake cookies, it was a surprise that Bo was game and Lauren couldn't remember when she had this much fun baking with another person. In fact, never. She knew it would be a little awkward having Bo stay with her knowing that they didn't know each other well, but one look in the dark haired beauty eyes and she knew they would become good friends. She had a good feeling about it. And truthfully, she needed a distraction from her mundane life and the constant need of her friends to set her up with some random guy. It was tiresome, but something about Bo Dennis was refreshing and something else she couldn't dissect.

"I guess you'll want to get some sleep?" Bo said, looking over at Lauren who seemed to hesitate a little. Bo had no intention of sleeping but she didn't want to make Lauren feel uncomfortable and she was after-all, a house guest.

"Sounds like a good idea I suppose. I need my beauty sleep." Lauren replied, fighting off the exhaustion she felt from her hectic work environment. "Bo... I left some towels on the bed and if there is anything you need just holler. I'm usually up all hours so I don't mind, really."

"Are you offering your services?" Bo said playfully.

"Well, I do orders but you don't need to ask me twice," she said getting up from the couch, pulling Bo up with her. "You're my guest and I want you to feel at home, okay."

"Okay," Bo replied, feeling the need to pull Lauren close to her. What she needed was a warm embrace. She needed to feel again and it didn't help that Lauren was close enough to touch, yet far away from reality.

"Well, goodnight then Bo," Lauren said softly which made Bo heart melt. It brought back many memories.

"Goodnight Lauren. And thanks for letting me stay with you. You don't know much I appreciate it." Bo said, smiling and showing her dimples which made Lauren feel a little uneasy. Why she found Bo charming and if she was honest, something more alarming.

As Bo drifted off to sleep, she knew that this was what she wanted. Being with Lauren is all she ever wanted before the accident. Why did she always run from her problems? She was back on Earth, sleeping in Lauren's flat and there was nothing she could do or say that would change the fact that she died and she didn't belong on Earth any longer. She was here on a mission and even though she imagined a million times how she was going to ignore her feelings, she still found herself wanting, no needing to feel Lauren's body. She felt restless and after a while got up and decided to make herself some tea. She felt odd because she was at Lauren's place and she was making herself comfortably at home. But she didn't want to wake Lauren up so she tried to not make any noise as she headed for the kitchen.

Lauren tried to fall asleep but found she couldn't as she was keenly aware of another presence in her house. Her heart skipped a beat as she felt something strange inside her stir when she thought of Bo. She didn't think it was possible to be fascinated by another person but that's exactly how she was feeling with Bo. And she knew no matter what else happened, there was something strikingly familiar with Bo. Why she felt that way was odd but she decided that she would get to know Bo as a friend. She heard a noise, which sounded as if it was coming from her kitchen. She wondered if Bo was moving about and decided that she would get up and see what Bo was up to.

"Couldn't sleep?" Lauren said, giving Bo a fright for a moment.

"Shit, you startled me for a moment," Bo said laughing. "I'm sorry, I did try to be as quiet as I could be, but I guess I failed miserably."

"No worries. I couldn't sleep myself. Is there something I can help with? I'm at your service. Remember, I do live here." Lauren asked, trying not to sound pushy. She really just wanted to help Bo who looked a little lost.

"It's kind of you but thanks for asking. I'll figure it out myself." Bo said, looking for where Lauren kept her tea. She looked a little confused.

"Sorry," Lauren paused, "Maybe I should show you where it is. Tea right?"

Bo smiled. "Thanks, I suppose I can be stubborn to a fault."

"Why don't you park yourself on the couch as I make some delicious tea," Lauren insisted. "Let me be of some service to you. That is well, I... If you'd rather, I know I'm intruding," Lauren replied somewhat hesitant.

"No, wait, Lauren. I just didn't want you to think...I want wanted to make the tea for us." I can't believe I just said that. Great, you're begging. She'll feel more obliged she thought to herself.

"You do? That's sweet but what if I make the tea and we can have it with the cookies we made earlier?" Lauren smiled incredulously.

"Okay," Bo said as she made her way to the couch. She could get used to Lauren slaving for her.

A little while later Lauren joined Bo, holding a tray with tea and cookies. She placed the tray on the coffee table and joined Bo on the couch.

"Hope you don't mind having tea with a complete stranger." Bo said, feeling stupid for saying that it. She just felt a little nervous and she couldn't help her mind from having naked images of Lauren bed.

Lauren gave Bo a stern look before replying. "Why does everything you say sound charming?" Lauren giggled as if she said something silly.

"You should get to know me better, then the real claws come out and that midnight stalker in me surfaces." Bo said, trying to keep herself from laughing as she saw the surprised look on Lauren's face and then both women started laughing.

"Serious, you are just so refreshing." Lauren continued laughing. "I can't imagine why anyone would want to keep company with a bore like me."

"Well, I do find your authentically nerdy, but for some strange reason, I like nerds and I like you. I don't know why." Bo said, trying to sound cool.

"I don't know why you'd like an emotional wreck like me, who..." Lauren went to say.

"No, I didn't mean it that way. I... I feel like, well...like I have known you for years. You'll think me a complete nut case. I'm not very good with words." Bo protested.

"I feel comfortable with you as well, Bo. And I am not just saying that to appease you. I'd like to be your friend. No matter what, you know? You're the first person in a long while that just cared...with no hidden agenda."

"You don't call me crashing at your place a hidden agenda?" Bo joked, gently jabbing Lauren on the side.

"You don't even know if I'm some kind of serial killer." Lauren smiled wickedly. "It may have been my charming personalitiy that got you into this predicament. You did hear of the Handmaid's Tale?" Lauren said, smiling. "I might be like one of those women forced into subjugation."

"No, but I've got all night to hear about it." Bo smiled which made Lauren feel a sense of calm. It was different being around Bo and even thought she barely knew her, she felt like their souls were connected somehow. "Although I can't imagine anyone dominating you."

Lauren grew serious. "You probably have a thousand questions about me as I have of you."

"No. Not that I'm not curious and concerned, but if you want to tell me, you will. I wouldn't ask for information you didn't feel comfortable sharing." Bo stated. She wanted to know more about Lauren and how different she was in this universe.

"See why I'd like to be your friend?" Lauren laughed at Bo who seemed amused.

"Not really but continue if you must." Bo tried to be coy and playful.

"You're nice, kind, nonjudgmental." Lauren said, her cheeks blushing slightly. "I knew there was a reason Tamsin liked you so much."

"But then, you haven't known me long enough. I ccould be the great pretender." Bo smiled at her innocently. It was weird talking with Lauren as if they didn't know each other. But this Lauren had no memory of Bo.

"Would you like a cookie?" Lauren asked formally, holding the plate out for Bo to reach.

"Thought you'd never ask." She munched happily on the offering.

"Well, I'm glad that you like peanut butter cookies as you can never know. It sure was nice of you to help me make them. I just love a house smelling like fresh baked cookies." Lauren said cheerfully.

"Actually, they're my favourite type, but..." Bo began to say before Lauren cut her off.

"But you're standing on formalities? Afraid you'll eat me out of house and home? Waiting to be asked?" Lauren winked over at Bo.

"I didn't want to presume. I mean, I didn't want to seem a like I was a pig if I ate all the cookies." She laughed. "I didn't want to empty your fridge either. I have been known to consume large quantity of food and yet I don't seem to gain weight."

"Bo, even indentured servants eat. I should go to the store and buy some real food, you know, fruits and all those funny vegetables, what with company and all. Are you up for some grocery shopping tomorrow?" Lauren asked excitedly. She didn't know why but it was nice to think of shopping with someone. She always found shopping for grocery a chore.

"You're asking me with a straight face if I like to shop for food with you?" Bo said, giving Lauren a toothy grin, showing her dimples.

"Hum. Oh! You don't sell miracle by any coincidence. Otherwise, ya, I guess I am asking." Lauren said, her brow creased.

"Well, I should check my appointment book," Bo said pretending to look. "Yup, I can squeeze you in."

"What a dream. I Lauren Lewis is honour to be in the company of Miss Bo Dennis, for a fantastic evening of shopping at the Marche."

"You could do worst. I have you know many women have fought to be in the company of a wonderful gal like me." Bo said, giving Lauren a light squeeze on her arm, which sent shivers down her spine.

"Well, I will think about it. Thanks for the wonderful offer." Lauren replied, trying to keep a straight face.

"My offer is time sensitive. The clock is ticking." Bo continue. She was enjoying being with Lauren and in truth, nothing seemed different. Lauren was still her silly self, yet behind those eyes, she saw a sadness and emptiness that she couldn't understand. What was making Lauren so sad?

"I better hurry and buy up all the stock then," Lauren said, running her fingers through her hair. "Though I must warn you. Soon I will be one of those desperate old house maids."

"You're joking right? You're absolutely gorgeous and witty." Bo said, wondering why Lauren was putting herself down. The Lauren she knew was always self-assured.

"No... don't. I'm sorry, I'm not really sure what's wrong with me. I... I think I'm missing out of something, but I don't know what. I... mean, I have friends, no doubt about that. I have great friends... old and new," she said smiling at Bo. "But something's missing from my life you know."

"I think I understand," Bo said, looking down, realising how her death has changed Lauren.

"Ya, tell me about it." Lauren said, sighing.

"May... maybe you just haven't found the right person to touch your soul. To complete you. They could be just around the corner." Bo said with a hopeful sigh.

"How do you mean?"

"Well, I just mean that finding your soulmate... no, I mean connecting with someone," Bo said, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. "I don't know what I mean, truthfully."

"You're sweet Bo." Lauren said looking straight into Bo's eyes as if she was looking into her own soul. It surprised her. "I have to say, but you're so damn beautiful when you look at me that way."

"Yeah..." Bo replied before the implication set in. "You're just being nice."

Lauren smiled. "Shall we drink more tea?" She asked.

"Of course," Bo grinned as she raised her cup to Lauren. Both woman looked at each other a little longer than normal before Lauren poured the tea.

"Here's to friendship," Lauren said as she continued looking at Bo. She felt a warmth permeate her body and she wasn't quite sure if it was the tea making her warm or if it was something else. The only thing she knew; she was enjoying Bo's company and she didn't want it to end.


	14. Chapter 14

Okay, so I know it's been a while but I have been busy with work and life. I must say, I enjoyed writing this chapter and I hope that everyone who reads it will enjoy reading it. So again, sorry for the long delay, but to those to have stuck around, enjoy and drop me a line or two. Feedback is always appreciated and I just love hearing what my readers think of my story. I shall try not to make you guys wait too long for the next chapter. Thanks and as always enjoy.

**Chapter 14**

"Sounds like you're developing a soft spot for her." Kenzi said, giving Lauren an 'I know you're game look'.

Lauren breathed a short laugh. "I don't know what you are trying to imply. Bo's just different from most of the people I've met before. There's an oddly familiarity about her that I can't quite put my finger or why I feel like we've met before. Almost as if we have met in another time, despite that I think I'm going mad and I can't shake this feeling. She always has an infuriatingly good reason for the gaps in her stories that I can't argue with, or even fault, because I realise that I am in no position to probe her life as if she's one of my patients. Besides, we hardly know each other really."

"Sounds like a fascinating character." Kenzi stated, looking at Lauren weirdly. What drew her to Bo? She had to admit, one look into Bo's eyes and you felt as if the woman had been in your life forever. She too felt that oddly familiar feeling stir inside her when she met Bo, yet just as Lauren, she couldn't understand why she felt that way.

Lauren nodded. "She's so sure of herself, which is odd in itself. Most of the women I come in contact with are susceptible in one way or another. They try to cover it up with a hard shell, but it's always so transparent. Bo seems so strong and self-assured, as if she's living on the edge of life." Lauren said as if she was in deep thought. "I really don't know how to explain it."

"And you want to find that opening in her armour?" Kenzi raised her brow. "Always the Doctor, Miss Lewis."

"I'm not sure that would make a difference. I get the feeling that if someone threw a grenade, Bo wouldn't be able to stop herself from cultivating and taking the blunt force. Having said that though, there is something so distinctly vulnerable about her, in a subtle way that makes her so damn endearing. I find myself drawn to her in an alarming way." Lauren said, not realising the implications of her words.

"So, what you are saying, is that you have fallen for Bo's charming personality and you want to set up shop with her." Kenzi said, half-jokingly and half serious. "So I guess I was way off?"

Lauren looked at Kenzi with a stern look as if she was an open book. In truth she did find Bo attractive but she was not into women, at least that is what she told herself. "But I get the feeling there's much more about Bo that is under the surface. And don't start that with me." She shot Kenzi an irked looked.

"Maybe you should have been a Psychologist, instead of a Doctor. You're always digging under people's skin, looking for a way in."

"I just think, if I can help people with their shortcomings, and help them to better express themselves then they would be able to cope with all other difficulties in their lives." Lauren said, defending herself.

"Are you trying to find a fault in Bo?" Kenzi stated, her expression showing signs of doubt.

"No, I mean yes. I don't know. Maybe." Lauren said, sighing. She really didn't understand her fascination with Bo or why she needed to get under her skin. Bo was a mystery and she wanted to unravel that mystery.

"Well, that's obvious. More wine?" Kenzi teased. "She's really got to you hasn't she?" She smiled. Why was Lauren so interested in Bo? Lauren usually took a long while before she opened herself up to someone new. She started to question Lauren's intentions as she stared at her with a puzzled look. "In such a short time I might add. Are you sure having her stay with you is such a good idea? I mean she might steal your silverware?"

"Ha, ha ha," Lauren said sarcastically. "You're one to speak."

"I'm a reformed shop-a-holic." Kenzi said, sitting upright.

"More like a reformed kleptomaniac," Lauren jabbed back.

"I'm not the one having charisma issue with a certain woman. I might add a 'woman'." Kenzi looked at her with a suspicious eye.

"She makes me feel so uncomfortable sometimes. I don't know whether she means to, or she's doing it unconsciously, but it's almost as if she's flirting with me." Lauren said, trying to change the subject.

"Well, Tamsin did say she liked both." Kenzi replied. "I'm still so surprised that you opened your flat to her. What the hell were you thinking?"

Lauren nodded. "Well, I was drunk at the time and really, she needed a place to crash and I have plenty of room. I actually enjoy her company." She said surprised to reveal it to Kenzi.

"The woman is a babe and drips of sexuality," Kenzi confessed. "But this set-up smell dangerous to me."

"Well yeah she's sunning, but what's that got to do with anything?" Lauren said, as if she was missing something.

"Well, if she does fancy you, it might as well be someone you like the look of." Kenzi joked as she snorted a laugh.

"Don't be silly. Not that it would be the first time I've had to deal with it, as you well know. I've had more than my fair share of infatuations to cope with, especially with crazed patients. It's not that obvious with Bo. Maybe she just likes me as a friend. Maybe I'm just being paranoid because I know she's into women. That sounds awful, like I think every gay woman is automatically going to find me attractive."

"They probably do, Lauren. You are beautiful." Kenzi said, shaking her head.

"Thank you." Lauren smiled graciously. She knew Kenzi meant it, but she didn't put any great importance on her looks. It was nice to be thought attractive, but sometimes her life as a Doctor would be a lot easier if she were just plain.

"You wouldn't by any chance be sub-consciously flirting back with Bo?" Kenzi questioned looking at Lauren whose cheeks seemed a little pink than normal. "You track record with men is shady at best."

"Take the piss," Lauren replied quickly.

"C'mon Lauren," Kenzi said looking at Lauren with a serious look. "It's me Kenzi, your bff and I know when you're not being truthful about something."

"Why must you read me like a book?" Lauren said, her nostrils flared as she realised there was no hiding from Kenzi. She really did know her well.

"Look, I am not saying anything," she replied, putting her hand on Lauren's shoulder. "Maybe you are just lonely and Bo showing you affection is misperception on your part."

Lauren looked over at Kenzi and shook her head. "Seriously," she laughed harshly. "Do I look like something who is easily confused? I thought you were sharper than that."

"Honestly," Kenzi sighed. "What kind of friend would I be if I sugar-coated the truth?"

Lauren thought for a moment and she knew what Kenzi was trying to get at. It seemed her past always found a way to haunt her. "Let's not open that Pandora's box."

"I love you Lauren," Kenzi went to say as she rubbed Lauren's arm. "And I'm surprised I'm even saying this, but I think this Bo Dennis might put a spin on your life. I feel something positive, you could say a positive flow coming from her."

Lauren laughed. "Are you spinning me tales? Since when did you become a wise old woman?"

"Since I met you," Kenzi poked Lauren's side. "I don't know what to make of Bo Dennis, but clearly the woman has you intrigued. I know Tamsin is over the moon with her so I got to hand it to Bo. She's got game and she doesn't even try."

"And you know all this from?" Lauren laughed.

"I have you know I spent a good amount of time at the party chatting up with Bo and she's damn funny and you can't help but like her. She's got a groovy vibe about her." Kenzi said, realising she was making Bo sound like a prize winner.

"Groovy vibe?" Lauren said, raising her brow at Kenzi. "Are we some hippie smoking a bong?"

"I miss those days," Kenzi laughed. "Though I didn't miss waking up next to some joe smuck."

"Oh Kenzi," Lauren grabbed Kenzi and enveloped her into a hug. "I'm going to miss you terribly. Promise me you will text me every day."

"Promise," Kenzi replied, making a criss-cross on her heart. "You my dear, need to find your purpose. I think Bo might hold the key."

Lauren smiled and then her mind wandered off to Bo. She wondered why she felt an instinct attraction to Bo. Then she asked herself that question that has haunted her since the early morning; why did her heart and stomach have butterflies every time she was near Bo Dennis?

XXXXXX

Bo was walking down old familiar grounds, smiling as she was thinking about Lauren. She couldn't believe her luck when Lauren offered her flat until she found a place to stay. It was like old times, yet it was different. She was still trying to feel Lauren out and figure out how she was going to set Lauren back on the path she was intended before her life passed. As she turned the corner she was surprised to see Uriel standing there as if he was waiting for her.

"What's up angel?" Bo said casually, but she knew if Uriel appeared then he was there for a reason, although, she probably knew why.

"Don't be so caddy Bo," Uriel said, not looking too amused.

Bo shrugged her shoulders not wanting to get a lashing from an angel. "I know what I am doing?"

"Listen, I am on your side, but you're walking a fine line here." He said, arms crossed. "I just want to make sure you haven't forgotten why you're back on Earth."

"As if I could," Bo said bitterly. "I don't have a road map and no instructions so if you could stop looking down on me as if will falter and trust that I know what I am doing." She really had no idea what she was doing or what she needed to do. But the High Counsel didn't need to know that.

"I'm your guardian angel, not your judge and jury," Uriel said, trying to understand Bo. "Remember, I am here to help you not watch you falter."

"Look, I know you have a job to do and I appreciate everything, but what I need is a miracle and unless you're handing out miracles, I don't know what else you can do." She said brashly, realising she sounded harsh. She didn't mean to but she had no clue how she was going to resolve Lauren's issue or what the end of her mission really meant for her. She knew once she completed her mission that she would never see Lauren again and it tore into her heart like a cold steel blade.

"I won't stop you, but I must insist that you remember why you're here and that there are consequences to every action. You need to focus on helping Lauren and forget about your past connection. Nothing good can come out of delaying or sabotaging your mission." Uriel said with a stern voice. Being an angel was not easy.

Bo sighed heavily. She knew he was right but seeing Lauren again twisted her emotions and it was easy to get caught up in her emotions. "I'm handling it." She sighed again before her mobile went off. It was Lauren calling. She looked up and Uriel had disappeared. He was good at appearing and disappearing at once. She breathed and flipped her phone on. "Hello."

"Hello Bo," Lauren said over the phone. "Hope I am not bothering you at this moment."

"I welcome the intrusion my dear," as Bo replied, her grin growing.

"Are we still on for the shopping?" Lauren said, a slight hesitation on her part. She didn't want to sound eager, but that's exactly how she felt. "I could make you dinner. That is, if you don't mind my cooking abilities."

"Unless you plan to replace me with a robot, no angels could drag me away from a wonderful evening of fine shopping and dinner with you Doctor Lewis." Bo said with all her charm. "I might choke on something and you being a Doctor can perform the Heimlich maneuver on me. I feel safer just knowing that."

"You always have a colourful way to express things," Lauren said, amused. "I don't know how you do it Bo."

"I guess some of us are just borne with a great personality," Bo breathed into the phone. She loved talking with Lauren. "I could teach you a thing or two."

Lauren laughed. She didn't know why but Bo always made her feel a little giddy. "I suppose you can teach me how to be a cool rebel and I could teach you how to be an awkward geek."

"How is that exchange balanced?" Bo said, raising her brow.

"Have you know geek chic is all the rage these days?" Lauren laughed, realising her smile was as wide as the ocean.

"Is it now?" Bo responded, then laughed into the phone. "Good thing I'm only six degree of separation."

"Are you always this charming?" Lauren said, trying to stop herself from having a giggle fit.

"Depends on who I am talking to," Bo replied. "I'm a deck of cards. Can't show my hand unless I know what I'm getting into."

"I'm terrible at those kinds of things," Lauren laughed. She was glad Bo could not see her expression. "I could recite the human anatomy. The cardiovascular system consists of the heart, blood vessels. Did you know it's responsible for transporting oxygen, nutrients, hormones, and cellular waste products throughout the body?"

Bo laughed. She always found Lauren's geekiness charming. "I know who to call if I'm in need of medical attention."

"Sorry, I guess I can babble on about nothing," Lauren said, feeling a little shy. "I keep forgetting you're a Doctor too. Where's my manners?"

"Don't be," Bo responded quickly. "I find your rambling absolutely charming. Don't change yourself for me, please." She said, realising Lauren had no clue that she wasn't even a real Doctor, at least not in that sense. She just happened to find herself in a Doctor's host body. It was weird that she knew shit.

"You're too sweet, Bo Dennis." Lauren replied.

"So, are you gonna do this shopping excursion with me or what?" Bo said, getting excited.

"Where are you?" Lauren replied. "I can pick you up and we can start from there."

"You needn't bother," Bo responded. "I'm actually not that far from the place so we could meet, say in a half hour?"

"Sounds good. See you soon." Lauren said, before hanging up the phone. If she didn't know better, she felt like a school girl with a crush. But that could not be she told herself. These were not the kind of proper thoughts one should be having. She had to stop thinking about it before it did her in. She was just going to enjoy Bo's company and not worry about such silly things.

XXXX

Lauren walked briskly to the front of Marche as she was late. She found Bo standing there casually drinking and looking at her phone. "I'm so sorry Bo. Traffic was a nightmare as there was some accident and I had to take a damn detour."

"No worries," Bo said, with a warm smile. "We live in Toronto if you forgotten. I think we are used to traffic, road closures, and construction everywhere. It seems like everybody is in a hurry to get somewhere."

"Again, I am so sorry." Lauren said, still out of breath.

"Just relax then," Bo said, putting her hand on Lauren's shoulder. "I'm only on my third cup of coffee. Blame it on Tim Horton."

"Is it wise to drink that much coffee in one sitting," Lauren said, feeling concerned for keeping Bo waiting.

"Nothing is ever wise," Bo said, laughing. "But I will probably regret it later when I have to pee a million times."

"I think you might be wired for the rest of the evening." Lauren commented, as she finally started to allow herself to relax.

"Good, later tonight you can recite all the bones in the body," Bo smirked towards Lauren who looked surprised.

"Gosh, I might put you to sleep, never mind." She pouted. "But I promise to make us a fab dinner tonight."

"When you mean fab, do you mean edible?" Bo teased back.

Lauren shook her head and smiled. "I do realise we are still getting to know each other, but Bo Dennis, I have never poisoned anyone with my cooking unless it was intentional."

"Ha, so you might intentionally poison me if I provoke you," Bo said, smirking as she enjoyed teasing Lauren.

"I won't poison you," Lauren remarked with a grin on her face. "But, I can't say you might not suffer from diarrhea later."

"Why Lauren Lewis," Bo chuckled. "Your shrewd cunning words have tickled my fancy. We'll get on like a house on fire."

"Shall we start the shopping experience?" Lauren smiled, enjoying the atmosphere that Bo was creating. It was simply wonderful to laugh with someone without feeling the expectations. She didn't remember when she laughed this much with another.

"After you," Bo said, waiting for Lauren to move ahead. She didn't know how she was going to achieve her end game but she was damn sure she was at least going to enjoy every minute she had left with Lauren.

XXXX

"I didn't think it was humanly impossible to stuff one's face that much," Bo said, dropping herself on the couch, feeling full and satisfied. "Why the hell did you not stop me from eating?"

Lauren herself went to sit beside Bo on the couch as she herself was a little full. They had a wonderful dinner as she enjoyed cooking for Bo much to her delight. "Sorry, I made so much food and you probably felt obliged to eat everything."

"Nonsense," Bo replied, tapping her tummy. "I had a wonderful time watching you cook. And you didn't poison me in the end. Or does that come later?" Bo teased, winking over at Lauren, who was looking at her with intense eyes.

"Mind your manners." Lauren poked Bo's arm. She looked into Bo eyes and felt a warming sensation permeate her body.

Bo looked into Lauren eyes and felt a sense of foreboding, as if the future was set, but a strange feeling overwhelmed her senses and she had to look away as she felt her eyes get watery.

Lauren continued looking at Bo and sensed a change in her as she watched Bo turn away. "Is something wrong? Sorry, did I do something?" She said confused.

Bo had to clear her throat as a lumped formed. She didn't know why but her heart felt heavy and a sadness yet something else, 'hope' had invaded her mind and soul.

Lauren went to put her hand on Bo's arm and gently stroked it. She didn't know why she felt the need to touch Bo except that it felt natural and in truth, in made her feel something, like a feeling she had locked up inside her heart long ago. And in a strange twist, in also made her feel sad. Like she lost something long ago. "Bo?"

"I'm alright," Bo said in a low voice before turning her head towards Lauren who looked concerned. It was in that moment that she felt all the love inside her explode for Lauren. The Lauren she loved before and the Lauren that was now before her.

"Do you want to talk about it?" She asked, not sure if she should pressure Bo. She really wanted to know what was making Bo upset or why she had a sadness in her eyes.

Bo looked at Lauren, remembering all the good times and bad. She was such an idiot for leaving Lauren and worst, for dying. "You are so beautiful." Bo went on to say as she reached out and gently caressed Lauren's face.

Lauren closed her eyes for a moment, allowing Bo to touch her. She didn't stop Bo or even wondered why it was happening, but all she knew was that it felt so natural and something about Bo's touch made her feel so alive, and if she was honest, a little turned on. She opened her eyes and smiled. "You have such a kind heart Bo, I mean that."

"If only you knew," she said quietly.

"I'd like you to tell me, that is, if you are okay." Lauren said, hesitating. She really wanted to know what was in Bo's mind and heart/

Bo smiled, and removed her hand from Lauren's face before sighing. "You know, there are some things that cannot be said. It's not that I don't trust you but you would probably think I'm a loon."

Lauren placed her hand over Bo's. "You couldn't be more incorrect. I don't know why, but I feel so connected to you. Even from the moment we meet, I felt a physical presence about you that is hard to explain. You make me feel things that I know I shouldn't feel." Lauren said, realising she might had said too much. Would Bo looked at her weird?

Bo felt speechless for a second. What was Lauren getting at? What was she feeling? "I like you Lauren, and if I haven't been obvious enough, I like you a lot. But, there are things about me you don't know or could possible understand. And I mean that sincerely."

For a moment Lauren felt a little rejected. She did want to help Bo and comfort her, but it seemed as though Bo did not want her to get inside. "Sorry, I"

"Lauren," she said, stopping Lauren from continuing. "It's not what you think, honest. There is so much I want to say to you, tell you. But I know I have no right to get you involved in my issues." She realised she was dangerously close to kissing Lauren. But she knew it would not be right and she was sure Uriel would appear as fast as lightning.

"I won't deny I feel a little rejected," Lauren said, looking into the deep brown eyes that were staring at her intently. There was something so beautiful about how Bo was looking at her. No one ever looked at her that way. It felt like she was looking into her soul.

Bo smiled and licked her lips. "You do something to me you know that?" She said bravely.

"I do," Lauren said, feeling butterflies in her stomach. There was a growing need to feel Bo near her. She didn't understand why, but it was strong and it was staring to overwhelm her senses.

Bo just continued looking into Lauren's eyes as she sensed something different about Lauren. A slight change in her from when she first met her again. There was a softness floating around her, a glow if she had to put a word to it. She shook her head.

"What exactly do I do to you?" Lauren said, wanting to know what Bo meant by her words.

Bo laughed and smiled again towards Lauren. "Maybe we should leave it at that."

Lauren was disappointed. She wanted to know, she needed to know. "Are you avoiding answering?"

"Maybe," Bo replied, grinning. She felt Lauren shift a little closer to her.

"I am going to keep you up all night until you reveal your darkness secrets." Lauren smirked, who know leaned back on the couch and had her legs over Bo's lap.

"Using me as a comfy couch are we?" She giggled.

"Well, since you are playing hard to get, I thought I would at least stretch my legs out." Lauren said, as a matter of fact.

"So you thought you'd stretch them over my lap?" Bo winked.

"They were in the way and it would take more effort to move them, so I decided to be ever so casually about it." Lauren said, trying to give her best smile as she pretended to be innocent.

Bo shot her a look. "You little rat, I knew I smelled bullshit," she giggled as she decided she would get Lauren back. "I think I know how to get you back." Bo leaned over and started poking Lauren on her side which made her jump.

"Don't you dare," Lauren pleaded.

"Are we ticklish somewhat?" Bo teased, holding Lauren's arms down.

Bo was strong as Lauren tried to moved but found she could not. "I promise to behave."

"Silence," Bo replied as she continued tickling Lauren who was now in full laughter mode as she tried to wiggle her way out of her strong hold. They both found themselves laughing so hard and before they knew it, they had both fallen off the couch and landed on the floor with Bo on top of Lauren who was now breathing hard. She realised Lauren had stopped laughing and she could feel Lauren's heartbeat, beating faster. "You had enough?"

Lauren nodded as both women continued looking at each other which seemed forever. Their faces mere inches apart and both breathe labouring. Lauren felt as if her heart was going to explode and she felt like she was on a high that she didn't want to ever end. Having Bo on top of her was exciting her and she couldn't imagine how she even got to that point. All she knew she felt something, something pulling her towards Bo and the aching need to be touched. It was mind-blowing. As Bo continued looking at Lauren she felt Lauren respond and if she didn't know better, there was a slight desire in her eyes. As Bo was about to let go of Lauren and get up she felt Lauren pull her in and before she knew it Lauren's lips were on hers. It shocked her for a moment, but as quickly as the moment came it was gone as both women deepened the kiss. Bo couldn't believe what was happening except that she allowed it to happen.

Lauren found herself in a strange situation. She couldn't stop herself from kissing Bo even though her mind was telling her 'should you be doing this' and the most alarming thought that went through her mind was; how much she found herself enjoying it and how much it was making her feel. She felt her insides explode with tiny electrifying impulses and it felt so good, so right that all she could do was continue. In truth, she couldn't stop even if she wanted too. Her body seemed to have a will of its own.

Bo had to stop, the kiss was getting too strong, the emotions were getting too overwhelming and she knew she had to stop before lightning bolts rained down on them. Bo pulled herself away from Lauren before taking a much needed breathe. "We need to stop Lauren."

Lauren found herself breathless and she felt as if she was awaken from a beautiful dream. "Wow." Was all she could say. As if a sudden guilt crossed her Lauren opened her eyes and felt embarrassed. "I should have not done that, I'm sorry Bo."

"Please don't be sorry," Bo said, getting up and pulling Lauren towards her. "I don't regret it for a moment. I just thought that maybe we should stop."

"I feel so embarrassed right now," Lauren said, looking down. She kissed Bo and now she found herself feeling awkward.

"But why," Bo replied feeling silly.

"I kissed you Bo," Lauren replied loudly. "If you haven't noticed, you're a girl and well, I just feel stupid."

"Please don't," Bo went on to say. "I don't want you to tell me you regret kissing me and that it was all a mistake and that you just got caught up in the moment."

"I wasn't going to say that," Lauren protested.

"Really," Bo crossed her arms. "What were you going to say?"

Lauren went to say something but stopped as she wasn't quite sure what to say. She enjoyed kissing Bo and if Bo kissed her back again, she knew she would probably not stop her. In truth, she didn't want to stop and although she felt herself feel a little silly, the aching she felt was still there. And the need to be touched by Bo was still rising her temperature. "If you must know, I don't regret kissing you. In truth, you made me feel more alive than I have felt in years."

"I do," Bo said, smiling. As much as she wanted to pull Lauren into her arms and hold her forever she knew it was not right to have Lauren fall for her when she had her mission. She could not be cruel and die twice in Lauren's life.

"Yes," Lauren replied in a low voice.

"Listen, I don't want us to get awkward with each other. I like you Lauren. I mean I am attracted to you. But it's not right as you might just be confused."

Lauren took a deep breath. "I really don't know what this all means. But I don't want to lose your friendship."

Bo reached out and put her hand on Lauren's face. It sent shivers down her spine. "Don't think that way," she pulled Lauren into a hug and held her tightly as if time was cruel. "Let's just be us, okay?" She breathed into Lauren's neck.

Lauren didn't say a word, she just nodded her head and enjoyed Bo holding her. For a fleeting moment, she imagine herself floating on a cloud with Bo and looking down on Earth. She really didn't know what was going to happen. All she knew was that she couldn't lose Bo. In such a short time Bo Dennis melted her heart and opened her eyes to something new, something familiar. But was all this just a fleeting moment?


	15. Chapter 15

Long time I know, but please forgive my prudence. More angst I know but the endgame is definitely worth reading. Of course, what is a story without some twist and surprises. A bid adieu but hopefully not the long wait as before. Drop me a line or two. Always wonderful reading feedback. I do hope everyone is enjoying where I am taking this story. Yes, Lauren and Bo come full circle with their feelings, but nothing ever goes to plan. And difficult times lay ahead. Enjoy this chapter and let me know what you think, good or bad.

**Chapter 15**

Bo walked up to Tamsin, picked up her hand, and brought it to her mouth to kiss. Tamsin closed her eyes for a moment at her gesture, then started to laugh out-loud.

"Bonsoir Tamsin. It has been so, so long since I have last seen you. You're looking rather well and your glow is infectious. What calls me to you, my sweet pregnant woman?" She had to keep herself from crackling up.

"Still courting with your words," Tamsin giggled. "I love your sense of humour. You crack me up with the things you say and do."

"But of course," Bo bowed her head. "How can I resist making a lady blush all shades of red? And you my dear, are my fair maiden."

"If I wasn't married, I would take you serious, but your wicked mind is never without clever thoughts." Tamsin replied, poking Bo's arm. "Shall we sit before my water breaks and then no amount of clever words is going to keep you from fainting?"

Bo looked around for a place that would allow them some privacy. "Follow me. I can't have you watering the floor. You know how messy that would be and you don't want strangers looking at your vulva."

Tamsin laughed hard as she went to sit down. She had to admit, Bo was damn charming. "I need to talk with you so thanks for coming in short notice."

Bo motioned for waiter, and waited for him to come to their table. "Would you be so kind and bring some water for the lady. In her condition, she gets awful parched"

The waiter nodded, and Bo followed Tamsin gaze as she looked around and was amused how Bo could charm even a snake. "You're simply amazing, you know that."

"Am I?" Bo replied, her hands crossed on the table, trying to act professional.

"Don't play the modest fool," Tamsin shook her head. "Just a snap of your fingers and people do what you want them to do."

"Hardly," Bo hissed. "Some could even accuse me of harbouring deep secrets. Did you know that Angels exist?" She said, wondering if Ariel would appear like lightning to ward her off.

"Not sure," Tamsin smiled warmly. "But I think I do now. Otherwise, who else brought you into my life?"

Bo looked at Tamsin who looked absolutely beautiful in her pregnancy. A sad thought crossed her heart knowing that she would never experience motherhood herself. She really wanted a family with Lauren but the deck of cards were stacked against her. All she could do was steer Lauren and hope that one day Lauren would find someone to love her. The thought sickened her, but she was dead and on a mission. Thinking about how things might have been was not going to change the fact that she died. There was no undoing the life she lived before.

"Are you okay," Tamsin spoke bringing Bo out of her thoughts.

"What?" Bo said, blinking.

"You looked as if you were in deep thought." She relied.

"I was just thinking how beautiful you look right now," Bo said, trying to change the subject and knowing the probability of Tamsin blushing was great.

Tamsin blushed a deep red. Bo always knew how to make her blush and feel silly. She really couldn't help feel connected with the dark haired beauty. But she had Evony and falling in love with Bo was not in the cards. "I know you're trying to make me blush, and succeeding I might add."

"Is it my fault you blush so easily," Bo smirked. "But seriously, you do look beautiful in your pregnant glow. I mean that sincerely. Evony is a lucky gal to have you. I hope she appreciates you as much as I do."

"And you wonder why women fall hard for you," Tamsin grinned. "I love your sincerity. I don't know what of your plans but I would love for you to be here when I give birth. I would love you to be the godparent."

Bo felt touched and sad by the thought. She felt her insides melt and turn into ashes. How could she begin to explain to Tamsin what she really was? She knew she had to distant herself from Tamsin before she got attached. But she knew deep inside that moment passed and no matter what she told herself, the people she loved was going to get hurt in the end. The situation was shitty.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to lay all this on you. It's just you're so important to me and I can't help how I feel." Tamsin tried to explain as she felt embarrassed to assume Bo would want to stay.

"Please, don't apologise," Bo reached out and held Tamsin's hand. "I would love nothing more than to be there when you give birth to that monster you're carrying," she smirked jokingly. "But honestly, I don't know where I am headed or where I'll be in a couple of months."

"I understand, no pressure." Tamsin breathed. "Just wanted you to know how I felt, feel about you."

"It's been noted and stored, now tell me why you wanted to see me today?" Bo asked.

"Listen, I know you are at a loose end and I had a thought. Well it was more of an idea. Just hear me out first before you say anything, okay." Tamsin said, hoping that would be would sensible and agree to her idea. She thought it was rather clever.

"You've peeked my interest," Bo said, staring back into those eyes of blue. She knew Tamsin had something up her sleeve. "I'm listening."

"I was talking to Lauren this morning and something she said got me thinking."

Bo froze upon hearing Lauren's a name. Did Lauren tell Tamsin about the kiss? But she knew Tamsin would be all over her if she did. "Where are you going with this and does Lauren have anything to do with it?"

"Well, no Lauren has no idea what I am hoping will happen." Tamsin, said fidgeting with her ring.

"Go on with it Tamsin," Bo said getting impatient.

"Now that you mention it, Lauren did seem different." Tamsin squinted.

"How do?" Bo inquired.

"She seemed, I don't know, happier," Tamsin laughed. "I think having you stay with her is spinning a positive light in her. She spent too much effort in her work and not enough in her personal life. Perhaps having you as a good friend will inspire to date again. Although I still think you two would make a perfect couple together." Tamsin said giving Bo a cute gesture.

"Now if only Lauren wasn't straight." She laughed harshly which made Bo cringe with the idea of Lauren with any man.

"Are you going to play matchmaker or are you planning to tell me your bloody idea." Bo said impatiently. She didn't mean to but she hated knowing that Lauren wasn't hers. That she wasn't going to be the one to make Lauren happy.

"Touché," Tamsin replied quickly.

"Get on with it before I pin you down and start caressing your body in front of the other guest. That would definitely delight their senses." Bo laughed jokingly.

Tamsin raised her brow. "You wouldn't dare embarrass me like that, would you?"

"Only one way to find out beautiful," Bo teased. "As much as I would love to stay here all night long, I did promise Lauren I would bring dinner home. I don't want her to perform surgery on me and take out my spleen."

"OMG," Tamsin cried out with a smirk on her face. "You've fallen for Lauren and don't deny it. I see your face glowing every time you mention her name."

"Just because I mentioned I find Lauren attractive doesn't mean I want to settle and have babies with her." Bo said, looking away from the prying eyes of Tamsin who now had this huge grin on her face as if she knew something more.

"I can't blame you really, Lauren is beautiful and that sexy geek chic is enduring." Tamsin smiled. "I still think she needs to broaden her horizon and try something new. If you know what I mean." She gave her a wink.

"Okay, let's give this a rest. We're not here to discuss the tides of attraction or Lauren." Bo repeated firmly.

"Okay fine, have it your way." Tamsin pouted. "I have been feeling a strange vibration from you in regards to Miss Lauren Lewis but if you're going to get all cranky on me then best to leave it alone. Am I to assume that you want to hear of my brilliant idea?"

"Tamsin, do you remember the brilliance falls on me and not you?" She joked, giving Tamsin a light squeeze on her arm before taking hold of her hand and entwining their fingers. Just then the waiter finally arrived with the water and blushed when he noticed the two women holding hands.

Bo gave Tamsin an annoyed look and looked back at the waiter who was still looking at them and not placing the water on the table.

"You like what you see?" Bo said rudely, making the waiter come out of his haze.

"Sorry, I, here is the water you requested." He said acting nervous but not moving.

"Is there a reason why you're just standing there idle?" Bo said, again making the waiter blush. "I am sure you have never seen two gorgeous women holding hands but you might just want to wipe that drool off your face."

The waiter looked at Tamsin then back at Bo and walked away feeling like an idiot.

"Did you have to be so mean to the poor guy?" Tamsin replied.

"Did you happen to see how he was looking at us?" Bo breathed out. "I'm not interested in being in his fantasy, a ménage a trois."

"You're fucking gorgeous, can you blame the poor fool."

"I should have kissed you passionately in front of him then," Bo shot back. "Give him something to think about as he pulls on his penis to pleasure himself."

"Like gross," Tamsin exclaimed. "I don't need to have that vision in my mind."

Bo laughed and threw her arms in the air. "Be my guess and do continue."

"Well back to what I was going to say," she paused for a moment. "Lauren mentioned to me earlier that the hospital was looking to hire someone to replace one of the Doctor that is leaving and I thought of you. I mean I didn't mention this to her but I think it would be brilliant if you stayed." Tamsin said, trying not to sound too excited.

Bo laughed. She should have known better that Tamsin would find a way to keep her in town. As much as she wanted to stay and build memories, she was on a mission.

"Just think about it before you say no, okay."

"I will promise to give it some thought but I cannot promise you that I will look into it. I really need to think about this and honestly, I should really talk this over with Lauren." Bo said.

"I am sure Lauren would be happy to have you work in the same hospital, at least that's the feeling I get." Tamsin said. "Just think about it."

As Bo sat there and pondered if working with Lauren would be a good idea. She still had no clue how she was going to achieve her end game. Maybe she could set her up with a gorgeous nurse or female Doctor. The thought made her cringe but if she was to get Lauren into the path that was before she died, she needed to put aside her feelings and think of Lauren in the long run. She didn't want to dwell on her death even if it meant sticking needles in her arms to dull her senses. Every time she thought about it, it felt like a self-induced wound. Why did earning Angel wings have to be so difficult.

XXXXX

A hand touched her shoulder. She whirled around defensively, seeing Lauren starting at her with a warm smile. "Sorry Bo, I didn't mean to startle you but you looked cute washing those dishes."

"You didn't startle me, I was just in deep thought," Bo replied.

"You know you don't have to wash them," Lauren pointed to the dishes. "I do have a dishwasher and you're my guess."

"I wanted to do them," Bo replied eagerly. "Makes me feel like I am contributing to you and not feeling like I'm just a lazy toad in your way and eating your food and stealing your air."

"Don't be silly," she ran her fingers through her dirty blonde hair, which made Bo bite her lower lip. "I love having you here and it's nice not coming home to an empty house. And you're not stealing my air."

"Would you say that if you came home to a messy, unkempt house?" Bo winked.

"Bo Dennis," Lauren cried out. "I believe you are challenging me to a pillow fight later on."

Bo looked up and smiled wickedly. "Oh, so it's like that. Be quick on your hands because I am fast as lightning and strong as Hercules." She said stretching out her arm then flexing her muscles.

"I may not be as strong or as fast as you," Lauren quipped stepping closer to Bo. "But, I have moves that would surprise you."

I've seen all your moves Lauren she thought to herself. How she missed the essence of Lauren. Every inch of her excited her senses and it took all her strength to not take Lauren into her arms and into the bedroom. She knew if she kissed Lauren again that she wouldn't stop. Would it be so wrong to make love to Lauren? Would the High Counsel strip her of her mission? She had no bloody idea what would happen but she knew it wasn't the right thing to do no matter how strong her libido ached. "Can't wait for you to surprise me then."

Then a knock came from Lauren's door and they both looked at each other, with Lauren having a puzzled look on her face.

"Are you expecting company?" Bo inquired.

"Not that I remember," Lauren said before leaving Bo and heading towards the door. When she opened the door she frowned and rolled her eyes.

"Why are you knocking at my door?" She said rudely. Bo could not see who was standing in front of Lauren but she incitingly knew it was a guy."

"I have to say you're still as frigid as the last time we were together. Do you remember the last time? If I remember you tried to save my soul and be that good Doctor as everyone expected you to be."

His gratitude was ignored by Lauren who stood there not wanting Bo to hear her conversation. "Why are you here? Who let you out?" She asked coldly.

His smile faded and his wrinkled forehead showed tiredness. "I didn't mean to stumble upon your door," he said, looking Lauren straight in the eye. "It was only bad luck that you happened to be the only one who saved me from a certain ill-fated death."

"If it hadn't been for me, no one else would have. But that's beside the point." She said in low whisper. "This doesn't explain why you're standing in front of my door."

"I know." He seemed accepting of the coincidence that Lauren had saved him from a terrible tragedy. "Do you realise I owe you my life, I know what would have happened to me... But I suppose none of that matters now. You were always the perfect child."

Lauren had a shocked look on her face. "What's wrong with you?" she demanded. "Are you this twisted that you think blood ties would warrant your presence. You're sadly mistaken."

"Honestly? No." He smirked realizing they weren't alone. "I can see you are not alone. I do apologise for my tart appearance but I suppose I really must be going now."

Lauren didn't move. "Please do not contact or search for me again. Your presence is not warrant." she repeated.

"What an odd word to use on me. I didn't really expect you to open your arms to me or your heart. No one cares about me, least of all myself, Lauren. I believe you understood that better than anyone." Lauren fell silent.

Lauren stared at him with disbelief, then, reminded herself that if he was messed up now, it was none of her concern. She washed her hands clean of him no matter how hard it was. "I didn't realise they let you out."

"They didn't. I somehow managed to escape their clutches. I guess I'm much too clever for their simple minds" He laughed harshly. "I know, it's a tragedy that people like that are in charge of fine outstanding citizens like me. I'm not if sure they even noticed me gone," He mumbled quietly. "I'm living here now. At least that's the plan."

"What? You mean permanently?" Lauren cried out in fear but careful not to speak loudly. "Are you fucking mad? You need help. I tried and failed but you are no longer my responsibility."

"That's typical of your reaction" he replied dryly. "Don't worry, it's nowhere near you if that's what keeping you so twisted but I can't promise we won't run into each other again. It's a rather small world after all."

"Why?" Lauren pleaded. "Why are you doing this to me? Did you not cause enough damage?"

"Why, why, why...is everyone so concern about me? That's something I ask myself every day and still find it rather amusing that people should care so much to keep me in their thoughts," He whispered, as if to himself. "Why this, why that, why does fate do all these things to me. Why must I always be judged and sentenced?"

"Your outcome you did to yourself," Lauren said her voice unforgiving. "You judged yourself and committed atrocities that cannot be forgiven. Or have you forgotten?"

"True." He laughed shortly. "I really screwed my entire life. You should be happy that I left, considering how much I mess up everything. I am sure you'd be happy to have me six feet under. That would sure absolve you from the sins of your blood."

Lauren felt both angry and sympathetic towards him. Something was obviously not quite right with him anymore, and no matter how hard she tried to help him, protect him, the outcome always remained the same. "That was the worst day of my life," she said bitterly, "when I had you committed."

"The worst day of mine was when you buried that little lost boy, and sentence him to Tartarus." He said calmly. "I'll be going now. Don't waste any tears on my behalf."

Lauren stopped him, touching his arm. "You need help. Obviously I cannot help you. Don't do anything stupid or hurt someone. You know I am obligated to contact the authorities and tell them you came to visit me."

"Fine, do whatever you want." He felt tired, and he was developing a headache. "They won't find me. We'll meet again soon. Don't worry, I won't do anything stupid. It's been fun but I have to visit a dear old friend of mine. I'm having his head on a plate." Joking he laughed.

Lauren watched him turn and leave and she felt a certain foreboding. This was shit. When she closed the door Bo was standing and playing with her mini cyclone throwing star. She looked up to see an agitated Lauren looking back at her. "Who was at the door?"

"Just an old friend," Lauren lied. She felt bad but she didn't want to talk about what just transpired. It was unsettling her nerves. "You should be careful. Those weapons are surprisingly very sharp."

"Oh," Bo replied in a low whisper. She knew Lauren was lying but it was not her place to question her. She felt concerned. Lauren looked edgy and if she was honest startled.

"Sorry," Lauren tried to apologise to Bo. "I will tell you someday okay, but right now I just want to forget about it."

"Okay," Bo replied. What was Lauren hiding? Who was the guy she was talking too and what was she hiding. She didn't see his face but somehow the voice sounded familiar but she couldn't quite put a face to the voice. "Are you all right, Lauren? I don't mind staying up all night with you. We can talk for hours if it pleases you."

Lauren still looked anxious, "I might bore with you my problems and you looked so worn out yourself. I was..."

Lauren stopped in mid-sentence when she saw Bo get up and light the fireplace. "Bo, is there something bothering you?"

Bo gave Lauren a confused look until she noticed where she was looking at. Lauren was looking at Bo's hand which was bleeding. She must've cut herself with her weapon. "Bo, you're bleeding." She said with concern.

"It's not what you think Lauren, I was fidgeting with your impressive weapon, and sort of cut myself and didn't want to worry you seeing you look like you seen a ghost. Well, maybe it is what you think, but it's really noting to faint over Lauren? Am I rambling?"

Lauren was calmly listening to Bo ramble about the so call little cut but she knew Bo was putting on a brave face. She was trying to figure out why Bo was over reacting about something as trivial as spilling blood on her floor. "I think I should look at your cut."

"It's fine Lauren, really its fine. Remember I'm a Doctor and can diagnose my own medical issues."

Lauren was shaking her head, and grinning at Bo's awkward attempts at picking up the throwing star. She walked over towards Bo smiling as she held her hand and noticed how deep the cut really was. Bo looked distressed as she lifted her cut finger to her mouth.

"Stop right there," Lauren protested. "You are not going to put your finger in your mouth. That's disgusting."

"It's just blood, my own blood," Bo tried to make the situation less daunting.

"Let me get my medical bag." Sit down and don't you dare move from that couch.

"Yes madam. I'll do what is told of me," she pouted as she sat down and waited from Lauren's return.

Lauren was back in a moment with her bag in her hand, and she started to look through her bag until she found what she was looking for. Lauren just chuckled and shook her head as she found it difficult to comprehend how Bo being a Doctor would look like a ghost as if all the blood drained from her veins. Lauren tapped Bo on the shoulder to get her attention.

"Can I do this please? I would like you to have some blood left before you go into shock and die on me." She smiled jokingly.

Lauren handed Bo some bandages feeling very protected of her. Bo watched as Lauren cleaned her wound and bandaged her up with such kindness it melted her heart. She wanted to reach out and take a hold of Lauren's hand and kiss it.

"I'll be right back as soon as I dump this."

"You didn't have to do this Lauren," Bo said, her eyes watery as she held Lauren hand.

"Don't be silly," Lauren like the feel of Bo holding her hand. It was was soft and warm and those feelings she felt early when she kissed Bo was rushing to the surface like a tidal wave. Was she in love with Bo she asked herself? She wanted to feel Bo close to her again. She told herself it could not be love as she was far more likely to be infatuated with Bo. She was lonely and Bo filled that void in her heart. Of course, she knew deep inside that wasn't the truth.

Lauren sat down again next to Bo and leaned against her shoulders, as Bo held her securely. She didn't think about it, she just reacted and Bo didn't push her away. The words repeated over and over in her mind. A life with Bo, was this possible. This had been all she had thought of since the first time they kissed. There would be no better time than now. Now was the time to tell Bo what she had been feeling. Praying that she would have the courage to reveal her feelings to Bo, she turned towards her.

"Bo, I have been thinking…. and I probably shouldn't even be mentioning this but..."

Bo placed her finger over Lauren's lips. "We don't need words," she said slowly. "I want to breathe you into my lungs."

Easing her head towards Bo chest, Bo gently stroked Lauren's hair. She felt a warm glow inside. She was excited and that same desire she had earlier rushed to her head and she felt lightheaded. In all her years she had no idea how much love it was possible to feel. But was it love or simply lust? She hardly knew Bo but she instantly felt a strong connection with Bo as if they were lovers in another dimension. How could she even begin to explain what she was feeling? Desire: yes. Lust: probably. But there was something stronger, a will of its own. Love: definitely a word that caressed her heart and she found herself wanting, needing to spend her time with the dark haired beauty that somehow captivated her heart. It was that simple.

"Bo, you do something to my soul. I don't know why but I feel this connection with you and I can't get you out of my head." Lauren said shyly.

Bo pulled away slightly, and looked deeply into Lauren's pleading eyes. This was going to be hard she thought to herself. "Lauren. I've tried to look at this from every angle, and I don't want to hurt you. I really don't."

Lauren pulled Bo close to her again. She loved that fact that Bo put her feelings first, but she also did not want Bo to reject her again. She pulled away to look at her once more. She could see the desire in Bo's eyes and everything just felt right. It felt so natural to want Bo Dennis.

"Bo, tell me what you are thinking. Why do you think you will end up hurting me? Do you hear what I am saying? This will be my decision, not yours. I'm willing to take that risk."

Bo's eyes began to fill with tears. She took a deep breath and softly whispered, "I've missed you so much and it breaks my heart that I left you like this."

Lauren was confused. What was Bo rambling about? She lifted Bo's chin as tears began to slide down her face. "Bo, I don't understand what you are saying. All I know is that it feels so damn wonderful being with you. Is this a new drug or a protein shake? Bo, this is not making sense to me considering my previous relationships but what I am feeling right now for you makes perfect sense. I can't really explain it."

Bo became deadly serious. The worrisome wrinkled her forehead and she was concerned how to proceed.

Concentrating on Bo's expression she firmly and directly asked, "I know you feel something for me. I can see your desires and I feel you want me as much as I want you. What else would affect me so?"

Bo stepped back and stood up, and wiped away the tears as more came to replace them. She felt her mouth lose the ability to speak.

"Bo, let me explain the whole concept before you say anything. Promise me that you'll hear me out." Lauren pleaded. Bo nodded her head silently.

Lauren looked at Bo with all the hope in the world reflecting in her eyes. How could she refuse her? Although there was something very alarming in her tone. Taking her by the hand, she sat Bo down next to her, and studied her for many moments. Doubting the sanity in pursuing this, she gazed into Bo anxious eyes that tried to look away. Eyes filled with hope and longing. She finally broke the prolonged silence.

"You came into my life and revived my soul. I felt empty for such a long time but you showed me how to feel again. I can't believe I am saying this but I feel something powerful for you that I can't even begin to explain. I know it's just not me." She said, trying to get a reaction from Bo.

Bo felt the despair in Lauren's voice. Her questions were not only seeking out answers, they were cries for attention. Bo silently breathed a prayer. This was going to be a rough evening. "I do want you Lauren, more than anything but I just can't allow myself. Please let that be enough."

Lauren grabbed Bo's hand and placed in on her heart. "You feel that? It's beating so loudly that I can almost feel it ripping my chest. This is all because of you. I know we haven't known each other very long but I just feel like I have known you all my life. I can't explain it. Am I making any sense?"

"It's more complicated than that," Bo sighed. It would be so easy to let go and give into her desires for Lauren.

"Please don't insult me," Lauren demanded. "Why are you holding back? I feel your wanting of me, us."

"I can't begin to even explain," Bo took a deep breathe before continuing. "What I feel is not the issue, but there are things you do not understand about me. There are reasons that I know you can't possible comprehend but trust me I need to do this." Bo breathed a heavy sigh. "This is so fucking hard."

"So help me understand," Lauren demanded.

"I can't." Bo shouted which startled Lauren as she calmly got up and began to walk away.

"Please don't leave Lauren. I didn't mean to shout at you. Please stay." Bo said giving Lauren a wounded look that she could not resist.

"If I stay my body will betray me and I don't want to make a fool of myself," Lauren said in a dejected tone.

Bo got up and walked towards Lauren and envolped her into a hug. "I'd like nothing more than to take you and touch every part of your body." Her mind racing a million mile a second. She felt the heat rise and as she held Lauren close to her the longing, the wanting was overwhelming and simply maddening. She felt Lauren respond and hold tightly as if she was afraid to let go. Shit she cursed herself. To hell with all the Angels and the High Counsel. She would deal with all that later. Right now, right this minute she needed Lauren. Every part of her screamed for Lauren. She could no longer deny the sexual tension, the energy. She felt Lauren's wants, needs and it felt so right. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath before opening them. She looked at Lauren, her face flushed red with desire. She lowered her head and kissed Lauren softly, then passionately as if they were playing a game of sucking faces. Before Bo knew she held out her hand and waited for Lauren to take it. She knew what they were about to do and it felt right. There was no going back she told herself. Even if this was her last day on Earth and the heavens rained lightning bolts on her dead soul, she didn't care. Being with Lauren was all she could think about and how could that be wrong. Lord help my dead soul she prayed to herself. She knew there would be consequences but she would deal with it head-on.


End file.
